Total Drama Project: Pearl (SYOC)
by DoctorPika2nd
Summary: The sequel to Project: Stars, and the official conclusion to the Total Drama Projects! Five TDP:S players come back for another chance at one million dollars, and eighteen newbies come to fight with and against them. SYOC closed! 19/24 Campers remaining
1. Cast List

_**Hello there! In case you didn't read my announcement, I'm hosting an OC season! So, here's the deal: my new season will commence after TDAI ends, or I will begin writing if TDAI doesn't fulfill the requirements in a week. So! If those requirements are not met, TDAI will be put on hiatus for the duration of this series.**_

_**But! There is another twist! Because I am the glorious and wonderful Pika, and I still technically have the rights to the Project: Stars crew, I'll be taking five contestants from that series. Particularly the ones who I felt were vital to the plot, or could be written better now that I have a bit more experience. I will have two of my own, and five of the TDP:S, and three that PoeticDeath3 already submitted.**_

_**Current Cast and owners:**_

_**1\. Abby (The Rich Vigilante) PoeticDeath3**_

_**2\. Algonquin (The Rebellious Boy Scout) Michaelfang9**_

_**3\. Annah (The Strategist) adifferenttateofmind**_

_**4\. Brittany (The Girl with a Dark Secret) Liz the Sweet Writer**_

_**5\. Charles (The Man with the Money) PoeticDeath3**_

_**6\. Chandler (The Sarcastic Geek) Mine [I'm a Friends nut...]**_

_**7\. Danny (The 'Basic' Guy) isanity03**_

_**8\. Dylan (The Cheerful Jock) SuperDylan870**_

_**9\. Eden (The Martial Agent) Candela Monsoon**_

_**10\. Florence (Norway's Beauty Pride) Lessoneritalia**_

_**11\. Gabe (The Easy-Goer) Gabox15**_

_**12\. Georgia (The Shorty) isanity03**_

_**13\. Harvard (The Smart Stereotype) Mine**_

_**14\. Jaime (The Who Knew Everything about Everybody) szenkinmaciej**_

_**15\. Julio (The Human Encyclopedia) Lime-Lensed Lord**_

_**16\. Kahlin [Kyle] (The Laid Back Observer) Nikolai777**_

_**17**__**. Max (The Energetic Tomboy) Dogtimus**_

_**18\. Miram (The Fiery Dancer) Nikolai777**_

_**19\. Piper (The Evil Misunderstood) PoeticDeath3**_

_**20\. Rina (The Confident Singer) Space Zodiac**_

_**21\. Rodrigo (The Bullfighter) Li'lNuggets**_

_**22\. Simon (The Jester) Dogtimus**_

_**Wow. There are a lot more a's than I thought there were. Well! Since there are 19 spots taken, that means that 1 more are open for OC submission. If you submitted one for Project: Stars, you are allowed to enter another! Please PM me the characters rather than review (no spoilers, right?) You can review telling me how great I am, because let's face it, I'm fantastic. Or just comment on the cast... if you prefer... I dunno.**_

_**We are nearing the end of the OC submission part of this process! As soon as I get OC number 20, I will write the opening song, and post that as Chapter 2 so that you know I am in fact working on this!**_

_**0 Female Slot**_

_**0 Male Slots**_

_**Thank you for Submitting!**_

_**-Pika**_


	2. Theme Song Intro

_**Opening Chords**_

The camera opened on a gopher, who had just crawled out of the ground, and seemed blinded from the light. It looked like he hadn't seen the light in weeks. A bass came flying out of the sky, hitting the gopher square on the head, knocking it back into the hole, and leaving the bass flopping on the surface.

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera cut to Algonquin, who was fishing into lake Wawanakwa on the surface. He had a puzzled look on his face, having just witnessed the bass that flew and hit the gopher. Something grabbed his fishing rod, tugging on it wildly until Chandler flew out of the water, flying into the sky. Algonquin stared at the camera, confused once again

_**You guys are on my mind**_

The camera cut to the top of the mountain where Eden was practicing her martial arts in front of Miriam, who was watching her, looking a little unimpressed. Eden seemed to finish her routine. Miriam stepped up and began to dance, clearly showing up Eden, who sighed until Chandler flew out of the sky, hitting Miriam off the cliff. Eden now began to laugh hysterically

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Danny, Charles, and Gabe were all walking in the forest exchanging pleasantries, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gabe and Charles continued their conversation, walking onward, while Danny stopped, and knelt down. He began to talk to a frog, who looked at him strangely.

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Harvard and Julio were having some sort of battle of smarts, both of them reciting facts at about ninety words a minute. They were both completely running out of breath, their faces turning purple. They both passed out simultaneously. Jaime strode into the frame, and looked at the two nerds. He stood on top of Julio like a hunter standing on his prey.

_**I Wanna live close to the sun**_

Florence was in the confessional talking about something, and she said something evidently very smart, having a very smug look on her face as she smiled, her teeth flashing, causing the camera to black out.

_**Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Brittany and Annah were arguing about something. Annah pulled out a venus fly trap, and showed it to Brittany. Brittany gave a very confused look at the camera. Annah set the fly trap down, looking rather proud of herself. Brittany shrugged and punched her, causing Annah to keel over. Piper looked fown from a tree, and began to laugh hysterically. Brittany looked up, and Piper disappeared into the leafs.

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Rina was singing along to the music in one of the cabins. Simon was laying on the bed, sifting through a deck of cards, and Jaime walked into the frame, waving at Simon, who gave him a chin jut in return. As Jaime began to lay down on his bed, a teddy bear popped up out of the bed, causing him to freak out, leaving the cabin screaming. Simon began to crack up, and Rina glared at him, a p-oed look on her face

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Dylan and Georgia were clearly about to play football. Dylan had a concerned look on his face, and clearly asked if Georgia was okay with it. Georgia nodded aggressively. Dylan grabbed the football and Georgia began to run. Dylan threw the football, but it went directly over Georgia's head, and she began to scream at him.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Rodrigo was clearly trying to train a bull he found on the island. He tried to whip the bull, and Max began to flinch with each strike of the whip. She ran forward, grabbing the whip from Rodrigo, who sighed, and let it go of the whip, and walked away. Suddenly the whip struck out, hitting Rodrigo. He turned around, looking at Max who smiled at him innocently.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

Abby was hanging out with Kyle, playing checkers. Kyle crossed his arms and leaned back after moving one of his pieces. Abby observed the board for a minute, scratching her chin curiously. She then grabbed a checker piece, and jumped over the entire board, and grabbed all of Kyle's pieces. Kyle put his head on the table as Abby bragged about her victory

_**Whistling Chorus**_

The cast was sitting around the campfire. The camera zoomed in on Abby and Dylan, who were looking at each other awkwardly. Dylan began to lean in, but Abby leapt out of the way at the last minute, leaving her hiding behind her stump, and Dylan fell onto the her stump. The cast whistled the chorus, as Chris popped into the frame, spinning a plate of marshmallows on his finger.

* * *

_**And that is the official intro to the Total Drama Project: Pearl series! I hope you love it! I'm going to begin working on an elimination order and plot for the rest of the season.**_

_**Please bear with me during the wait!**_

_**Much love to all of you,**_

_**Pika**_


	3. The One With the Introductions

_**You all ready? Okay, here we go!**_

* * *

The camera opens on a caucasian male, with a blue shirt, lime shorts, and a charm of sorts around his neck. He clearly seemed to be in his mid-forties, and in a particularly good mood now that he had twenty-two more teens to torture. "Yo!" He introduced. "The name's Chris McLean, the host of the greatest show EVAH!" He cheered.

The camera zoomed out from Chris, revealing that he was standing on the former Dock of Shame. He walked down it, past the broken Camp Wawanakwa sign still deteriorating. "Last season we went to a completely different island, where things… kind of…" he paused, looking regretfully at the ground.

The camera cut to a replay of Scarlett, who was hacking into the island, and then cut to a shot of the island at the end of the season, half completely frozen, and half is in flames. The camera shot cut back to Chris, who was looking sadly at the ground. "Well!" He said, snapping back to reality in a massive mood swing. "We used a whole bunch of helicopters and pulled the ground out of the ocean!"

"What?" Chef asked from off camera. The camera panned to him, holding a mug and having a confused look on his face. "We didn't pull the island out of the ocean that would be-"

"Ha!" Chris began to laugh, and continued to laugh, and the camera zoomed out to a shot of the both of them. Chris finally seemed to stop laughing, wiping a tear from his eye.

Chef decided to try saying whatever he was going to say again. "We didn-"

Chris began to fake laugh again stumbling over to Chef, and 'accidentally' pushed him into the lake. Chef screamed on his way down, but when he landed, the splash hit Chris, who flinched, and looked at his drenched himself. "DUDE!" He screamed. "Roll the intro while I manage to change into something dry, and punish my co-host!" Chef looked at the camera, clearly bored.

/

_**Opening Chords**_

The camera opened on a gopher, who had just crawled out of the ground, and seemed blinded from the light. It looked like he hadn't seen the light in weeks. A bass came flying out of the sky, hitting the gopher square on the head, knocking it back into the hole, and leaving the bass flopping on the surface.

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera cut to Algonquin, who was fishing into lake Wawanakwa on the surface. He had a puzzled look on his face, having just witnessed the bass that flew and hit the gopher. Something grabbed his fishing rod, tugging on it wildly until Chandler flew out of the water, flying into the sky. Algonquin stared at the camera, confused once again

_**You guys are on my mind**_

The camera cut to the top of the mountain where Eden was practicing her martial arts in front of Miriam, who was watching her, looking a little unimpressed. Eden seemed to finish her routine. Miriam stepped up and began to dance, clearly showing up Eden, who sighed until Chandler flew out of the sky, hitting Miriam off the cliff. Eden now began to laugh hysterically

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Danny, Charles, and Gabe were all walking in the forest exchanging pleasantries, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gabe and Charles continued their conversation, walking onward, while Danny stopped, and knelt down. He began to talk to a frog, who looked at him strangely.

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Harvard and Julio were having some sort of battle of smarts, both of them reciting facts at about ninety words a minute. They were both completely running out of breath, their faces turning purple. They both passed out simultaneously. Jaime strode into the frame, and looked at the two nerds. He stood on top of Julio like a hunter standing on his prey.

_**I Wanna live close to the sun**_

Florence was in the confessional talking about something, and she said something evidently very smart, having a very smug look on her face as she smiled, her teeth flashing, causing the camera to black out.

_**Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Brittany and Annah were arguing about something. Annah pulled out a venus fly trap, and showed it to Brittany. Brittany gave a very confused look at the camera. Annah set the fly trap down, looking rather proud of herself. Brittany shrugged and punched her, causing Annah to keel over. Piper looked fown from a tree, and began to laugh hysterically. Brittany looked up, and Piper disappeared into the leafs.

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Rina was singing along to the music in one of the cabins. Simon was laying on the bed, sifting through a deck of cards, and Jaime walked into the frame, waving at Simon, who gave him a chin jut in return. As Jaime began to lay down on his bed, a teddy bear popped up out of the bed, causing him to freak out, leaving the cabin screaming. Simon began to crack up, and Rina glared at him, a p-oed look on her face

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Dylan and Georgia were clearly about to play football. Dylan had a concerned look on his face, and clearly asked if Georgia was okay with it. Georgia nodded aggressively. Dylan grabbed the football and Georgia began to run. Dylan threw the football, but it went directly over Georgia's head, and she began to scream at him.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Rodrigo was clearly trying to train a bull he found on the island. He tried to whip the bull, and Max began to flinch with each strike of the whip. She ran forward, grabbing the whip from Rodrigo, who sighed, and let it go of the whip, and walked away. Suddenly the whip struck out, hitting Rodrigo. He turned around, looking at Max who smiled at him innocently.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

Abby was hanging out with Kyle, playing checkers. Kyle crossed his arms and leaned back after moving one of his pieces. Abby observed the board for a minute, scratching her chin curiously. She then grabbed a checker piece, and jumped over the entire board, and grabbed all of Kyle's pieces. Kyle put his head on the table as Abby bragged about her victory

_**Whistling Chorus**_

The cast was sitting around the campfire. The camera zoomed in on Abby and Dylan, who were looking at each other awkwardly. Dylan began to lean in, but Abby leapt out of the way at the last minute, leaving her hiding behind her stump, and Dylan fell onto the her stump. The cast whistled the chorus, as Chris popped into the frame, spinning a plate of marshmallows on his finger.

/

"Okay!" Chris hopped back into the frame, now completely dry, and his hair miraculously dry as well. "So last season we introduced a whole new cast of campers," he said, and the camera cut to the fourteen campers from Pahkitew Island. Sky and Dave were looking at each other oddly. Jasmine and Shawn were hooking up, Max was laughing evilly while Scarlett was facepalming, and everyone else was kind of doing their own thing. "So we decided to do this again! Meet the new twenty-two campers!"

The camera now cut to a video of the new contestants riding on a boat. The camera zoomed in on a french-canadian female who was wearing a white button-up shirt, and a dark blue asymmetrical skirt. "Meet Rina!"

The camera moved to a man wearing a typical bullfighter outfit, with two scars on his right eye that formed an 'x'. He was holding a whip in his right hand, and while Rina was next to him singing a song, he didn't change his steely expression. "Rodrigo!"

The camera continued to pan, and stopped at two males who were playing shuffleboard. One of them had dirty blonde hair, wearing a black shirt and gray running pants. He flung one of the spheres, which landed in the '10' zone. "Dylan!"

The other male sighed exasperatedly, sitting down on the ground. He had a goatee, dark brown eyes, a baseball jersey, and a backwards gray baseball cap. "Kyle!"

The camera panned to a guy in a bowler shirt, and khakis. He had brown hair, and seemed to be wise-cracking quite a few jokes as the female standing next to him was laughing. "Chandler…"

The next female next to him had white blonde hair, black leggings, a white sweater and a blue scarf. She turned around to see another male who looked slightly similar to her, and she rolled her eyes, and turned back to Chandler, who seemed to be more than happy to entertain his audience. "Abby!"

The male beside Abby and Chandler was crossing his arms, clearly holding a $20 bill in his right hand that was facing the camera. He was wearing a blue v-neck sweater and jeans. "Abby's brother, Charles!"

The camera cut to a female who was hanging from the ceiling, and was listening to two other female's conversation. She was wearing a long black turtleneck sweater, blonde hair, black leggings, and a black choker. "Eden!"

The two females below Eden looked up at her, with a confused look on their faces. One of them had blue hair what went to her shoulders, a red sweater and a yellow fur overcoat. "Florence!"

The other female was particularly short, which was evidently her only defining characteristic (thanks isanity. Ahem) She wore a short yellow top, brown shorts, and green flip flops "Georgia!"

The camera then panned up to a male talking to a cat, almost instructing it what to do, while a female was looking at him oddly. The male had black hair, a white button-up shirt with a red tie, black pants, and black shoes. "Danny!"

The female who was looking a Danny oddly had a white polo shirt on with a long sleeved red sweater that covered all but the collar. She had long wavy brown hair. "Harvard! (Clearly whoever made that character had no imagin- oh wait)"

Another female danced into the frame, knocking Harvard out of the way, causing her to fall off the dock, landing on Dylan below her. Danny blinked. The dancer was wearing a blue jean jacket, a black top, a purple and pink skirt and brown boots. "Miriam!"

There was a group of people. A male who looked like he had figured everyone out was looking around nervously. He was wearing a pink sweater, long red hair, with one white strand, as well as jeans. "Jaime!"

The camera panned to a female beside Jaime. She was talking to a female in a Guardians of the Galaxy powder blue t-shirt beside her. The first female had a large stomach that protruded from the rest of her body. "Max!"

The camera panned to the Guardians of the Galaxy clad female beside Max. She 'accidentally' slapped the female next to her, causing her to fall off the boat. At the last second though, the falling girl grabbed the first one, causing them both to fall. "Annah!... and Brittany!"

A boy scout saw this happen, gave a heavy sigh, as if not wanting to help out the two drowning females. He finally grimaced, grabbing a life preserver, and throwing it overboard. He pulled out the life preserver as well as Brittany and Annah, both looking at each other with deep hatred. "Algonquin!"

Another male was leaning against a wall of the cruise ship by Algonquin, wearing a black sweatshirt, and bopping his head to his music, which he was listening to through headphones. He shrugged at the sight of Algonquin's perilous save. "Gabe!"

The camera cut to a Spaniard, who was probably listing a bunch of facts to an uninterested audience, Florence, Jaime, Eden, Abby, and Dylan, who were all applauding Algonquin. The Spaniard seemed to get the hint and back off. "Julio!"

Jaime continued looking nervously around at everyone, and then a jack-in-the-box jumped out at him, causing Jaime to freak out, falling off the handrail, and landing in the arms of a man with a white dress shirt, black dress pants, rings wrapped around his arms, and shiny black dress shoes. "Simon!"

The camera cut to a female with raven-black hair that went down her back. She wore a purple sweater and black leggings. She was in a dark corner of boat, with nobody with her. "And.. Piper!"

/

The camera cut back to Chris, who was on the Dock of Shame. "So that's the look of our cast this season! Are you ready to watch them all get beat up! I'm one hundred percent positive I am!" He pulled out a button which caused a massive explosion off-camera.

"It's an oldie but a goodie," he wiped a tear from his eyes.

/

The camera cut to the beach, where Jaime, Florence, Piper, Simon, Algonquin, Brittany and Annah all landed with a heavy thud.

"There are such things as bad pranks," Simon rubbed his back ruefully as he somehow managed to get up from the explosion.

"That's not called a prank," Florence replied angrily. "It's called homicide."

Brittany shook her head. "If there is one thing that I have learned, it's that Chris honestly doesn't give a flying *beep* about the law."

/

**Confessional- Annah**

The Guardians of the Galaxy clad villain sat in the confessional with her arms crossed. "I'd disagree with her," she sighed. "And my rivalry with her, logic dictates I should. But the problem is, she's not wrong."

/

The camera cut back to the group of seven contestants. Algonquin was already getting up, and he looked around. "I have a theory that Chris wants us to find him," the boy scout said.

"This shouldn't be too difficult," Julio cried from off-screen. "From my eagle eye view, I can see exactly where he is!"

Jaime looked up with a puzzled look on his face. "Julio, are you stuck in a tree?" He asked.

"You aren't loud enough," Florence said judgmentally. "And also, of course he's stuck in a tree. He didn't tell us because it's obvious."

"Guys I'm stuck in a tree!" Julio screamed from his tree off camera. "Just in case you couldn't guess!"

/

**Confessional- Julio**

"I'm the only really competent brain here," the Spaniard said in the confessional. "I'm not going to rely on lesser minds to help me out, so I'll just spoon-feed everything to them."

/

Algonquin was tightening the laces on his hiking boots. "Okay Julio!" He called up the tree to the Spaniard, who looked down at him. He was in a tangle of branches. "Tell us where to go!"

"What?!" Julio demanded. "As if I'm going to tell you where to go! You'll just ditch me and find Chris without me! What if this is the challenge?!"

Brittany grimaced. "We have to find a way to get him down from there," she said. "Get him down, and we'll all head to Chris together."

/

Max, Harvard, Chandler, Danny, Abby, Dylan, and Kyle all fell out of the sky, landing on a different beach than the first group of people.

"It's a wonder that didn't kill us," Chandler grimaced. "What is it with Chris and trying to kill us. Does anyone know what we ever did to him?"

"Mystery to me," Abby said, slowly trying to get up from the sand. A pair of shoes appeared before her, and she looked up to find Dylan, who was offering her his hand. She took it gratefully.

Kyle rolled his eyes at Dylan's attempts, while Max had a case of the anime eyes, elbowing Kyle, looking like Christmas, her birthday, and Thanksgiving had all come early and on the same day.

/

**Confessional- Max**

"My stomach and I call it," Max said, rubbing her stomach protectively. "They'll be together by episode four. I'll bet a million dollars on it."

/

"I think this rabbit can help us find a way out of here," Danny blurted, while the rest of the group was trying to get up.

Chandler raised an eyebrow. "This is based on the inherent goodness of the bunny population?"

"No," Danny replied. "But bunnies always hop north," he said. "Maybe you could calculate where we landed, and then since we have a compass, we can find our way," he said, pointing at Harvard.

Harvard sighed. "I didn't get a good look," she admitted. "I was busy praying to God."

"Aren't you a scientist?" Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you all kind of supposed to be atheists?"

"Einstein and Newton both believed in God," Harvard reasoned. "And also, we were BLOWN UP OUT OF A BOAT! You weren't praying in any way?"

Danny seemed to have had enough. "Guys!" He cried. He pointed south of the rabbit. "We need to go that way! Okay?!"

/

**Confessional- Danny**

"The rabbit told me," the normal guy said in the confession can. "But I needed to get them to believe me, and telling them a rabbit told me where the host a reality TV show on a toxic waste infected island would not look particularly good for my image."

/

"That whole 'bunnies always hop north' thing is a myth," Max said, looking at her phone, typing in something.

Abby sighed. "You really think so?" She asked. The group had split into two, with her, Harvard, Dylan, and Max in the back, and everyone else in the front.

"What does he have to gain with lying about the rabbit?" Dylan asked. "He needs to get to the finish line as well, otherwise we ALL lose."

Max sighed. "Assuming it's a challenge any way. It doesn't seem painful enough to be a challenge, especially on this show."

"Indeed," Harvard replied. "It's probably just to determine the teams knowing our so loving host," she sighed.

/

**Confessional- Harvard**

"I've calculated the odds of me winning this season," the smart female said. "And the chances of me just SURVIVING is low enough. I've found that I just need to make some friends, pray I get to the merge, and then get out."

/

Eden, Charles, Miriam, Piper, Rodrigo, and Rina all landed on yet another beach, all of them landing with another heavy thud.

Charles was the first one to get up. "I don't need the rest of you holding me down," he said with an air of self-importance in the way that he strutted away from the other contestants. "I'm bound to find Chris on my own." He strode off into the woods.

"He's kind of a jerk, isn't he?" Eden asked, dusting herself off.

"Seems like it," Rodrigo replied. "But there is strength in numbers. Plus, he seems to be a very powerful person to be around." Rodrigo followed Charles's trail into the woods.

Rina sighed and turned around. The camera followed her line of sight, revealing Chris, Chef and the Dock of Shame in the opposite direction that Charles and Rodrigo went off in. Chris smiled and waved at her. "Well looks like we managed to figure it out. Let's go, shall we?"

"Congratulations," Chris said as Eden, Miriam, Piper, and Rina ran up to the Dock of Shame. "You managed to complete the first part of the challenge. And you four are the first ones here out of the entire cast of twenty one!"

Piper looked around cautiously. "Does that mean we will all be on the same team?" She asked.

"Oh no, of course not," Chris chuckled. "I have a list of the teams right here though," he said, patting a pocket on his shirt. He reached into it, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper. "Feel free to knock yourself out."

Piper caught the piece of paper, sitting down on the ground to read it. She unfolded it, and a frown appeared on her face. "It doesn't say anything," she said angrily, waving the blank piece of paper.

Chris grinned. "Good job!" He cheered. "You've uncovered part two of the first half of this challenge!"

"What does that mean?" Miriam asked. "What are we supposed to do?"

Rina snapped her fingers in sudden realization. "I got it! The teams are written down on the paper, we just can't see it yet!"

"So what does that mean?" Eden questioned. "Like invisible ink?"

"Exactly!" Piper said, catching on. "We need to uncover it! What do you think it could be?"

/

Charles was walking through the forest, clearly having second thoughts and having to reassure himself. Rodrigo was following closely in the trees, listening intently to what he was doing. "Should I really have separated from them?" Charles asked himself. "No of course not, I'd never be wrong. My team was so dumb, they probably couldn't tell left from right-" he plowed directly into Abby, who was talking to Dylan.

"Oh God!" Abby cried. "It's like my worst nightmare, my brother suddenly appearing!"

Charles grimaced. "Very funny. Well since we are together, I suppose we should work together," he said.

"I wouldn't advise that," Chandler said, having turned around. "We are following a rabbit whisperer. Sounds like a funny joke, but unfortunately this is my life now."

"I'm not a rabbit whisperer!" Danny cried. "I just have a good feeling about going this direction, okay?!"

Max rolled her eyes. "Like that's any better."

"Well," Charles said. "Since I'm feeling particularly nice, I'll tell you you are going in the wrong direction. My team ended up that way, and it was a dead end."

/

**Confessional- Abby**

The Vigilante was sitting in the confessional. "As someone who unfortunately grew up with Charles, I know that he hasn't particularly mastered the art of observation. Wherever he says it isn't, it must be!"

/

Charles was walking away, in the wrong direction of course, and Rodrigo came out of the tree line. "Chris is actually in that direction," he said to the band of people.

"How exactly are we supposed to trust you?" Harvard asked. "Weren't you the bullfighter?"

"Yes," Rodrigo replied boredly. "And you are supposed to trust me because Charles, if you didn't know, is an absolute idiot."

Abby nodded sagely. "I'd trust anyone more than I do Charles. Let's keep going."

"I'm sorry, just to clarify," Chandler said slowly. "You want us to follow the rabbit?"

/

Rina was holding the paper over the lake. "Maybe it isn't water proof," she said.

"Be careful!" Piper said. "We should try something else first. If we only get the only get the one paper, shouldn't we try things that won't destroy it?"

Eden sighed. "Do you have any other ideas?"

"What if we try heating it?" Piper asked. "Some invisible ink react to heat, and it wouldn't destroy the paper."

Miriam nodded. "I think Piper could be on to something. There's no disadvantage to heating it after all."

"Fine," the French-Canadian sighed, lifting up the piece of paper from its perch over the water. "We'll try it."

/

Algonquin was kicking a tree, which was causing it to shake. The camera cut to Julio, who was hugging the trunk for dear life. "Can you not be so aggressive?!" The encyclodeiac screamed.

"I thought you wanted to get down," Algonquin yelled up at Julio.

/

**Confessional- Algonquin**

"I thought I would hate it here, especially since last season got cancelled and I made it so far in that one," the boy scout grimaced. "But so far, it hasn't been too bad."

/

Florence was flinching with each kick that Algonquin landed on the tree trunk. "How on Earth does he not have a stubbed toe?"

"After being on an island with him for a little while, I can safely say that he is basically invincible for some odd reason," Annah frowned.

"Got it!" Algonquin cried, as bangs were heard coming from the top of the tree. Julio made a sound of pain with each bang on the branches. He finally landed with a heavy thud. "Okay, where is Chris?"

"Don't you think it would be a bit wiser to let him recover first?" Florence asked, running up to the boy scout.

Algonquin now began kicking Julio impatiently. "No this is much more efficient."

"He's east of here!" Julio cried, curled up in a ball on the ground. "Can someone help me?!"

Simon ran over as well, picking up the encyclopedia as the team ran towards Chris.

/

"We made it!" Dylan cheered as the team reached Chris, who held out a piece of paper. "What on Earth are we supposed to do with this?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't really feel like explaining it again."

Danny was petting a bird he seemingly just picked up. "The teams are written on there in invisible ink," he said. "We have to find the way to decipher it."

"Is there some sort of reward?" Rodrigo asked, approaching his former team. Rina was holding a match over the piece of paper, while Eden, Piper, and Miriam were all huddling together about five feet away in fear.

"Well, it looks like we are going to be playing with fire this round," Chandler joked. "Literally."

Piper shot him a dark look, but Rina began to laugh hysterically, dropping the match on the sheet of paper, causing both the paper and her skirt to light on fire.

/

**Confessional- Piper**

"I hate my team," Piper narrowed her eyes. "Or temporary team. Or whatever."

/

Algonquin ran into the frame where Chris was, taking the piece of paper from his outstretched arm. "Let's get this challenge started!" He cheered.

"The teams must be on this paper," Florence reasoned. "Almost all invisible ink needs light to be seen so…" she grabbed the paper from the boy scout, and held it up to the sun. "Got it!"

Chris grinned. "And with that, Florence wins the challenge. And for her reward, her team automatically gets one point in the actual challenge!"

"So what are the actual teams?" Miriam asked, while Rina was running around on fire in the background.

"Well," Chris said, grabbing the actual sheet of paper with actual ink. "The teams are as follows. Dylan! Eden! Chandler! Abby! Algonquin! Harvard! Piper! Jaime! Julio! Kyle! And… Miriam! You all will make up team one! Come up with a name while I list everyone else."

"Annah! Brittany! Charles… wherever he is… Danny! Florence! Gabe! Georgia! Max! Rina! Rodrigo! And… Simon! You all will be team two!" Chris turned around to face the first team. "You all got a name?"

Algonquin nodded. "As the team leader of this otherwise horrible team," he said. "I hereby christen us the Crying Griffins!"

"Like a griffin crying?" Chandler asked. "Because I don't particularly like that name."

"Neither do I…" Dylan and Abby said simultaneously. They looked at each other and both looked away.

Chris shrugged. "Well team names are final. Nice name Algonquin. Team two?"

"Team Green!" Charles called, appearing from the woods. "Thanks for leaving me behind by the way."

"Team Green?" Chris asked. "Why?"

Charles grinned. "It's my favorite color, of course."

"Why does he get to pick?" Kyle demanded. "He wasn't even here when the teams were announced!"

Chris sighed. "Like I said, the team names are final. So you all will henceforth be known as Team Green. You can thank Charles. Any way. Your first challenge will be awaiting you at the top of the hill. Chef took the liberty of moving all your stuff into your cabins. Go get your swimsuits and meet me up there in ten!"

/

"Why are you the way you are?" Rodrigo asked Charles as they were unpacking their stuff. Gabe was just chilling on his bed, bopping his head along to some music, Danny was deep in conversation with a cat, and Simon was unloading about five jack-in-the-boxes.

Charles narrowed his eyes. "You mean why am I always right? Because I was born this way. Get used to it."

"I meant why are you so intent on *beep*ing everyone else off," Rodrigo said. "Calling our team 'Team Green' isn't going to get you a lot of popularity points. And you kind of have to popular to well in this game."

"I'd like to point out that Heather wasn't popular at all, and she made it to top three," Charles said.

/

**Confessional- Gabe**

"I don't tend to stick out much," Gabe said. "No one even noticed I wasn't in the first half of the challenge. And I'd like to stay that way. If no one knows that I exist, they can't vote me off! So it's a master plan! And one Charles really needs to work on…"

/

"I hate you," Annah said to Brittany. "If you hadn't been such a jerk, maybe I wouldn't hate you so much."

"Maybe it you hadn't acted like an absolute *beep* I wouldn't hate you either," Brittany shot back. "First impressions last a life time."

Georgia also had had enough. "You both are *beep*es!" She screamed.

/

**Confessional- Georgia**

"In hindsight, not the best thing to scream," the shorty said sheepishly.

/

Florence and Max shared a look of worry. They both thought a three-way brawl was sure to break out. Rina meanwhile, couldn't seem to care less, and was innocently reading a magazine.

"You take that back," Annah said in a hushed voice. Brittany, Annah, and Georgia looked were all staring daggers at each other.

Max ran between the three women, pushing them all apart. "We need to get along or else none of us will win the million dollars, alright?"

"Fine," Georgia said, walking towards her bed, still looking angrily over her shoulder.

Florence waited for Max to return, and gave her a high five. "Well played," she said, and Max gave a smile in return.

/

"You all are pretty darn lucky to have me on your team," Algonquin said, taking off his hiking boots. "You wouldn't last a minute without me."

Chandler rolled his eyes. "Yes because God knows we need a megalomaniac boy scout."

"Well to be honest none of us are really strong," Jaime pointed out. "It's nice to have a little brain for our brawn."

"What about the jock over there?" Julio asked, pointing at Dylan, who was throwing a basketball against the wall, until it ricocheted and hit him in the head. "Yeah, okay. I see your point."

Kyle was in his bed reading a book, his legs crossed. He looked down at the quarreling males, and rolled his eyes. "We have a challenge to win," he said briskly. "And I intend to win it, unlike the rest of you."

"As long as it doesn't involve me dying a horrible death, I'd be on board with that," Chandler said, following Kyle out the door.

/

**Confessional- Kyle**

"Everyone other than myself and Chandler seem to be going for the throats. Which means that they aren't really focusing, and Chandler isn't exactly… physically fit…" Kyle paused. "Which means I've got to carry my team through this."

/

The camera cut to a shot of the female cabin, Abby, and Harvard were sharing a conversation. Meanwhile, Miriam was practicing her dance moves, Eden was in her swimsuit, exiting the cabin, and Piper was sitting on her bunk looking particularly lonely.

"So as I was saying," Harvard said. "It is completely illogical to have this phenomanon known as 'love at first sight'. It's entirely scientific, and will simply go away over time."

Abby sighed. "You take all the fun out of everything Harvard," she frowned.

"For me it's fun to take the fun out of everything," Harvard replied.

/

**Confessional- Harvard**

"Why was Abby asking about that…?" Harvard asked. "I thought she was displaying some of the symptoms earlier but-" she gasped. "Oh!"

/

"Indeed!" Chris grinned. The camera had cut back to him, standing on the Dock of Shame. "How many jokes will Chandler crack? Will Georgia, Brittany, and Annah tear themselves limb from limb? And who will be going home first? All these answers and more on the next episode of Total! Drama! Project: Pearl!"

* * *

_**And there it is! Almost three weeks later, perfected and planned, the first episode. It may have appeared a little messy, with the three different groups of contestants, but trust me there is a method to the madness!**_

_**In other news, I have the season planned up to the merge. I know who is merging, who isn't, and the elimination order up until then. I can't plan past that, because when the merge hits, I'll be asking each owner of a character (left in the season) what character they want returned to camp! So there's a fun incentive!**_

_**What did you think? Who do you think will be eliminated first? And most importantly, who do you think will win? Any questions and predictions you have will be answered at the beginning of every new chapter, so I encourage you to ask them for answers!**_

_**Most Sincerely,**_

_**Pika**_


	4. The One With the Retired Sharks

_**Total Drama Project: Pearl Episode 2: "The One With The Retired Sharks"**_

_**Q/A Time! Oh boy!**_

Candela Monsoon:

Lol, I was so sleepy until I saw the update, I woke up instantly. XD I've been really busy and I always ended up sleeping around 1am onwards but thanks so much for updating! :D

I'm liking everyone here so far. I got a bit lost at the challenge part but I found my way again after a quick reread lol. All in all, so far so good! I'm also alright wih my OC's portrayal this episode!

Good job Pika! :D Can't wait for the next update!

_**Thank you! It's really good to hear that you enjoyed it, that is kind of my job after all! Hopefully I didn't keep you up too late!**_

Isanity03: This was a great chapter. Danny and Georgia were pretty good. And for the characteristics... of you need more information on my characters, you can dm me. I hope Danny and Georgia won't be the first one out, but it's your story and you decide who stays and who goes. Anyway, good luck on the next chapter!

_**Thank you! And also, don't worry about it! I was just poking some fun at you, same as what I did with Harvard.**_

PoeticDeath3: Dang this chapter has me really excited for the season.

As for who will be out first I think there is two good bets right now, one is Danny following around a Rabbit doesn't seem very smart and his team will likely remember that. The second sadly is Charles he has pissed off some people thankfully it seems obvious that he will be the next to boot so because of that I don't think he will be out next more likely he will start buying votes and what not.

As for who will win it is really early to call but a few people stood out to me Piper seems capable of going all the way as does Gabe and Annah

Now for some thoughts on the overall episode.

It seems like something may be in the future for Abby and Dylan so that is very exciting I also like Abby and Chandler as friends and I hope that continues the two of them are two of my favorites right now (of course likely biased since Abby is my OC)

Other favorites include Max and Piper (Another OC of mine so again likely bias)

Also not trying to criticize anything but it felt like these characters we didn't see a lot of so still trying to learn about the following. Brittany, Eden, Florence, Jamie, Kahlin, Miram, Rina, and Simon

thanks for a great chapter really looking forward to whatever is next.  
-Caleb  
(Poeticdeath3/Crashdog55)

_**Great! That just tells me it did it's job very well! Naturally as the main villain Piper will probably make it very far but I don't know... you'll see more of her 'evil' deeds in this chapter. Gabe is also going to change quite a bit (wait... who was I talking about?), but I dontt think Annah will ever change. **_

_**As for the character balance, I admit that in every chapter certain characters are going to have more play than others, so typically I pick several characters that are extremely important to what's going on to be the "main" characters for that particular chapter. For example, last chapter it as Dylan and Abby, setting up their relationship, Chandler, Florence, and Algonquin (kinda). These WILL change every chapter for the most part, like for example, Rodrigo will play a pretty big role here. Don't worry. Every character will have a time in the spotlight.**_

Lessoneritalia: i'm a bit surprised you made florence so...bold but im happy with your interpretation :3

_**Good! She's very bold in this chapter as well, so I'm glad you like this version of her!**_

Li'lNuggets: I am looking forward to the next chapter. So far, I am liking the characters and can't wait to see more of them and their interactions. I think that Charles might be one of the first eliminations, but not like the first to be booted. Anyways, I think so far, Chandler has to be one of my favorites. I can't wait to find out what happens in the next chapter.

_**Great! Yes, admittedly, it does feel like Charles will be one of the first boots, but who knows? Well, I do, but no one else!**_

Oh I'm so excited ! Rina is being such a team player and I'm excited to read more about her in the future. All the characters are so interesting but it's going to take me a while to get used to all the names and personalities. However Charles and Danny will be the first to leave. Good luck !

_**Great! Rina plays a little bit more of a role in this chapter than the last one, so I'm glad you want to see more! Naturally, it took me a while too! Also, a very strong prediction, but this chapter may not go the way you think it will.**_

* * *

_**The Crying Griffins:**_

_**Abby (The Rich Vigilante) PoeticDeath3**_

_**Dylan (The Cheerful Jock) SuperDylan870**_

_**Eden (The Martial Agent) Candela Monsoon**_

_**Algonquin (The Rebellious Boy Scout)**__** Michaelfang9**_

_**Chandler (The Sarcastic Geek) Mine**_

_**Harvard (The Smart Stereotype) Mine**_

_**Jaime (The Who Knew Everything about Everybody) szenkinmaciej**_

_**Julio (The Human Encyclopedia)**__** Lime-Lensed Lord**_

_**Kahlin [Kyle] (The Laid Back Observer) Nikolai777**_

_**Piper (The Evil Misunderstood) PoeticDeath3**_

_**Miriam (The Fiery Dancer) Nikolai777**_

* * *

_**Team Green**__**:**_

_**Annah (The Strategist)**__** adifferenttateofmind**_

_**Brittany (The Girl with a Dark Secret)**__** Liz the Sweet Writer**_

_**Charles (The Man with the Money) PoeticDeath3**_

_**Danny (The 'Basic' Guy) isanity03**_

_**Florence (Norway's Beauty Pride) Lessoneritalia**_

_**Gabe (The Easy-Goer)**__** Gabox15**_

_**Georgia (The Shorty) isanity03**_

_**Max (The Energetic Tomboy) Dogtimus**_

_**Rina (The Confident Singer) Space Zodiac**_

_**Rodrigo (The Bullfighter) Li'lNuggets**_

_**Simon (The Jester) Dogtimus**_

* * *

"Welcome!" Chris popped into the frame. The camera zoomed out, revealing the host was standing on the Dock of Shame. He flashed his trademarked smile, and continued on with his intro. "We met our contestants! Some of them were great," the camera cut to a clip of Algonquin kicking Julio, who was huddling on the ground in a ball.

"Some of them were kind of average," the camera cut to Gabe, who shot the camera an inquisitive look. "Some of them were in love!" The camera cut to Dylan and Abby exchanging glances, and then looking away, blushing. "And some were absolutely awful." The camera cut to a picture of Chandler cracking jokes to Abby on the boat. "But we blew them all up, and stuck them on an island!"

The camera went back to Chris. "Somehow, Florence was single-handedly able to win the challenge, and the teams were all of a sudden determined. Everyone started rivalries with another, and now they all have to compete against and with each other for a million dollars! Welcome to a no-holds barred game of Total! Drama! Project: Pearl!"

/

_**Opening Chords**_

The camera opened on a gopher, who had just crawled out of the ground, and seemed blinded from the light. It looked like he hadn't seen the light in weeks. A bass came flying out of the sky, hitting the gopher square on the head, knocking it back into the hole, and leaving the bass flopping on the surface.

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera cut to Algonquin, who was fishing into lake Wawanakwa on the surface. He had a puzzled look on his face, having just witnessed the bass that flew and hit the gopher. Something grabbed his fishing rod, tugging on it wildly until Chandler flew out of the water, flying into the sky. Algonquin stared at the camera, confused once again

_**You guys are on my mind**_

The camera cut to the top of the mountain where Eden was practicing her martial arts in front of Miriam, who was watching her, looking a little unimpressed. Eden seemed to finish her routine. Miriam stepped up and began to dance, clearly showing up Eden, who sighed until Chandler flew out of the sky, hitting Miriam off the cliff. Eden now began to laugh hysterically

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Danny, Charles, and Gabe were all walking in the forest exchanging pleasantries, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gabe and Charles continued their conversation, walking onward, while Danny stopped, and knelt down. He began to talk to a frog, who looked at him strangely.

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Harvard and Julio were having some sort of battle of smarts, both of them reciting facts at about ninety words a minute. They were both completely running out of breath, their faces turning purple. They both passed out simultaneously. Jaime strode into the frame, and looked at the two nerds. He stood on top of Julio like a hunter standing on his prey.

_**I Wanna live close to the sun**_

Florence was in the confessional talking about something, and she said something evidently very smart, having a very smug look on her face as she smiled, her teeth flashing, causing the camera to black out.

_**Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Brittany and Annah were arguing about something. Annah pulled out a venus fly trap, and showed it to Brittany. Brittany gave a very confused look at the camera. Annah set the fly trap down, looking rather proud of herself. Brittany shrugged and punched her, causing Annah to keel over. Piper looked down from a tree, and began to laugh hysterically. Brittany looked up, and Piper disappeared into the leafs.

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Rina was singing along to the music in one of the cabins. Simon was laying on the bed, sifting through a deck of cards, and Jaime walked into the frame, waving at Simon, who gave him a chin jut in return. As Jaime began to lay down on his bed, a teddy bear popped up out of the bed, causing him to freak out, leaving the cabin screaming. Simon began to crack up, and Rina glared at him, a p-oed look on her face

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Dylan and Georgia were clearly about to play football. Dylan had a concerned look on his face, and clearly asked if Georgia was okay with it. Georgia nodded aggressively. Dylan grabbed the football and Georgia began to run. Dylan threw the football, but it went directly over Georgia's head, and she began to scream at him.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Rodrigo was clearly trying to train a bull he found on the island. He tried to whip the bull, and Max began to flinch with each strike of the whip. She ran forward, grabbing the whip from Rodrigo, who sighed, and let it go of the whip, and walked away. Suddenly the whip struck out, hitting Rodrigo. He turned around, looking at Max who smiled at him innocently.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

Abby was hanging out with Kyle, playing checkers. Kyle crossed his arms and leaned back after moving one of his pieces. Abby observed the board for a minute, scratching her chin curiously. She then grabbed a checker piece, and jumped over the entire board, and grabbed all of Kyle's pieces. Kyle put his head on the table as Abby bragged about her victory

_**Whistling Chorus**_

The cast was sitting around the campfire. The camera zoomed in on Abby and Dylan, who were looking at each other awkwardly. Dylan began to lean in, but Abby leapt out of the way at the last minute, leaving her hiding behind her stump, and Dylan fell onto her stump. The cast whistled the chorus, as Chris popped into the frame, spinning a plate of marshmallows on his finger.

/

"I'm sorry?" Chandler asked, as the camera opened on the top of the giant mountain on Camp Wawanakwa. "Just to clarify, you want us to recreate the first ever challenge by jumping off a cliff?"

Chris winked and pointed at the geek. "That is absolutely correct! And feel free to take your time in your decision. We do kind of need to get an episode out of this, and our lawyers haven't exactly approved part two of the challenge yet."

"Weren't you just going to have us make a hot tub?" Kyle crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"No actually," Chris replied. "My plan was to take a creative spin on it, and involves you getting into a scalding hot water, and staying there for twenty minutes."

Julio's eyebrows scrunched together. "That could kill a person. With ease I might add."

"Exact-a-mundo!" Chris winked again. "So, now I'm taking this challenge with a creative twist like what I was going to do. So! See down there?" He pointed over the cliff.

"You mean the thing that will inevitably kill all of us?" Florence asked, a hint of salt in her voice.

Chris nodded. "So! I'm sure you all remember that we stocked this lake full of live man-eating sharks, but unfortunately, they retired at the ripe old age of twenty-five. So instead, we decided to replace them with piranhas. Thanks to the good ol' toxic waste a couple years ago, they are nice and kill-ey… so yeah! Have fun with that. Don't miss the target. Team Green, you go first, and don't forget, because you have Florence on your team, you get one extra point!" A counter appeared on screen, and a 'one' appeared on it with a satisfying 'ding'.

"So." Rodrigo said. "Who wants to go first and… test the waters?"

"I think Georgia should do it!" Annah and Brittany cried at the same time. They looked at each other, crossed their arms and turned away.

Florence sighed and crossed her arms. "As the winner of the last challenge," she said thickly. "I say that I'll jump first."

/

**Confessional- Florence**

"If there is one thing I've learned about anything, it's that you have to do it first. Because when you do it first, everyone else gain respect for you, and will follow you afterwards."

/

Florence dived off the end of the cliff. "It's completely safe!" She screamed as she fell. Luckily for her, she landed in the 'safe' zone of water in the area below.

"Welp," Eden shrugged. "I guess I'll go next then," she said, leaping off the cliff. "Geronimo!" She screamed on her way down. When she landed, she gave Florence a high five.

The camera cut to Jaime and Piper, who were standing by the cliff, admiring Eden's bold jump. "That's amazing," Jaime muttered. "Especially for someone with a particularly normal life. And on the other team. It's very cool that she wants to be a martial agent."

Piper narrowed her eyes. "You figured her out? Just like that? How? And, have you figured everyone out?"

"Yes, I did," Jaime replied. "And it's just a talent. I was kind of born with it I suppose. You see I know for example that you were at one point an o-"

"Stop!" Piper put her hands up. "So what can you tell me about everyone else? For example… Brittany?"

Jaime shook his head. "I believe that I shouldn't share private information with other people. And her history is quite complicated to explain regardless."

/

**Confessional- Piper**

"Jaime is kind of a wild card," Piper said to herself. "He holds a lot of power in his abilities; he could probably destroy anyone. I need to get rid of him before he does anything destructive."

/

"Adios!" Rodrigo said calmly to his team, jumping off the cliff.

Rina, Charles, Danny, Brittany, Annah and Georgia all shared worried glances as they were the only ones left. "Ah well," Rina grinned. "It's been fun, right?" She leapt off the cliff, screaming her way down.

"My vocal chords are going to be in a horrible shape for weeks!" Rina grimaced, climbing out of the water pit.

Rodrigo sighed, "It looks like our anchor isn't going to do anything," he said, looking up.

"Our… anchor?" Rina asked, then looked up, seeing Charles huddling in fear. "Oh. I see what you mean."

Florence had walked up to the two teens looking up the cliff. "He just needs a push in the right direction is all."

"I don't know what it would be," Rodrigo replied. "We can't threaten him, he's already going to be the first boot any way. And we can't bribe him either."

"Have you been discussing who to vote off with other people?" Florence asked. "If so, I'd really like to get in on that."

"No, I haven't been talking about it with the other campers," Rodrigo said. "It's just pretty obvious at this point."

/

**Confessional- Rodrigo**

"Honestly, I'd rather be doing my own thing. Let everyone else do theirs, and let me do mine. It's really quite simple."

/

"Nope!" Charles was panicking at the top of the cliff. "Can't do it! Won't do it! Count me out Chris, I'm not going to damage my own beautiful face!"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Charles? Your team may not be very grateful. This could get you eliminated."

"Also, your 'beautiful face' is a bit of a stretch," Abby added from the other side of the cliff.

Charles shot his sister a dirty look. "I don't care. I'll take the punishment. What exactly is the punishment?" He asked.

"Well," Chris said cheerily. "The punishment is that you have to go find my interns! They all ran off somewhere, and honestly I can't find them. So your new challenge is to get those slaves back! If you manage to do it, I'll even grant you immunity if your team loses."

Charles nodded. "On it. So where exactly is the safe way down? Wasn't there an escalator or something?"

"Yeah…" Chris replied slowly. "So actually that got uninstalled because of budget stuff… soooooo…." he pushed Charles off the cliff extremely casually.

Danny watched Annah, Brittany, and Georgia all bickering at each other. "I need to get out of this crazy place," he muttered to himself, running towards the edge of the cliff, and an eagle appeared out of the blue, and carried him down the cliffside.

Team Green was in shock and awe as the normal guy returned to the surface. "Thank you!" He said to the eagle, who cawed in response, and flew away.

/

**Confessional- Rina**

"Insane? Maybe. But he's got some serious style! I kind of like that," she said, contemplating it for a minute.

/

Annah was holding a potted plant protectively as she looked over the cliff face. "Can you take Drax the Destroyer?" She asked Chris, who nodded. She put the potted plant on the ground next to his feet, then leapt off the cliff.

Chris picked up Drax the Destroyer, and looked at it tearfully. "Larry…" he said as a tear fell down his face.

Brittany and Georgia both blinked in surprise and confusion. Georgia took her opportunity, and shoved Brittany off the cliff, and jumped after her.

"Congratulations Team Green!" Chris called down to the now completely wet team. "All but one of you actually jumped, so that gives you a score of nine! Okay!" He said, turning to the Griffins. "Eden jumped the gun, but the rest of you all have to jump, or else you tie or lose. And if you tie, you all lose."

Algonquin looked around at his team. "Come now! To victory!" He leaped off the cliff into the pool of water below.

"That was brave," Chandler admired the Boy Scout. "But I really don't think I can do that. I'm not the biggest fan of heights. And particularly not a fan of falling from them."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Come on!" He said to the Geek. "We all need to jump, or else we are going to be burnt alive!"

"Scalded," Chris corrected. Kyle turned around and gave him a deathly stare.

Chandler sighed. "I'm sorry," he said to Kyle. "I can't do it. Chris, I'll go look for your interns, I'll just go down the normal way," he said defeatedly.

"Loser," Piper grimaced, and leapt off the cliff with Kyle in tow.

"This is highly dangerous and will probably lead to my death," Harvard said. "But we need this, don't we?!" She leapt off the cliff.

"What she said!" Julio cried, jumping after Harvard. Miriam danced her way off the cliff, taking an elegant swan dive off the edge.

Jaime, Dylan, and Abby were all left at the top of the cliff. "Do you wa-" both Dylan and Abby began at the same time.

Jaime rolled his eyes. "How about we do ladies first," he suggested as Abby blushed profusely. Abby nodded in agreement, and leapt from the cliff, screaming her way down. "Honestly, I don't think I'm going to go," Jaime said shyly. "So you can go and we can call it a day," he said to Dylan.

"You sure?" Chris asked. "You don't jump, and your entire team is going to lose. That's not a good burden to bare dude."

/

**Confessional- Chandler**

"Oh thank God," Chandler took a deep breath in the confession can. "If Jaime doesn't jump, it will probably save me from elimination. I haven't cracked all my jokes yet!"

/

Jaime nodded. "I'll go with Chandler and Charles to find your interns. I'm sorry!" He called down to his team, who all shared frustrated glances.

"And there you have it! With eight points, the Crying Griffins are headed for elimination tonight!" Chris grinned. "You have an hour to socialize and finalize. Than I need you in the campfire pit. Both teams!"

/

"So I guess we are the losers, huh?" Chandler asked Charles and Jaime. Jaime gave a nod, but Charles stuck his nose up in the air indignantly.

"Actually, you are both the losers," the Man With the Money said. "I know exactly how to find these interns and get immunity."

Chandler blinked. "Wait a minute Charles. If you get the interns, that helps no one! The smarter and better thing to do would be to let me or Jaime get it so that at least one of us is protected by immunity!"

"Yeah, you are right." Charles said. "It's just that I don't care. So! Have fun at elimination! I invite you to try and find the interns before me."

/

**Confessional- Charles**

"Some might say that was cruel, but it's only logical. Plus, I'd get them on my own any way. Chris never pays them, so they attracted to cash like moths to a flame!"

/

Jaime and Chandler watched Charles stride away, and both of them gave a massive sigh of defeat, and leaned against two separate trees. "I'm sorry about your parents," Jaime said sheepishly.

"Yeah I- how did you know about that?" Chandler asked.

Jaime shrugged. "It was a talent I was born with. I'm guessing you joined the show so you could unite the family again?"

"Yeah," Chandler replied. "It was a stupid idea really. Both of them care about me, but not as much as they hate each other. There's no point in me staying, so I hope you get to."

Jaime tilted his head. "No, it wasn't I can tell you are just saying that so that I don't feel bad if you get voted off tonight.""

"Well, I still want you to say," Chandler said, getting up.

Jaime got up quickly, grabbing Chandler's arm before he could leave. "What are you going to do though? Are you actually going to campaign against yourself?!"

"No," Chandler replied. "I'm just going to vote for myself. Other than that, I'll let the chips fall where they may."

Chandler left the forest, leaving Jaime, who stood in the clearing with a guilty look on his face. "What are you doing?" A voice hissed, and Piper appeared beside Jaime. "You just got him to vote for HIMSELF! Press your advantage!"

Jaime turned around with an incredulous look on his face. "How long have you been there?! You heard me talking with him?!"

"Of course I did," Piper replied. "You are an extremely valuable asset to the team, and I had to make sure you didn't screw anything up! Nobody cares about sob stories, no matter how sad they are," a look of recollection flashed in her eyes for a moment.

"Piper…" Jaime said sorrowfully, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Piper shook him off, and slapped him. "A LOT of people think you are suspicious! And a lot more people like that stupid comedian. If you do nothing, you'll still get booted! Honor his wish! Vote him out!" She put her hand out as a sign of teaming up.

Jaime hesitated, and looked at Piper's outstretched hand, looking at it with all the thought he possessed. Then he took it, and the two shook on Piper's proposal.

/

"Okay," Piper said, leading Jaime through the cabins. She looked around and saw Abby and Harvard eating at one of the picnic tables. "Abby and Harvard both really like Chandler. It's imperative you get their votes. And there's only one sure-fire way. Blackmail."

Jaime recoiled. "Blackmail?!" He demanded. "What one Earth would I blackmail Abby- well.. What would I blackmail Harvard for?!"

"Harvard knows too," Piper grinned. "Kill two birds with one stone." She pushed Jaime towards them, and then darted off the scene. "Get Dylan and Max next!"

/

**Confessional- Jaime**

"I feel really bad about this," Jaime said, looking at his feet. Chandler's wish was to let the chips fall where they may, but Piper is so pushy, I'm afraid she may actually kill me!"

/

"So it looks like we saved our hides," Florence said, sunbathing on the beach, with Rina next to her, and Rodrigo playing tic-tac-toe with Simon in the sand Gabe was simply wading through the water. "No thanks to Charles any way."

Rodrigo rolled his eyes. "Amen to that."

"He's not very fun," Simon added. "And that's game," he said, drawing a final circle, and then a line through it.

Rodrigo looked at him thoughtfully. "You are a lot smarter than you look, you know that?" Out of nowhere, a head from a jack-in-the-box came out the sand, scaring Rodrigo so much he screamed.

Simon burst out laughing, he was on the ground, pounding his fists against the sand, tears streaming from his eyes.

"That's really not cool," Rodrigo said, holding his hand over his heart. "Really really not cool dude."

"Maybe not for you!" Simon wiped a tear from his eye. "I also have some card tricks if you are interested in magic."

"I'll do it!" Gabe exclaimed, running from the ocean towards the Jester.

Rina leapt up from her chair. "I'll do it!" She exclaimed, right as Gabe managed to get to Simon. Gabe frowned angrily.

/

**Confessional- ?**

"Great. I'm invisible."

/

"Guys!" Charles exclaimed, running towards the group of people, who all looked up. "I found the interns!"

Florence rolled her eyes. "Good for you. Say, wasn't there just a person here?"

"No," Rodrigo frowned. "I feel like there was, but I guess not. That's interesting. Simon, Rina, did you two see anything?"

Simon and Rina looked up from the card trick, looking around and found nothing. They both shrugged and went back to their trick.

Piper appeared, walking into the frame, whispering something in Simon's ear. Simon nodded, and pointed towards his cabin. "Should be first drawer on the left," he said.

/

**Campfire Ceremony**

"Hello there!" Chris waved happily. "Some of you really sucked today," he said, looking at Chandler, Jaime, and Charles. "And most of you were pretty mediocre. But now, it's time to cast your votes, and give someone the ultimate disrespect of leaving the island early. But first, we need to go over some stuff. You know, boilerplate."

The camera cut to the cast looking at a literal boilerplate on the ground. Chris was grinning ear to ear.

"That's a little literal, don't you think?" Chandler asked.

Chris shrugged. "Meet the Boilerplate of Shame patent pending! Whoever is eliminated will have to get on this thing, and it'll fling you five thousand feet in the air! Not to worry, according to legals, we have to provide a parachute." He threw something at Max.

"Is this… a bedsheet?" Max asked, examining the 'parachute'.

"Exactly," Chris grinned. "So you don't want to be voted off! But, it's time to unveil a massive twist! This season, the winning team gets one communal vote!"

"WHAT?!" The contestants shrieked.

Chris nodded. "So before I read out of the people who are safe, the winning team will select someone who will give me the one vote before everyone whose heads are on the chopping block! Now! Get voting!"

/

"I have to…" Abby and Harvard hesitated.

"Good-bye comedian," Piper grinned.

"Jaime is just plain suspicious," Algonquin said.

/

Jaime was headed for the confession can, until Piper stopped him. "Vote for Chandler," she said slowly, and then whipped out on of Simon's teddybears. "Or I will get you."

"Okay…" Jaime said, a fearful look on his face.

/

"I have my reasons, okay?!" Jaime exclaimed.

/

"Okay! We've tallied the votes!" Chris grinned. "Team Green, what is your collective vote?"

"We've very reluctantly decided to vote for Jaime," Florence replied, as Team Green looked rather guilty.

Piper looked angrily at Florence, and then Jaime.

Chris nodded, making a tick mark on his sheet with a pen. "Okay! All those who are safe! Congratulations.. Max!"

The (probably) most normal camper got up happily, rubbing her stomach, grabbing her marshmallow from Chris.

"Harvard! And… Julio!"

The two brainiacs both got their marshmallows together, both thanking Chris as they did so.

"Dylan! Abby!"

The Jock and Vigilante went up to get their immunity, looking at each other the whole way up.

"Eden! Miriam!"

The Dancer and Martial Agent both managed to get up while dancing and making karate moves respectively.

"Kyle! Algonquin!"

The two alpha males got up and received their marshmallow together, shaking hands as they did so.

/

**Confessional- Kyle**

"Maybe we did have a deal. Maybe we didn't. You'll never know."

/

"Piper! And the final marshmallow of the night goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaime. Chandler, you've been eliminated."

Chandler nodded. "Well, I guess I had fun," he admitted, looking at his team. "I'll try to remember the good times." He walked by Dylan, giving him a high-five, and by Abby, shaking her hand. Immediately before he left, he turned around. "Hey Jaime," he said, getting Jaime's attention. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Stick up for yourself man, no one else here will do it for you."

Piper looked up, with an extremely confused look on her face.

"Touching," Chris said. "Record your final confessional, then the Boilerplate of Shame awaits."

/

**Final Confessional- Chandler Bing (1st Eliminated / 23rd Place)**

"I knew I had the votes to eliminate Jaime, and I needed to tell the team that there was something more going on. I went around, seeing who voted for who. When Abby and Harvard told me, I knew there was something going on. Only one person I've seen who has the ability to threaten Jaime into submission, and have a reason to vote me off. I told everyone the true evil of this team: Kyle!"

/

"You ready for this?" Chris asked, handing Chandler his bed sheet. "Chef, fire on three! One! Two! THREE!" He screamed, and Chandler went flying off into the distance. "That's hilarious," he laughed.

"So!" Chris continued. "What will happen next episode now that Chandler told everyone the wrong name? Will Jaime be able to stand up to Piper? And will this guy on my list 'Gabe' ever actually show up? All this and more on the next episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: PEARL!"

* * *

_**What'd you think? Be honest! I really hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Who do you think is going next? Did this chapter surprise you? Let me know all the things!**_

_**So why did I eliminate Chandler first? Well. Chandler was never meant to win. Ultimately he's the weakest member on his team, although I hate to admit it. Jaime is going to have a massive future in this story, with Piper, and everyone else has a role to play. Chandler was there for comic relief, and is not at all needed for the plot. He's well-liked sure, but by eliminating him, this shows a change in the story. This is where Piper and Jaime begin working together, and you will see the fallout next episode. I hope you understand.**_

_**Votes: **_

Dylan: Chandler

Eden: Chandler

Abby: Chandler

Algonquin: Jaime

Harvard: Chandler

Piper: Chandler

Julio: Jaime

Kyle: Jaime

Miram: Jaime

Chandler: Chandler

Jaime: Chandler

Team Green (Collective Vote: Jaime

Eliminated: Chandler (7-5)

_**Elimination Order:**_

_**23rd. Chandler Bing (The Sarcastic Geek) (7-5 Vote)**_


	5. The One with the Invisible Dodgeball

_**Hey! Sorry for the delay! Turns out I'm a band nerd, so now that Marching Band is starting up again, I'll be focusing on that. Episodes may be in more of a scattered release, and small hiatuses are likely going to happen. I hate it too, but I promise I will stay determined to finish what I started!**_

_**People who deserve a thank you:**_

_**ThorBringsTheThunder: Story Outline Editor! Made sure I hadn't completely lost my marbles... I assume he'll start next chapter**_

_**My friend Edison: My actual editor! Makes it so that you have a more enjoyable read!**_

_**Reviewers: Seriously, thank you guys so much. No matter what you say, even if it seems super critical I appreciate. I love hearing feedback from you guys! It makes my day when I see a new review posted on this, or any story.**_

_**Readers: For all of you who didn't submit a character, and are just along for the ride, you are just as awesome for putting up with me and my scattered releases!**_

_**Thank you all, really! And now it's time to answer some review questions/comments!**_

* * *

isanity03: Great chapter! Danny and Georgia didn't have many lines, but that's ok. Honestly, I don't really care how many lines they get. I didn't expect Chandler to be the first one eliminated. I thought he was a great character. Sad to see him go. Also, you're writing Danny and Georgia very well. Good job! I can't wait for the next chapter.

_**Good! It was meant to be a bit of a surprise! They don't have much to do in this one either, but trust me, their big parts are coming up quickly (particularly Danny!)**_

Lessoneritalia: Ooff Piper was almost one-sided by my baby gurllllll! Florence is amazing yoo! Yes. Damn good episode...loved it...and sadly i wanted to see more development for chandler since he could do more ;c

_**I can't really decipher that... but uh... yeah, Florence is really cool! And Chandler could definitely do more.**_

Szenkinmaciej: I love how you showed my character. I love the idea of Piper controlling Jaime an I hope for more drama in next chapters

_**Piper's plan isn't going to go exactly according to plan... you'll see, trust me! And there definitely will be more! It's in the name after all!**_

Nikolai777 : I'm so glad this season took off! I didn't want to comment anything for the theme song or first episode because I felt it was wayyy too early to start predicting or stating my opinions on people since not only was it the first episode, but some people didn't get a lot focus in the first episode, so I wanted to at least wait until the first elimination episode before I started stating my opinions on people and the season as a whole. Now that the first elimination is underway, time to voice my thoughts!

How come certain people's names were underlined in the beginning?

It's a bit difficult for me to help differentiate some contestants, I think if you included their skin tone and hairstyle in their intro chapter, it would've helped me visualize them better. Also thanks for putting the contestants names, label and what team they're on in the beginning of the chapter. I'd keep doing that because it helps a lot for me to help remember who's who until I get more familiar with people.

I think I missed something, but why do Annah and Brittany hate each other so much? The scenes they're in usually just emphasize that fact to the point where I confuse them with each other. They're pretty forgettable so far and I see them out in a double elimination unless something changes up. Is Max pregnant or just a big girl? Also I feel like she might play Cupid based on how excited she looked when seeing Dylan and Abby interact. Florence seems to be taking charge of her team so she could play a bigger role into the future.

I like Harvard so far since her dialogue stands out to be in a good way. She reminds me of Scarlett. She didn't get to do a lot in Ep2 but I'm sure that'll change. Julio shares kind of the same shtick with her but it helps that the story emphasized that he's a Spaniard so I can just imagine his lines sounding like Prince Naveen from Princess and the Frog and that usually helps me have him stand out.

Rodrigo to me sounds like Meta Knight. Him being a bullfighter sounds pretty cool, I wonder if we'll get more on that. I feel like someone like Danny might not like him for that though. Speaking of Danny, oh shit, the dude can talk to animals. The way I predict him is that he's gonna be super useful for team challenges but then the team might realize he's too powerful and boot him out when it gets to merge.

Rina running around screaming she's on fire was the funniest part of the first episode. Other than that she didn't stand out to me much because she didn't get much to do in Ep2, but that fire part with her was just amazing so I'll always remember her cause of that. Piper seems to be looking to be a big player in the long run. I'm gonna assume that Jaime was going to say that she used to be an orphan. I have no idea what the gummy bear thing meant though. Was she bribing Jaime with gummy bears...? If so how would she know he likes gummy bears?

Jaime I also seeing playing a pretty notable role in the future since he can read people. He reminds me of Dawn but it doesn't help that people were really split on him on the first elimination. He's gonna have to find out how to get out of that spot. He's probably gonna be Piper's minion for a while, don't know for how long. I hope he doesn't become a "main character" so to speak. I mean that in a way that he's gonna be the one with such a big plot it's going to overshadow everyone else.

If Charles and Abby were smart, they'd put aside their differences to work together to take the money home and split it, but based off their personalities butting heads, I doubt they'll ever come to that conclusion, let alone try it out.

I forgot Abby and Dylan were hinted at being a couple since we didn't get much of that in episode 2, but they both seem cool enough. I'd be open to see how they work off one another and if Charles has anything to say about it. Plus it'll help them be in the spotlight more since I don't think Dylan had a lot to do in this episode.

Umm let's see..oh yeah! I'm worried about Gabe. I feel like him being invisible is going to be a running gag to the point were the whole competition is really going to forget about him, taking away possibilities for interactions. Plus at that point I really do feel like he'd be a floater and end up with a high placement because everyone did forget about him. I hope not cause I find contestants like those boring. Simon is ok. Don't have much to say about him. He seems cool so far, I hope we see more potential out of his jester attribute. I feel like that can be interesting in challenges.

Georgia and Eden need a bit more to do since I sometimes forgot they were competitors. And I feel bad saying that cause Eden's label is that she's into martial arts. That sounds like potential for a lot of comedic and badass moments.

Algonquin is AMAZING! I think he's the best character in the game so far since he really stands out, part of that is thanks to his name, but mostly due to his personality as this "prepared for anything" boy scout. Out of all people in the game, I think he feels the most like a canon TD contestant.

Now onto my OCs Kyle and Miriam. Right of the bat is that I found their interpretation here really interesting. Usually Kyle is the more passive one while Miriam is the one that takes charge here more in other SYOCs I send them into. I find that unique since I don't really see that, especially for Kyle. I was gonna say that I don't really seem him being so adamant about being the leader, but I stopped myself cause I think the story is setting him up as sort of an antagonistic force and I'm really interested to see how you do that. Even then I don't know if I can call him "antagonistic" cause he's just shown that he wants to win and doesn't have time for silly games. I especially like how it looks like him and Algonquin might buddy up based on what Kyle said at elimination.

Miriam has been in the background a lot lately but I'll hold back on that complaint since you did state that character balance is getting tweaked constantly and that character focus will shift around. Miriam hasn't had much to do or say though. My main hope is that she gets stuff to do if she gets booted out in the future because a lot of authors have a lot of fun with her. One thing I hope for is that we get to see Kyle and Miriam interact because the downside is that even though they usually are submitted together in other TD seasons, they rarely or never interact, and that's a shame cause I always want to see how authors have these polar opposites work off one another. Especially now that these two are on the same team, I hope we see that. Overall, a really interesting take on my OCs and I'm interested to see what you have in store for them.

Alright, onto the elimination. I had a lot of the same thoughts on Chandler that you did and didn't see him making it very far. My only prediction with him is that possibly he was gonna get in a relationship with someone based off the girls laughing at his jokes. Other than that, I don't have much to say about him.

...What I will say though is that Chandler and Jaime are huge idiots and here's why. Ok, so Chris said that those who didn't make the jump have to find the interns and that person will find immunity. Ok. Charles goes to find the interns despite it not helping him if he finds them because his team won. Ok. Chandler points this out, but Charles goes to find them anyway. CHANDLER AND JAIME JUST SIT THERE. OH. MY. GOD. I was so freaking astounded that they would do something that STUPID. They had a CHANCE to go find the interns before Charles did and THEY JUST SAT THERE. They had all that time to go get a chance for immunity and they just sat there and accepted defeat. THEY STILL HAD A CHANCE TO FIND THE INTERNS. I honestly didn't feel bad for any of them that they were going to get booted out cause that was such a dumb move on Jaime and Chandler's part. They had an opportunity and they didn't even try taking it. Honestly Charles is pretty smart finding the interns because if he finds it, then that means no one on the other team had a chance of saving themselves so Charles had a chance of getting rid of either of them as opposed to just one of them.

Also Chandler is a dumb dumb for dividing up his whole dang team by falsely accusing Kyle of threatening Jaime. Now half of the team is gonna be Kyle's no literal reason because Chandler got the wrong person. Honestly I'm trying to think of what Kyle and Chandler did together to make him come to that conclusion and correct me if I'm wrong but I can't think of any one. All Kyle wanted to do was get his team to win even if he didn't say it in the most upbeat of terms. Even then when Kyle said he wanted to win, CHANDLER AGREED WITH HIM! Chandler said that Kyle had a reason to boot him out, and in that case, everyone on the team did cause HE DIDN'T DO THE CHALLENGE.

From what I can gather, he came to this conclusion because Abby and Harvard told him they were gonna boot him out and I can't remember why they would tell him that, I think it had something to with blackmail, idk. And I guess since Abby and Harvard laughed at his jokes, Chandler got upset and thought there was no other reason he would be booted off unless someone forced them too, same thing with Dylan and Max I guess. It's a little confusing to wrap my head around since I really gotta think this through to how did it come to this conclusion.

Let's see if I got this right. Piper saw that Chandler wasn't even gonan fight to stay in so she told Jaime to take advantage of that and blackmail four other people on their team to boot out Chandler. Jaime blackmailed Dylan, Max, Abby, and Harvard to do that. Chandler somehow got people to tell him that they voted for him so he got petty because he thought everyone liked him and felt that Jaime was incapable of getting everyone to vote for Chandler, so he assumed that Jaime was being manipulated by Kyle because...idk, Kyle was being rough? The only times Kyle talked to Jaime is when he told him that he needed to jump or else they'd lose. That's facts, not really a threat so idk what the heck Chandler was thinking there. So Chandler told everyone that Kyle was manipulating Jaime to vote for Chandler based off that moment alone and they should watch out for him and didn't think there was anyone else capable of doing that, not even Jaime himself. I THINK I got it down. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Chandler is such a dumb dumb for jumping to conclusions and looked like he just wanted to stir the pot since he was being booted out, now Kyle is in the hot seat despite him really just taking charge of the team since he felt no one else was.

I'm worried to see how the team is gonna treat Kyle, but I'm hopeful since it looks like everyone who voted for Jaime might side with Kyle and even align with him. Algonquin especially since he's admittedly the strongest member of the group right now, imo.

It's gonna be a wild episode next, and I'm super excited to see what goes down after what Chandler said. I also really appreciate that you respond to reviews! I love authors that do that. Can't wait to see the next episode!

_**Thank you for such an in-depth review! I've already replied to you in person in a PM, but I feel the need to clarify this, the underlined names are the ones returning from Project: Stars, the fic before this one, but any and all elements that were in that one that need to be clarified, will be in this one! I promise, there is no need to go read it! Algonquin is a very big character in this episode (arguably the main character), so I hope you are excited! Miriam plays a bit more of a role, but again, her time is coming. These first few chapters are going to be rough for a lot of characters because of the need to set up Dylan and Abby's relationship. In particular, a lot of contestants on Team Green will be getting the shaft for a bit, but Miriam will get her role to play soon.**_

Candela Monsoon: Well, Chandler is kinda okay for me, I just don't have a straight opinion on him since well, he left early.

Oh my god, I just realized that by looking at the characters list (btw how come some of them are underlined? I'm curious lol) I've never even noticed that Gabe was competing. I used him in my fics too and I'm shocked to see him here. I wonder how far he'll go lol.

Can't say much about how you portrayed Eden, I think you did her fine tho. :D

Can't wait for the next!

_**See above about the underlining. Gabe will get his time, in this episode especially! For those who don't know, Gabe is based loosely on Luigi from a YouTube series called Toadal Drama Returns. Basically he's invisible, and his character arc will be to either embrace it, or climb out of the hole he's dug himself into. Eden is a major character in this episode, so you'll see more of her portrayal here!**_

Li'lNuggets: I had a feeling that Chandler was going to be eliminated first. It is a shame that he was the first elimination, but it makes sense. I can't wait for the next chapter, and I am excited to see what happens next in the Piper and Jaime situation. What was that "Larry" thing with Chris about? Ehh, it is probably not important. Anyways, it is awesome that Danny could talk to animals, like, that might be able to assist him greatly in the challenges to follow. I am looking forward to the next chapter!

_**I am too! And Larry is a reference to the giant plant from Total Drama Return of the Island. Chris supposedly raised it from an egg. Yes, Danny is going to be very important to the plot eventually, trust me!**_

* * *

_**Teams/Characters/Owners:**_

_**The Crying Griffins:**_

_**Abby (The Rich Vigilante) PoeticDeath3**_

_**Dylan (The Cheerful Jock) SuperDylan870**_

_**Eden (The Martial Agent) Candela Monsoon**_

_**Algonquin (The Rebellious Boy Scout)**__** Michaelfang9**_

_**Harvard (The Smart Stereotype) Mine**_

_**Jaime (The Who Knew Everything about Everybody) szenkinmaciej**_

_**Julio (The Human Encyclopedia)**__** Lime-Lensed Lord**_

_**Kahlin [Kyle] (The Laid Back Observer) Nikolai777**_

_**Piper (The Evil Misunderstood) PoeticDeath3**_

_**Miriam (The Fiery Dancer) Nikolai777**_

* * *

_**Team Green**__**:**_

_**Annah (The Strategist)**__** adifferenttateofmind**_

_**Brittany (The Girl with a Dark Secret)**__** Liz the Sweet Writer**_

_**Charles (The Man with the Money) PoeticDeath3**_

_**Danny (The 'Basic' Guy) isanity03**_

_**Florence (Norway's Beauty Pride) Lessoneritalia**_

_**Gabe (The Easy-Goer)**__** Gabox15**_

_**Georgia (The Shorty) isanity03**_

_**Max (The Energetic Tomboy) Dogtimus**_

_**Rina (The Confident Singer) Space Zodiac**_

_**Rodrigo (The Bullfighter) Li'lNuggets**_

_**Simon (The Jester) Dogtimus**_

* * *

_**Episode Three- 'The One With the Invisible Dodgeball'**_

"What?" A person was watching a clip from the first episode, where Piper and Jaime were about to shake hands. "Oh… my… God." The camera revealed Chandler watching the previous episode on the elimination island. "It wasn't Kyle! It was...! Oh God I've made a horrible mistake! CHRIS!"

The host popped into the frame with an extremely happy look on his face. "What is it loser?"

"You have to tell my team! Tell them I made a mistake! I can't let Kyle get eliminated, he didn't do anything!"

"No," Chris replied. "I'd really rather not."

Chandler seemed incredulous at his mistake. "But they will eliminate him! And Piper has been pulling the strings this whole time-"

"Exactly!" Chris said. "Let's roll the intro before the moment passes! Last time on Total Drama, Our two lovebirds met and started to have feelings, Piper and Jaime teamed up to eliminate Chandler, and when he was eliminated, Chandler told everyone it was really Kyle who pulled the strings, which is wrong! Find out what's new! Here! On Total-"

"Chris!" Chandler cried from the background

"GO!" Chris screamed.

/

Opening Chords

The camera opened on a gopher, who had just crawled out of the ground, and seemed blinded from the light. It looked like he hadn't seen the light in weeks. A bass came flying out of the sky, hitting the gopher square on the head, knocking it back into the hole, and leaving the bass flopping on the surface.

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera cut to Algonquin, who was fishing into lake Wawanakwa on the surface. He had a puzzled look on his face, having just witnessed the bass that flew and hit the gopher. Something grabbed his fishing rod, tugging on it wildly until Chandler flew out of the water, flying into the sky. Algonquin stared at the camera, confused once again

_**You guys are on my mind**_

The camera cut to the top of the mountain where Eden was practicing her martial arts in front of Miriam, who was watching her, looking a little unimpressed. Eden seemed to finish her routine. Miriam stepped up and began to dance, clearly showing up Eden, who sighed until Chandler flew out of the sky, hitting Miriam off the cliff. Eden now began to laugh hysterically

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Danny, Charles, and Gabe were all walking in the forest exchanging pleasantries, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gabe and Charles continued their conversation, walking onward, while Danny stopped, and knelt down. He began to talk to a frog, who looked at him strangely.

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Harvard and Julio were having some sort of battle of smarts, both of them reciting facts at about ninety words a minute. They were both completely running out of breath, their faces turning purple.

They both passed out simultaneously. Jaime strode into the frame, and looked at the two nerds. He stood on top of Julio like a hunter standing on his prey.

_**I Wanna live close to the sun**_

Florence was in the confessional talking about something, and she said something evidently very smart, having a very smug look on her face as she smiled, her teeth flashing, causing the camera to black out.

_**Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Brittany and Annah were arguing about something. Annah pulled out a venus fly trap, and showed it to Brittany. Brittany gave a very confused look at the camera. Annah set the fly trap down, looking rather proud of herself. Brittany shrugged and punched her, causing Annah to keel over. Piper looked down from a tree, and began to laugh hysterically. Brittany looked up, and Piper disappeared into the leafs.

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Rina was singing along to the music in one of the cabins. Simon was laying on the bed, sifting through a deck of cards, and Jaime walked into the frame, waving at Simon, who gave him a chin jut in return. As Jaime began to lay down on his bed, a teddy bear popped up out of the bed, causing him to freak out, leaving the cabin screaming. Simon began to crack up, and Rina glared at him, a p-oed look on her face

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Dylan and Georgia were clearly about to play football. Dylan had a concerned look on his face, and clearly asked if Georgia was okay with it. Georgia nodded aggressively. Dylan grabbed the football and Georgia began to run. Dylan threw the football, but it went directly over Georgia's head, and she began to scream at him.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Rodrigo was clearly trying to train a bull he found on the island. He tried to whip the bull, and Max began to flinch with each strike of the whip. She ran forward, grabbing the whip from Rodrigo, who sighed, and let it go of the whip, and walked away. Suddenly the whip struck out, hitting Rodrigo. He turned around, looking at Max who smiled at him innocently.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

Abby was hanging out with Kyle, playing checkers. Kyle crossed his arms and leaned back after moving one of his pieces. Abby observed the board for a minute, scratching her chin curiously. She then grabbed a checker piece, and jumped over the entire board, and grabbed all of Kyle's pieces. Kyle put his head on the table as Abby bragged about her victory

_**Whistling Chorus**_

The cast was sitting around the campfire. The camera zoomed in on Abby and Dylan, who were looking at each other awkwardly. Dylan began to lean in, but Abby leapt out of the way at the last minute, leaving her hiding behind her stump, and Dylan fell onto her stump. The cast whistled the chorus, as Chris popped into the frame, spinning a plate of marshmallows on his finger.

* * *

Eden, Abby, Julio, and Miriam were all gathered around the elimination fire. Eden stared at the logs, which weren't lighted yet. "Are we going to light those or…"

"Oh," Abby blinked, waking up from a daze. "Yeah, we probably should do that, huh? Anyone have a lighter?"

"I got you," Miriam replied, pulling a lighter from her pocket. She began trying to use it, but the spark would not light for some reason or another.

Julio looked at the Dancer with curiosity. "You know, I feel like I barely know you. What's your deal?"

Miriam was focused on her lighting the logs. "Not much." She said. "I like dancing, you know?"

/

**Confessional- Julio**

"Anyone that silent about their personality must be hiding something."

/

"I haven't gotten much play before either," Eden said brightly. "You want to know some stuff about me?"

Julio waved her away. "No.. no that's alright. So Miriam… tell me about your childhood," he said, with one elbow on his knee, and his head resting against his fist.

Miriam was now getting out a bag of marshmallows. "Pretty uneventful," she said dismissively. "Do we have a bag of marshmallows anywhere?"

"I have some," Eden said slowly. "But I guess no one really cares…"

Abby narrowed her eyes at Julio, who looked back at her with confusion. "Of course we want to hear about you. Tell us something," she said.

"Well I grew up in Berlin," Eden replied. "My mother was a martial expert of course, and my father was an agent- wait that's classified…"

Julio and Abby blinked in unison, and stared at the camera in shock. "Well, that's certainly interesting," the Spaniard stuttered.

"Hand me those," Miriam asked the Martial Agent, who now was more than happy to give them away.

/

The camera cut to Piper and Jaime, who were watching the group of four from a tree not far from the elimination pit. "So spill," Piper growled.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jaime replied. "A lot of that stuff is personal to a lot of people! I can't go around giving that info away!"

"I haven't been able to get anything out of you for the past three days. And a challenge is well on it's way. We need to talk now."

Jaime looked at the tree branch they were sitting on nervously.

Piper seemed to sense Jaime's stress. "Chandler's elimination was a necessity. One of you had to leave, we just had to make sure it wasn't you. It wasn't personal.

"No," Jaime's eyes filled with tears. "Chandler came from a split home. He wasn't in it for the money, he was in it for his family, who he thought would get back together if he won."

Piper looked at him with sympathy. "I know the feeling Chandler must have felt," she admitted nervously.

"Are you willing to talk about your-"

"No. Anyone else we need to watch out for? So that we don't hurt their families?"

Jaime considered the question. "I'm not going to answer that. You know that I'm not going to tell you anything. Thank you for 'helping' me, but no."

"Hey!" A voice cried from the bottom of the tree. Piper and Jaime looked down to see Simon, who was waving up at them.

"What do you want?" Piper demanded.

Simon fumbled with his hands awkwardly. "You mind if I get my teddy bear back? The one you borrowed? I need it for a prank I'm going to play on Charles, it's going to be off the hook!" He laughed.

"Yeah, fine," Piper rolled her eyes. She pulled a teddy bear out of her pocket. She looked at Jaime who was huddling in fear.

"Are you insane?!" Jaime stuttered. "You were going to threaten me with that?!"

Piper threw the teddy bear at Jaime, who struggled, trying to get it off him, but to no avail. He fell off the tree, with the teddy bear in tow, and he was heard hitting every single branch on the way.

The camera cut to Simon, who looked at Jaime, who was in a heap on the ground next to him. "Can't argue with results," he shrugged, grabbed his bear and left.

/

**Confessional: Jaime**

"I guess I should explain my whole teddy bear thing," Jaime said sheepishly. "When I was a kid, my dad gave me a teddy bear, but it had one eye!" He huddled in the corner of the can, shaking uncontrollably. "Have you ever seen a cyclops bear?! I HAVE!"

/

Florence and Rodrigo were playing a card game, while Rina had gotten out a karaoke machine, and was setting it up in the background. "We seem to be on a winning streak," Florence said, clearly pleased.

"Indeed!" Rodrigo smiled. "We seem to have found ourselves a winning bunch! And kudos to you for winning that first challenge."

Florence grinned in return. She looked at her hand with sudden interest. "Who wants to see me sing?!" Rina cried from behind her.

"No one does," a ghost said, chilling out on his bed. No one heard him however, and his comment fell flat.

Rina pulled on her microphone as a song began to play. All of a sudden the feed stopped, and Chris appeared in front of the footage. "So…" the host said awkwardly. "We don't have the rights to this song... So we'll play a song that we don't need the rights to! We good?" The footage began again, and 'We are Number One' now played over Rina's actual song.

/

**Confessional- Rina**

"Seriously?! He did that?!" The French-Canadian cried. "I'm going to kill that host when I get my hands on him!"

/

Charles had wandered into the clearing, counting dollar bills, and then stuffing them into his pocket. "How's my favorite group of followers?" He grinned.

"Followers?" Florence narrowed her eyes. "If memory serves, you didn't jump. In fact, you are the only one who didn't. Don't act like you are our leader."

"But I gave you our beautiful name!" Charles replied, grabbing Florence and giving her a tight hug, which she didn't reciprocate, and pushed her way out of.

Rodrigo rolled his eyes. "Yup. Team Green. Real original," he said.

"Believe me, I'm far from the most useless member on this team," Charles said, nodding towards the singing Rina in the background.

/

**Confessional- Florence**

"I'm not saying Charles is wrong," Florence said, her arms crossed. "While he's clearly a villain, a spoiled brat, he isn't exactly useless. It depends on how he does in this next challenge. And if this 'Gabe' guy shows up."

/

Annah was sitting on top of the cliffside, with Drax the Destroyer at her side. She looked at her venus fly trap with adoration in her eyes, and gave it a small pat on the head.

"Hey," Brittany said from behind her. Annah jumped about six feet, and turned around to reveal the Girl with a Dark Secret.

Annah had regained her cool. "What do you want?" She asked icily, picking Drax the Destroyer with care.

"Actually," Brittany paused for a moment. "I wanted to apologize. We got off to a bad start on Project: Stars. We should start again."

"Really?" Annah asked, doubt in her eyes. Behind her, the sun shone. Brittany extended her hand, and Annah's shadow was covering it. The camera cut away before there was any reaction.

/

"Dude," Algonquin said. He, Dylan, and Kyle were all sitting at a picnic bench. "You really need to get her out of her head. Focus on the game."

Dylan looked down at his sandwich sadly. "Look, I'm trying okay? It's just… hard, you know."

Algonquin reached over and patted Dylan on the back. "I do man. I really do. But like it or not, we are the toughest guys here. We got to band together, for the sake of the team!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about that one," Kyle sighed. "Thanks to stupid Chandler the entire team hates me. Why would he tell such a blatant lie?"

Algonquin pulled out a dorito bag, and handed it to Kyle. "I got both of you. All you have to do is put your faith in me. We are the Guys Alliance. Together we succeed, not apart."

Dylan looked up at the Boy Scout happily. "Yeah. I'm with you. Help me focus on the game, and we can all work together!"

"It's not you two I'm worried about though," Kyle reasoned. "A lot of people liked Chandler a lot. Particularly Harvard, Jaime, and Abby, and they are all extremely popular as well."

"We need to find a scapegoat," Algonquin said. "Someone who we can blame for everything. Someone who isn't particularly liked, someone who could easily be voted off."

Dylan snapped his fingers. "I got it! The one chick… Penelope or whatever!"

"Piper?" Kyle asked. "That could work. We could tell the team that it was Piper's doing! She just somehow got Chandler to frame me (This is called irony by the way)."

/

**Confessional- Algonquin**

"Yeah… no," the Boy Scout said. "I know I said all that stuff about teamwork and crap, but Kyle is too targeted. He's being canned really soon, if not tonight. But I haven't made the best impression on my team, so being a martyr is my best option."

/

"Together or not all!" Dylan cheered, and Algonquin and Kyle put their hands into a huddle. "We are going to make this game ours!"

A loud static crackle was heard overhead. "Attention ALL punching bags!" The familiar host's voice rang out all over the camp. The camera cut to Eden, Abby, Julio, and Miriam, who were all enjoying toasting marshmallows. "Report to the beach in exactly fifteen minutes! If someone is missing, I swear I'll give someone the Warp of Shame early!"

"Great," Eden mumbled, pulling her slightly burnt marshmallow out of the fire. "Now we have a stupid challenge." She quickly made a smore, and got up.

Miriam followed her, but opted to just throw her marshmallow into the fire. Abby got up, with the intention to follow them. "Wait," Julio said as she was about to leave.

"Yes?" Abby asked, turning around. "What's up?"

"I've noticed that you've been making some textbook signs of affection towards a certain jock," Julio said. "And I'd like to warn you. Don't do it."

/

**Confessional- Abby**

"First Harvard and now Julio… I'm never going to catch a break with this thing, am I…?"

/

Abby crossed her arms. "And if I was, which I'm not, why shouldn't I?"

"Because Reality TV couples don't last," Julio said sagely. "The chances of that relationship is exactly one in-"

"You sound exactly like Harvard, you know that?" Abby asked. "It's just you have a slightly different accent. Are you going to acknowledge you are the same person?"

Julio gaped. "I don't- she isn't- we aren't- shut up!" He cried, walking away from the Vigilante. Abby smiled and winked at the camera.

"You know he's right!" Eden cried. She was hanging from a tree. "You know, I've got a bit of a head rush. I should probably… get.. dow-" she fell down from the tree, landing headfirst on the roots below.

/

"Where's that girl, and that martial artist?!" Chris demanded angrily. "The challenge should have started a minute ago, and they are driving me up the wall!"

Algonquin narrowed his eyes. "You can't wait a minute to watch us all suffer? It's all instant gratification with you, isn't it?"

"Sorry about this!" Abby and Eden stumbled into the frame. Well, more accurately, Abby stumbled in, with Eden in her arms. Abby dropped Eden with a heavy thud. "She fell out of a tree."

Rina thought for a moment. "You know, I saw a musical about that once."

"Yeah," Simon narrowed his eyes. "Acorns!: The Musical. Thrilling," he looked at her dryly.

Charles' brow furred. "What happened to you? You are never so-" he screamed as a teddy bear launched itself out of the sand, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You are right!" Simon burst out laughing. "I'd never be serious like that! Of course I know what she's talking about!"

Rodrigo raised an eyebrow. "Are you ever serious? Ever?"

"Yeah, actually," Simon said. "Like when I think about how all of reality is an illusion that we will never escape from, we are all born to die, and that the sun will explode and the universe will die, and none of us will be remembered in the slightest."

Chris blinked. "Dodgeball!" He cried out of the blue. "We're playing dodgeball today! And then we are all going to hide under a mattress and be super depressed for about twenty-four hours."

"Sounds like a plan," Simon winked.

/

The camera cut to the teams in the dodgeball arena from Dodgebrawl. "So the rules are simple," Chris said. "Teams of five will be formed by me, and you'll duke it out! A headshot means, you are out, not the person who was hit, and there are NO substitutions! You are stuck with this team!"

"Are you going to tell us the teams?" Dylan asked, staring at Eden, who was stumbling around almost drunkenly.

Chris looked at her strangely as well. "Yeah, okay. Griffins, you'll have… Dylan, Algonquin, Kyle, Harvard, and Miriam."

The Guys Alliance all high-fived, and Harvard and Miriam exchanged glances, that said the same thing: 'could have been worse'.

"Team Green! You'll have...Charles, Rina, Simon, Max, and… Gabe.. wherever he is…"

Charles smiled arrogantly, Rina stared at him angrily, Simon was playing with a jack-in-the-box, Gabe was non-existent, and Max was looking around at all these crazy people.

Algonquin looked around at his team, waiting for Chef to blow the whistle to start. He looked at Kyle, who nodded back, and then at Dylan, who was looking at Abby in the stands, who was talking Julio. Out of nowhere, Dylan was pounded in the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Floating dodgeball!" Rina shrieked, pointing at Gabe, who sighed in defeat, and left the court.

/

**Confessional- Algonquin**

"THAT *censored*ing SON OF A *censored*! WE JUST TALKED ABOUT THIS! You know what, I'm getting the votes to boot HIM tonight. At least Kyle is trying his best!"

/

Algonquin ran forward, dodging several balls, and then throwing all of them so hard, they could have broken the sound barrier. Team Green, other than Gabe, was left in a heap.

"Okay…" Chris scratched his head. "So an invisible dodgeball knocked Dylan out, but then Algonquin single-handedly destroyed the other team. Okie dokie."

Harvard and Miriam looked at each other again. Kyle patted Algonquin on the back, as the Boy Scout was one push away from snapping. Dylan was still on the ground, clearly ashamed of himself.

"Piper, Jaime, Julio, Eden, and Kyle again. You all are up! And.. Georgia, Florence, Rodrigo, Danny, and Annah, you all playing for Team Green!"

Eden stumbled onto the field, and Julio grabbed onto her shoulder to support her. In an instant, Eden seemed to wake up, and slap Julio in the face. "Don't touch me!" She cried.

Georgia and Florence blinked.

"Well," Danny said to a rabbit that had snuck into the arena. "I gotta go, but it was really nice talking to you!"

Rodrigo raised an eyebrow. "How's the Velveteen Rabbit?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"For your information, his name is Carl," Danny replied promptly. "And currently, he's having some marital problems."

"Okay!" Chris cried. "And… kill each other!"

Eden combat rolled forward, grabbing two dodgeballs, and knocking out Florence, who was also headed for them. She threw another, but missed Georgia, and it went flying over her head.

Georgia threw one at the Martial Agent, but she leapt into the air, spinning like a tornado, and managed to grab another ball, and threw it to Piper, then threw it at Danny.

Danny was clearly about to get hit, until Carl jumped in front of him, taking the hit, and falling back into Danny's arms.

"CARRRRRRLLLLLLLLL!" Danny cried, breaking out in tears. "My poor rabbit!"

The ball meanwhile, was following the laws of physics, and wound up in Piper's stomach. Jaime laughed as Piper fell to the ground. Annah threw a ball at Jaime as well, so he fell next to Piper, who had a murderous look in her eyes.

"Hyah!" Eden cried, and knocked Annah out of the competition. Rodrigo caught her off guard though, and knocked her out as well.

Kyle threw another ball, hitting Danny, who was more than happy to leave the stadium to take care of Carl. He threw another at Georgia, but she was shorter than he expected, and it whiffed past her head. Georgia got a new ball, and chucked it at Kyle, who went down in a single blow.

Rodrigo and Georgia were still standing for Team Green, against Julio who was left alone. Julio threw a ball at Rodrigo, who caught it with ease, knocking out Julio.

"Congratulations to Team Green!" Chris cheered. "Or uh… Team Green and… Carl… win this round! It's tie game, and we are going into the final round. The teams for the final round are, for the Griffins, Eden, Algonquin, Julio, Piper, and Abby! For Team Green, Brittany, Florence, Max, Charles, and Rodrigo! Best of luck!"

Algonquin gave a dark look towards Dylan, who was busy talking to Harvard about something. He then looked at Abby, who was looking nervously at the dodgeballs.

"Hey!" Eden cried, running at Abby, and then patted her on the shoulder. "You can do it you know!"

Abby looked at her. "Thanks," she replied. Eden nodded in recognition, and gave her a thumbs-up as she left the scene. "Let's do this," she said to herself, bending her knees as she got ready.

The other team stared her down. Brittany was fiddling with her locket that she had around her neck, Florence was looking at the dodgeballs, getting ready to sprint towards them, and remembering Eden's victory in the last match. Max was rubbing her stomach protectively, and looking around at her team, Charles was counting a handful of dollar bills, and Rodrigo was looking at Algonquin.

"Go!" Chris screamed, and everyone immediately began to run for the balls

/

A figure was walking across the beach, looking at his footprints as he went. He found a place to sit down at last and looking at the setting sun. "Everyone here knows who I am at least," Gabe said to himself, hugging his knees. "I can say that for certain… I guess it wouldn't make a difference either way."

"Don't say that," a female voice said behind him. He turned around, and the camera panned to reveal Rina, who was standing behind him. "I saw you leave. Figured I would come too," she smiled.

Gabe gave an innocent smile. "Yeah, I didn't think anyone would notice. If you knew I was there, than why would you say that there was a floating dodgeball?"

"I was caught up in the joke," Rina replied, now standing beside him. "This spot taken?"

Gabe shook his head in response. "It's all just a joke? People can actually see me? Like, actually?"

Rina shook her head. "I don't know. It's pretty hard to notice you are there you know? You just kind of blend in. You aren't built to stand out, you get what I'm saying?"

"How can I change that? How can I make everyone actually see I'm there?"

"Well… you need to be more spontaneous I guess," Rina said. "But there are advantages to staying invisible."

Gabe sighed, looking at the sand as polluted water washed up against it. "Yeah, I know what you are talking about."

"You can do anything you want to do," Rina reasoned. "But no matter what you choose, I'll be here. Even if no one else is."

Gabe gave a smile to the singer, who began to leave. "Hey," he said. Rina turned around expectantly. "Thank you. It's nice to know someone cares."

/

"Dang!" Chris screamed. "We are down to just two contestants! We have Florence and Algonquin, two of the toughest contestants here!"

Florence and Algonquin locked eyes, both with a ball with their hands, they threw them simultaneously, and the camera switched to slow-mo. The balls rocketed towards each other, and then collided in the center of the arena, causing them to ricochet and hit their throwers.

"And that's game! An unfortunate tie for sure, but we are going to have to go to the instant replay to determine this one. As you were."

Charles sauntered towards the host. "You know Chris," he said coolly, and handed two crisp twenty dollar bills. "I don't think that'll be necessary."

Chris stared at the money for a second. "Well after careful reexamination, we've decided that Florence actually won! Congratulations Team Green!"

The entirety of the Griffins burst out in complaints. "Up! Don't want to hear it! I'll see you all at elimination in exactly… five minutes!"

/

"Hey!" Algonquin hissed. "Harvard!"

The brainiac turned around. "Hey Algonquin, what's up?"

"We need to band together and take out Dylan," Algonquin said urgently. "You know what will happen. For Abby's sake, we have to get rid of him now! Before it's too late!"

Harvard thought for a second, but then said: "You know Algonquin, that's not a horrible idea. You are kind of a genius for figuring out Abby that easily you know."

"Thank you very much," the boy scout took a dramatic bow. "Well that takes care of one vote… but I need at least two more…"

/

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Good night- afternoon guys," Chris waved at them. "You just lost two challenges in a row. How disappointing. I wonder if you'll heed Chandler's words or not. I'm pretty sure Kyle is donezo. But prove me wrong! Or not…"

Algonquin left to go vote, and then stopped next to Julio and Harvard. "Our deal is still on, right?" He asked the two geniuses.

"Yes," both of them replied together at the same time.

/

Chris looked over the votes. "Huh. Really? Go figure. Team Green, what is your collective vote?"

"We've decided…" Max said slowly. "That we are going to vote for Kyle. Honor the dead man's words."

Chris nodded, making a small tick mark on his sheet. "Okay! The first marshmallow of the night goes to… Eden!"

The Martial Agent grinned, and collected her marshmallow gleefully.

"Abby! And Harvard!"

The two females joined Eden by Chris.

"Jaime and Piper!"

Piper narrowed her eyes in anger at Jaime, and Jaime pretended like she didn't exist.

"Algonquin, although you probably don't deserve it, and Julio! And Miriam too!"

The boy scout rolled his eyes, and walked up with Julio, who was still intently trying to figure out Miriam.

"Wow. Two guys left. And one has to leave," Chris grinned. "That's really unfortunate guys. Guess your alliance isn't really going to work out. Dylan, you aren't focused enough on the game, and Kyle, you have a massive target on your back because of Chandler. Alright! Here we go! The final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dylan. Kyle, I'm afraid you've been eliminated."

"WHAT?!" Kyle exclaimed. "How could I have been eliminated?! Chandler had the wrong guy, I swear! Whoever eliminated him must have covered their tracks well, but it wasn't me!"

Dylan was outraged as well. "How was I in the bottom two?! I thought we were going to-" he rounded on Algonquin, and then realized what he had done. As he put the pieces together, Algonquin gave him a devilish wave.

/

**Final Confessional- Kahlin (Kyle) Mora (2nd Eliminated / 22nd Place)**

"I got eliminated because that joke-cracking moron assumed I'd be the one who'd get him eliminated. This is the sickest thing that's ever happened to ANYONE."

/

"Welp," Chris said, as Kyle flew off into the distance. "Here we are! The Griffins are down two members! Chandler's going to get the living *censored* out of him, and Algonquin's betrayed both his friends! His only friends! What will happen next? Find out here, on TOTAL! DRAMA! PROJECT: PEARL!"

* * *

_**And there you have it! Kyle's gone, as was probably expected. I can't really eliminate Dylan, can I? So! I feel this is a good point to say, I want Kyle back for the merge! I can't change your votes, but he, in my opinion, would make a great returnee! Consider it?**_

_**Any how. This was a disappointment for me. I feel that this chapter is good.. mostly. The end feels rushed to me, and it's because Edison advised I rush to the elimination ceremony, and add the events in the next chapter to keep the momentum up for the elimination. He said it would disrupt the energy of the episode. Basically I cut back to Team Green for their interactions after the challenge... Gabe and Rina had another nice moment, Florence grew to accept Charles, and Rodrigo noticed Gabe for a split second.**_

_**The Official Votes:**_

Dylan: Piper

Eden: Kyle

Abby: Kyle

Algonquin: Dylan

Harvard: Dylan

Piper: Kyle

Jaime: Piper

Julio: Dylan

Kyle: Dylan

Miriam: Kyle

Team Green collective vote: Kyle

_**Eliminated: Kyle (5-4-2)**_

_**Elimination Order:**_

_**23rd. Chandler Bing (The Sarcastic Geek) (7-5 Vote)**_

_**22nd. Kahlin 'Kyle' Mora (The Laid Back Observer) (5-4-2 Vote)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**-Pika**_


	6. The One with the Stick of Truth

_**Total Drama Project: Pearl Episode 4: The One with the Stick of Truth**_

* * *

_**Review Responses! This is my favorite part of writing these!**_

_**Isanity03: Team Green for the win indeed! They get a lot of play in this episode (especially compared to the previous ones), so hopefully you'll get more attached to them! I definitely did. No, I think Danny is going places, and he's got some stuff I definitely have planned with the rewrite (he was top three in the OG so...) I'm glad you like Rina! She's fun to write with the Gabe dynamic!**_

_**Szenkinmaciej: Glad you liked it! Yes, the cyclops teddy bear was probably my favorite of the series so far.**_

_**Candela Monsoon: Yeah, there's a lot of dodgeball going around right now. Yeah, I think Carl will be just fine ;)**_

_**Space Zodiac: I'm happy to hear you are enjoying! These characters are a blast to write! Rina's screen time is cut in this episode, but all Rina fans will be pleased by the end I'll bet. Carl is named after the Shy Guy in Toadal Drama. There will be a LOT of references to that series in this one.**_

_**Nikolai777: First, I love your reviews. I love how in depth you go, and they really inspire me to continue writing (Ignore the three month hiatus XD). Julio gets some play in this chapter, and Miriam is underused I'll admit. Planning some work on her in this chapter. Florence is the leader of her team, but you might find this title could be challenged by the end of this chapter... Yeah, Algonquin, Dylan, and Kyle's alliance was not built on much, and as a common theme for the series, never make an alliance with the boy scout.**_

_**Charles wouldn't have made it farther originally, but I don't know? If you like Charles, you'll probably like this chapter. Oh, Dylan gets HATED on in this one. Eden is so fun to write. She's just a blast to write, and I hope she's just as fun to read. Danny is probably not changing much in the future... he'll mostly stick to comedy. I don't think he alone is enough to carry an episode, but he's definitely able to have his moments. Rina did get a lot of play! Her and Gabe were more or less center stage, so it's no wonder she's a fan favorite.**_

_**Yeah... Kyle was a shame (wait until this elimination...). It sucked to have him go so soon, and I probably would had him go further if I rewrote the series entirely. **_

_**Georgia definitely gets better in this episode.**_

* * *

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**The Crying Griffins: Abby (The Rich Vigilante), Dylan (The Cheerful Jock), Eden (The Martial Agent), Algonquin (The Rebellious Boy Scout), Harvard (The Smart Stereotype), Jaime (The Who Knew Everything about Everybody), Julio (The Human Encyclopedia), Piper (The Evil Misunderstood), Miriam (The Fiery Dancer)**_

_**Team Green: Annah (The Strategist), Brittany (The Girl with a Dark Secret), Charles (The Man with the Money), Danny (The 'Basic' Guy), Florence (Norway's Beauty Pride), Gabe (The Easy-Goer), Georgia (The Shorty), Max (The Energetic Tomboy), Rina (The Confident Singer), Rodrigo (The Bullfighter), Simon (The Jester)**_

_**Location: ?**_

_**Campers: Chris, Chef, ?, ?**_

"Are you sure about this?" Chris asked, turning to Chef. He reached for the pouch around his neck, and undid the strap. He held the satchel nervously.

Chef nodded. "Chris, you don't understand. It's the only way man."

Chris gulped and nodded, turning to a figure in the shadows, and moving the satchel around their face. "Well then. I hereby name you a contestant of Total Drama Project: Pearl." He gulped again, wiping sweat from his brow he reached into the satchel and threw some dust in their face. "Welcome to the game."

The figure stepped forward, followed by another one. The first one laughed, and then pulled out a manga and looked at it.

The second figure whipped out a laptop, and began typing furiously. The first one tossed the manga aside, and threw the cloak aside, revealing a girl wearing an anime shirt. "Welcome to the Thunderdome," the girl laughed.

/

_**Opening Chords**_

The camera opened on a gopher, who had just crawled out of the ground, and seemed blinded from the light. It looked like he hadn't seen the light in weeks. A bass came flying out of the sky, hitting the gopher square on the head, knocking it back into the hole, and leaving the bass flopping on the surface.

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera cut to Algonquin, who was fishing into lake Wawanakwa on the surface. He had a puzzled look on his face, having just witnessed the bass that flew and hit the gopher. Something grabbed his fishing rod, tugging on it wildly until Chandler flew out of the water, flying into the sky. Algonquin stared at the camera, confused once again

_**You guys are on my mind**_

The camera cut to the top of the mountain where Eden was practicing her martial arts in front of Miriam, who was watching her, looking a little unimpressed. Eden seemed to finish her routine. Miriam stepped up and began to dance, clearly showing up Eden, who sighed until Chandler flew out of the sky, hitting Miriam off the cliff. Eden now began to laugh hysterically

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Danny, Charles, and Gabe were all walking in the forest exchanging pleasantries, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gabe and Charles continued their conversation, walking onward, while Danny stopped, and knelt down. He began to talk to a frog, who looked at him strangely.

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Harvard and Julio were having some sort of battle of smarts, both of them reciting facts at about ninety words a minute. They were both completely running out of breath, their faces turning purple. They both passed out simultaneously. Jaime strode into the frame, and looked at the two nerds. He stood on top of Julio like a hunter standing on his prey.

_**I Wanna live close to the sun**_

Florence was in the confessional talking about something, and she said something evidently very smart, having a very smug look on her face as she smiled, her teeth flashing, causing the camera to black out.

_**Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Brittany and Annah were arguing about something. Annah pulled out a venus fly trap, and showed it to Brittany. Brittany gave a very confused look at the camera. Annah set the fly trap down, looking rather proud of herself. Brittany shrugged and punched her, causing Annah to keel over. Piper looked fown from a tree, and began to laugh hysterically. Brittany looked up, and Piper disappeared into the leafs.

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Rina was singing along to the music in one of the cabins. Simon was laying on the bed, sifting through a deck of cards, and Jaime walked into the frame, waving at Simon, who gave him a chin jut in return. As Jaime began to lay down on his bed, a teddy bear popped up out of the bed, causing him to freak out, leaving the cabin screaming. Simon began to crack up, and Rina glared at him, a p-oed look on her face

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Dylan and Georgia were clearly about to play football. Dylan had a concerned look on his face, and clearly asked if Georgia was okay with it. Georgia nodded aggressively. Dylan grabbed the football and Georgia began to run. Dylan threw the football, but it went directly over Georgia's head, and she began to scream at him.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Rodrigo was clearly trying to train a bull he found on the island. He tried to whip the bull, and Max began to flinch with each strike of the whip. She ran forward, grabbing the whip from Rodrigo, who sighed, and let it go of the whip, and walked away. Suddenly the whip struck out, hitting Rodrigo. He turned around, looking at Max who smiled at him innocently.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

Abby was hanging out with Kyle, playing checkers. Kyle crossed his arms and leaned back after moving one of his pieces. Abby observed the board for a minute, scratching her chin curiously. She then grabbed a checker piece, and jumped over the entire board, and grabbed all of Kyle's pieces. Kyle put his head on the table as Abby bragged about her victory

_**Whistling Chorus**_

The cast was sitting around the campfire. The camera zoomed in on Abby and Dylan, who were looking at each other awkwardly. Dylan began to lean in, but Abby leapt out of the way at the last minute, leaving her hiding behind her stump, and Dylan fell onto the her stump. The cast whistled the chorus, as Chris popped into the frame, spinning a plate of marshmallows on his finger.

/

_**Location: Wawanakwa Woods**_

_**Campers: Florence, Danny, Charles, Gabe**_

The camera opened on Florence, who was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed, Danny was holding a rabbit and talking to it, Charles was counting his dollar bills, and Gabe was hiding in a tree.

"So," Florence said to her fellow team members. "What, in your opinion, is the greatest sport?"

Charles looked up from his money. "What's an interesting question," he commented. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to get to know my teammates on a more personal level," Florence replied. "We'll be stuck together for who knows how long. The least we could do is try and know each other better."

Danny wasn't pleased though. "Did you know that most sports balls are made of animal's flesh?!" He asked hysterically. "It isn't right to treat our fellow earthlings with such disrespect!"

Florence blinked. "Danny, you literally were playing dodgeball yesterday. Why weren't you making this PETA speech then?"

"Nah," Danny grinned. "I'm just kiddin' with ya. My favorite sport is baseball." He then pet his rabbit endearingly. "You'll be a ball we play with some day."

/

**Confessional- Florence**

"Does Danny seem a bit off to anyone else?" Florence asked. "Especially recently, he's basically lost his mind."

/

**Confessional- Danny**

"Look, I just lost Carl, my best friend in the entire world," Danny sighed. "I'm just trying to work my way through the grieving process!"

/

Charles grinned looking off into the middle distance. "What do you both think of Annah?" He asked, although clearly not looking for an answer.

"I'm more of a Brittany person," Gabe piped up, jumping down from the tree. Charles ignored him.

Danny was skeptical on the other hand. "Charles, she was the VILLAIN in the last season," he said. "You really are just… okay with that?" He crossed his arms, and a squirrel jumped onto his shoulder.

"Surprisingly, Danny makes a good point," Florence said. "Of anyone on the show, why would you pick Annah? She's manipulative, and openly acknowledges that she only has looks."

Charles swooned. "Exactly."

/

**Confessional: Danny**

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked.

/

_**Location: Outside the Crying Griffins' Cabin**_

_**Campers: Dylan, Algonquin**_

"What you did back there with Kyle was not cool," Dylan crossed his arms. He and Algonquin were standing against the white wall of the Griffin cabin

Algonquin frowned. "Dude, get into the game," he growled. "Your crush on Abby has made you soft inside. When I was getting my Arrow of Light, I had to sleep in the woods with nothing but my wits. I felt nostalgic for my mom, and the next thing I knew I was almost mauled by a bear!"

"You have to do that for your Arrow of Light?" Dylan asked incredulously.

Algonquin shook his head. "No, I did it for fun. But the point still stands. Watch out for your softness. Because I am that bear that is going to maul you," he laughed and walked away.

/

**Confessional: Algonquin**

"I mean what I said," the Boy Scout murmured. "He needs to focus or else I'll take him down myself." He punched his fists together.

/

_**Location: Beach Side**_

_**Campers: Annah, Georgia, Max, Simon, Rodrigo**_

The scene was picture-esque. Annah was sunbathing, Georgia was swimming in the lake without a care in the world, Max was eating a hot dog, while Simon was eating an apple and Rodrigo was building a sandcastle.

"You are such a weakling," Max commented to Simon while he was biting into his apple.

Simon swallowed. "Why do you think that?" He asked contentedly. He looked over at Rodrigo, who was still working on his castle.

"Not even willing to eat real food," Max laughed, which caused her to choke on her hot dog.

Simon snapped back into reality, turning back around to face Max. "Sorry, what did you say?" He asked. "I saw a duck or something," he coughed nervously.

Max was currently coughing what sounded like a living dog. "Nothing," she choked out at least. "You saw a duck?"

"Yep," Simon looked to his right, where Annah was staring at him. He looked to his left instead, but Rodrigo was there. He settled to look at the floor.

/

**Confessional- Annah**

"AW!" Annah grinned happily. "That's so sweet! Rodrigo and Simon sitting in a tree!"

/

Charles walked onto the beach and stood next to Annah, who was now trying to take a nap. She opened one eye and then gasped and fell over.

"What's up with you?!" Annah cried, scrambling to her feet, while Charles kept a death stare on her.

Charles shrugged. "Nothing really," he replied. "I was just wondering if I could buy a smoothie from Chef for you."

"No." Annah shook her head. "Absolutely not. Also, Chef isn't allowed to sell campers stuff. Part of Chris' rules or something like that."

Charles shrugged and grabbed Annah's hand. "Maybe for the right price he'd bend on that rule."

"What else have you bought from him?" Annah asked, pulling her hand out of Charles', but clearly was intrigued.

Charles grinned. "I'll tell you when you get that smoothie," he said.

/

**Confessional- Annah**

"Charles." Annah said simply. "Spoiled, disgusting, but intriguing and a valuable ally. With Brittany and I on the same side now, Charles could complete our trifecta."

/

_**Location: Crying Griffins' Cabin**_

_**Campers: Julio, Abby, Harvard, Mariam, Eden**_

"How is romance?" Julio asked Abby, who was trying to read a book.

Abby put her book on her face. "Look guys, it's not even a romance," she said. "It's WAY too early to tell anything yet."

Eden burst out laughing on the bunk above Abby. "Not it's not," she said between snorts, and leapt down from the bed. "Look at the promos for the season. They are already out." She pulled out her phone, and loaded up a YouTube video.

"What?!" Abby covered her mouth in surprise and embarrassment at the sight of her and Dylan in the center of the firepit, looking at each other.

Eden grinned. "See? Even the producers and Chris are rooting for you two!"

"This is dangerous," Harvard grimaced, and the campers turned around to see her. "They are putting a buttload of money on this, so if you don't do anything, Chris will probably force you off the show."

Julio nodded. "She's right about that. If hosts like Chris don't get bang for their buck, you'll be the ones paying for it."

"So you are saying I have to have to go out with Dylan or the producers will hate me?" Abby asked nervously.

/

**Confessional- Harvard**

"Statistically speaking, the producers also like to split up the love interests by eliminating one of them," she paused, looking guilty. "I don't think I'll tell Abby that though. But I will do whatever it takes to keep her here."

/

**Confessional- Abby**

"I mean, I like Dylan, but if Harvard and Julio are right, and they probably are, then it kind of takes the magic out of it, right?"

/

Eden was hanging from the ceiling now, looking at something outside the window.

"What on Earth are you looking at?" Julio asked her.

Eden frowned. "I think Dylan and Algonquin are talking about something," she murmured. "And Dylan definitely doesn't like whatever it is."

"Should we go out there?" Abby asked, turning to Harvard, who shrugged.

Eden shook her head. "No, I'll do it for you," she said, leaping out the window and outside.

/

Algonquin was on the ground, knocked out from Eden's descent, and Dylan, who had been walking away, turned around to see this and laughed.

"That's what you get for playing your stupid game!" Dylan cheered and ran away before Algonquin could recover.

Eden looked at Algonquin curiously. "What were you two talking about?"

"How Dylan should focus on the game," Algonquin muttered, rubbing his head gingerly. "His stupid crush on Abby is what Kyle eliminated, and why we lost the last challenge."

/

_**Location: Mess Hall**_

_**Campers: Charles, Annah**_

Charles walked up to Chef, with Annah at his side. "A smoothie for the lady. Chop chop," he clapped his hands.

Chef raised an eyebrow. "How much are you willing to pay for this smoothie?" He asked curiously.

"I'm willing to pay $35," Charles grinned, and slid him a couple bills. Annah looked on with interest.

Chef took the $35 dollars, and handed Charles a smoothie, who handed it off to Annah, who took a slurp graciously.

"That was pretty slick," Annah complimented.

Charles grinned. "You know, with a lot of experience, it becomes a lot easier. Just a rule of thumb at this point."

"How many times have you done this?"

Charles paused, looking at the table tentatively. "Well, every single meal, every day, and assorted drinks… too many to count."

Annah laughed. "How does it feel to have a sister in the game?"

"Oh Abby?" Charles blinked. "I haven't thought about it much. She's on the other team so I don't really have to. Really though, I don't think it matters. Can I ask about you and Brittany?"

Annah nodded. "Yeah, Brittany and I got off on the wrong foot in Project: Stars. She basically called me a b****, and I didn't appreciate it. But I'M the villain," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so," Charles smiled. "But with the two of us, we could kick her off the island. Just think about that."

Annah was about to reply, but was cut off by Chris, whose voice came on over the loudspeaker. "Attention all punching bags!" Chris shouted. "I need you to drop whatever you are doing, even if it's important, and come to the Dock of Shame! PRONTO!"

/

**Confessional- Charles**

"Damn it!" Charles shouted.

/

Annah grabbed Charles' hand. "Come on!" She said. "We have to get to the Dock of Shame!"

/

_**Location: Dock of Shame**_

_**Campers: Griffins, Team Green, Chris, Chef**_

"Hello campers!" Chris grinned. Everyone was crowded on the dock, but he and Chef were a comfortable distance away, with the two hooded figures behind them. "The producers have informed me that the show needs to be more… spicy! So, I'm adding Hayley into the competish!"

The hooded figure tossed her cloak aside. The girl underneath was carrying a manga, had a shirt with an anime character on it, a pink sweater, jeans, and had noticeably pink hair. "Hi everyone!" Hayley introduced herself with a bit of a wave.

"And also, joining the staff is Neon!" Chris said, waving to the other hooded figure. He removed his cloak to reveal a tall black haired male with a dark red sweater and khakis. He nodded to the cast.

Georgia raised her hand from somewhere in the crowd of people. "The staff? You've never called us that."

"That's because you aren't," Chris replied. "Neon will not be joining as a contestant, but as a Counselor. Whenever you need to get something off your chest, Neon will always be there!"

Neon nodded, and stepped forward. "I've looked at all of your confessionals, even the ones we aren't airing." He had a noticeably soft voice. "And I will be acting as your moral compass."

/

**Confessional- Brittany**

"Not a fan of Neon going through our confessionals," Brittany crossed her arms. "And, how can Chris throw someone into the competition on the third challenge?!"

/

"What team will Hayley be joining?" Algonquin asked. He was at the head of the Griffins, and had seemingly recovered from Eden's assault earlier.

Chris shrugged. "That's what you'll be competing for today actually. The winner of the challenge will win Hayley, and will get to watch one of their opponents go home. Sweet deal!"

"What IS the challenge?" Miraim asked.

Chris winked. "I'm so glad you asked." He pulled out a stick. "This, ladies and gentleman, is the Stick of Truth."

"Oh God," Piper muttered.

"You all are getting paintball guns, and you are to fight over the Stick," Chris instructed, looking at the Stick with fondness. "At the end of an hour, whoever has had the Stick the most amount of time wins."

Dylan shrugged and elbowed Abby. "Doesn't sound too bad, huh?"

"No," Abby replied with a smile. "Especially after the last challenges. At least in this one the worst we can suffer is a paintball shot."

Chris nodded. "You are right. So, let's pull an All-Stars since Dylan and Abby don't seem SATISFIED with the challenge."

"Guys!" Eden whined, whirling on them.

Algonquin crossed his arms. "You realize there is a contestant on the line? This could change the game!"

/

**Confessional- Algonquin**

"Frankly, my patience with Dylan has become too thin," Algonquin grimaced. "If he doesn't get his head into the game, the Bear is coming for him."

/

"Okay!" Chris said happily. "I had to clear it with legal, but they authorized the use of air powered AK-47s."

"Shooting PAINTBALLS?!" Jaime shouted. "'How did your legal team clear that? This is demonic!"

Chris smiled. "Those contracts you signed pointed you to a different 500 page document, which directed you to a subclause of a different document, which gave us legal authority to use air-powered weapons if the need came up."

"Okay," Neon nodded. "We need to get started if we want to do my project soon."

Abby and Dylan shared a look.

/

**Location: Wawanakwa Woods**

**Campers: Griffins**

Algonquin was leading the Griffins through the forest. Harvard and Julio flanked him, Eden was following through the trees, Miriam and Piper were talking, Jaime was looking at Abby and Dylan with interest, and Abby and Dylan were talking.

"I don't know why you want to kick Dylan off," Miriam said, catching up to Algonquin, who used a stick to clear a spider web. "I think him and Abby make a cute couple."

Algonquin snorted. "That's the difference between us, isn't it?" He turned around. "I don't care, and Dylan has given what he can offer to the team. At least Abby shows some promise."

"Can you stop playing Chris' game for ONE second?" Miriam asked. "They are more than just obstacles to you, they are real people!"

"And that's their weakness," Algonquin commented, taking the lead again. "They are just people."

Miriam held back as Algonquin forged the path ahead. Eden caught up to her. "Don't worry," she said. "Algonquin is literally insane."

"Yeah," Miriam nodded, walking alongside Eden. "I don't know why we don't vote him out."

"Because he's the best contestant," Eden replied simply. "Other than maybe Florence, he's the most physical camper here. He may be an asshole, but he's definitely valuable."

/

**Confessional- Miriam**

"Eden may be right about Algonquin being a valuable camper, but this is a social game! The second he kicks Dylan or Abby off the show, everyone will hate him."

/

"Okay team!" Algonquin clapped his hands together, and the Griffins all moved in to him. "We have to have a strategy to take the Stick of Truth, so I recommend we split up and flank from the left and right in a pinsir movement."

Dylan pointed to the Stick, which was laying on a pedestal in a clearing. "Isn't that the Stick right there?" He asked.

"Yes, but if you just walk up to it, you'll get shot by an air-powered AK47," Algonquin hissed, grabbing Dylan and throwing him next to Jaime.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay whatever. What groups are you making to flank them? Just split us up."

"Okay!" Algonquin grinned. "Group one will be Dylan, Miriam, Julio, and Piper. Group two will be Abby, Eden, Harvard, Jaime, and myself."

Julio didn't look happy. "Those teams are totally unbalanced!" He argued. "Group two has both Eden and Algonquin. We'll be slaughtered!"

"I picked these groups very carefully," Algonquin replied, a snide smile on his face. "Everyone is in a place for a reason. I'm sure you can carry them though Julio."

Julio narrowed his eyes at the boy scout. "Yeah, okay."

/

**Confessional- Julio**

"I really should be thanking Algonquin for this," Julio admitted. "My greatest fear for this game is that I'll just be that one guy who helps Abby out. Time to work for some recognition!"

/

**Location: Wawanakwa Woods**

**Campers: Team Green**

Charles and Annah had the lead, with Brittany behind them. Georgia and Danny were taking turns sharing concerned glances at the two villains. Florence was begrudgingly following Charles' lead Max, Gabe, and Rina were enjoying each others' company, and Rodrigo and Simon exchanged uncomfortable looks at each other.

"So," Brittany asked, walking up to Annah and Charles awkwardly. "Annah, do you want to talk about that thing?"

"What thing?" Annah replied, turning around to face Brittany.

Brittany sputtered. "The thing that we talked about before. Our agreement?"

"Oh," Annah said. "We'll come back to it after we win the challenge."

Georgia studied Charles and Annah. "Nope," she said at last. "They deserve each other. It's their own mistake."

"That's harsh," Danny laughed. "Did I tell you that Carl got out of the hospital today? After that stupid dodgeball hit him, I wasn't sure he'd make it."

Georgia smiled. "Oh really? That's great! What hospital did he go to?"

"Well it wasn't really a hospital," Danny replied. "It was me putting him on a bed of moss and praying he'd make it. God must have a soft spot for animals."

/

**Confessional- Georgia**

"Nope. I'm not getting into religion with HIM," Georgia pointed with disgust.

/

"Does anyone else think it's odd that Charles and Annah are working together?" Florence asked, walking up to Gabe, Rina, and Max."

Gabe shrugged. "Not really. I think it's quite normal."

"Yeah," Rina said, patting Gabe on the shoulder.

Florence raised an eyebrow at this. "Rina, what are you agreeing to and why are you petting the air?"

"Excuse me!" Rina said, suddenly extremely aggressive. "This is not the air! This is my friend Gabe! He's right there, stop being so rude!"

Max, Gabe, and Florence all looked at Rina oddly. "Okay," Max said. "Me and my stomach are out of here."

"I heard yelling," Georgia panted, running up to the group. "And whoever did it wasn't doing it right. I can offer you some lessons if you want."

"Look!" Annah cheered from the front of the pack. The group all gathered around her. "It's the Stick!"

Charles looked happily at the Stick. "Alright, I'm going for it," he said, sliding his goggles into place and cocking his gun.

"Wait-" Florence said, but was cut off by an explosion of gunfire.

Algonquin's trap had been sprung, and Charles was covered in paint. Abby leapt into the center, and grabbed the Stick of Truth, and made a quick retreat.

"Return fire!" Florence called out, firing at Julio's group.

Algonquin dashed towards Florence, who fell backward with surprise. He tackled her, throwing her back farther into the forest.

"We can't deal with this!" Georgia cried, as Brittany fell back, face covered in paint. "We have to fall back!"

Simon was quick to react, throwing an apple at Julio, which hit him in the head and he fell over, shouting several obscenities that would get me banned if I listed them here.

Dylan was covering Abby's retreat, and because of this, Team Green fell back successfully. Charles was lying down in the center clearing, still covered in paint, and Brittany was also unconscious.

"What happened?" Julio asked, rubbing his head as he recovered. "What are our losses?"

Eden sighed. "Well, we can't find Algonquin, so he's probably out. Other than that, we got out with all of us still here."

"It's a good thing too," Harvard muttered. "I don't trust Algonquin with a gun, and he would for sure kill us if we did anything wrong."

/

**Location: Beach**

**Campers: Algonquin, Florence**

Algonquin and Florence were rolling down a hill, their guns lost somewhere. They landed on the beach, both of them on the ground breathing and trying to recover.

"What the f*** was that?!" Florence cried as she stood up. "You threw me down a cliff?!"

Algonquin grinned, also standing up. "Yeah," he said. "Thought I'd even the odds a bit. The teams are even now. And without you, your team is done for."

"I could say the same for you," Florence said scathingly.

Algonquin shrugged. "I left Julio in charge. Surely he's smart enough to know that he just has to keep the Stick. Thirty more minutes and I win."

"I suppose that it was well played then," Florence replied, sitting down with a sigh. "I'll bet there's no chance either of us can get our guns back."

Algonquin nodded, sitting next to her. "Yup," he said. "You are probably right about that. But that's definitely worth it."

Neon had been walking on the beach when he was the two leaders. "Oh hey guys," he said, taking a seat next to Florence, who scooted away. "I was actually hoping to talk to you two."

/

**Location: Wawanakwa Woods**

**Campers: Simon, Annah, Rodrigo, Georgia, Danny, Max, Rina, Gabe**

"Thanks for distracting them Simon," Georgia was panting. "We would have all been slaughtered without it."

Rodrigo nodded to the jester. "Yes, you saved all of us!"

"Oh it was nothing," Simon replied modestly. "I just had the apple on my, so I figured I might as well use it."

Max snorted. "Apples."

"Max, an apple just saved you from being shot with an AK47," Danny reasoned. "Try and be a little more respectful to them."

Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she said.

"Well now what?" Rina asked, walking into the center of Team Green. "Without Florence, Charles, and Brittany, we don't really have a leader."

Rodrigo stepped forward. "My amigos," he said calmly. "We do not need a leader. We need that Stick! And with our combined strength, nothing will stop us from having it."

Simon clapped at this, but he looked around awkwardly at everyone else who was not clapping and decided not to clap anymore.

"Well Rodrigo," Georgia sighed. "How are we going to take back the Stick? Julio and Eden are both really good in physical challenges. We won't be able to get past them."

Rodrigo nodded. "We don't have to. Tell me, have you ever heard of the tactics of the great Hannibal Barca?"

/

**Location: Wawanakwa Woods**

**Campers: Abby, Dylan, Harvard, Julio, Eden, Miriam, Piper, Jaime**

"So what now?" Miriam asked. Abby and Dylan were talking over the Stick, Jaime was being bullied by Piper, Eden was hanging off a tree, and Harvard and Julio were talking strategy.

"We've decided that we just need to play defense for a while," Julio announced. "If they want to Stick back, they'll have to try and force it through. We'll be sending out patrols to make sure they don't try and attack."

Harvard nodded. "I'll be one of the patrollers, and Abby will be the other," she said.

"That is literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Piper said. "If we KNOW they are going to attack, shouldn't we all be in the same place?"

Abby nodded. "I agree with Piper actually," she said.

/

**Confessional- Julio**

"I suddenly have a lot of respect for Algonquin," the encyclopedia said. "Managing everyone, especially Dylan and Abby can be a real problem. No wonder he kinda lost his mind."

/

"Well our strategy earlier worked," Harvard mumbled, and looked at Julio, who gave her a tiny nod. "Repeat our victories, and we minimize our losses."

/

Harvard was monitoring the situation outside the main camp, walking past a tree, rifle still in hand. She was clearly not happy taking the bullet for Julio trying to seperate Abby and Dylan. All of a sudden a dog ran past her. She looked as the dog ran into the brush.

Harvard followed the dog, only to find Rodrigo and Danny in the bush, the former with a rifle pointed directly at her stomach.

/

Miriam and Piper were playing Chess when they heard Harvard scream. Julio snapped into action, grabbing a rifle, but Eden was hit by a shot from somewhere. Jaime was leaning against a tree and nearly fell over, and Dylan ran out of the center to where Abby was.

"Damn it!" Julio screamed at Dylan, who was retreating. Another apple flew at his head, but he narrowly avoided it. He traced the line of fire to a tree and began firing. He hit something, and Rina fell from the tree.

Piper pointed. "That isn't Simon. Where is he?"

Simon, as if on cue, leapt from behind the tree Piper was hiding near. He fired a quick shot, before going back into hiding.

/

**Confessional- Simon**

"That felt really good, I'm not even joking," Simon grinned.

/

Julio was on a murdering spree. While Simon was in hiding, Annah had been shot, and so had Gabe, although he did that is beyond me.

"Okay," Rodrigo breathed, catching up to Simon with Danny on his heels. "It's just us and Georgia."

Danny nodded. "I can whip up a quick distraction if you like."

"No," Simon shook his head. "I got Julio before, and I'll get him again."

Rodrigo grabbed Simon's wrist. "No," he said, looking at Simon directly in the eyes. "You'll be shot for sure. Julio's too good."

"Then this is the only fitting end," Simon replied, walking out to face Julio. He fired a shot straight into Jaime's chest, and Julio turned around to see him.

Julio looked at him, and Simon stared at him. For five seconds, nothing happened. And then both of them raised their rifles, and Simon fell over.

"No!" Danny cried, stepping out of his cover to see the Jester.

Julio raised his rifle, and shot Danny. Carl jumped out from somewhere and put a bandaid on the shot wound. Rodrigo looked on with horror.

"Pop goes the weasel!" Simon cried, jumping up into the air with no paint mark on him. Julio was taken aback by this, and a shot landed, knocking him out cold.

Rodrigo cheered, and made a dash for the Stick. He grabbed it and an alarm blared. "All of the Griffins have been eliminated!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker. "The only two left standing are… Simon and Rodrigo!"

Simon and Rodrigo hugged happily, and waited for more of the announcement.

"And the winners of the challenge are… the Crying Griffins!" Chris cried.

Rodrigo looked shocked. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you killed all the Griffins," Chris explained. "But they held the Stick for longer. They held it for 32 minutes. You can't win."

"Then why didn't you tell us at thirty minutes?!" Simon exclaimed.

Chris shrugged over the speaker, which is somehow possible. "I thought it would be more fun this way. Griffins, welcome Hayley to the team! Team Green, you are seeing me for the most crazy campfire ceremony ever!"

/

"Mkay," Neon said, with Algonquin in the room. "So you feel resentment towards Dylan for focusing on the game, yes?"

Algonquin nodded. "He won't focus, and he's cost us the challenge before!"

"Do you think this is out of jealousy, not anything else?" Neon asked, putting a bunch of papers into a desk drawer. "Maybe you hate Dylan because he has someone to talk to, and you don't?"

Algonquin laughed. "Never! I don't need anyone to talk to. I'm a solitary man, and I always will be! I'm Ron F***ing Swanson from Parks! I will never need, nor have anyone!"

The boy scout exited, leaving the Counselor, who sighed. "I guess I'll get the rest tomorrow," he grimaced, and reached into the desk drawer. He pulled out a manilla folder labelled: 'Top Secret; FBI.'

"What is this…?" the Counselor asked tentatively, opening the folder.

/

**Confessionals Begin Here**

"I can't blame this on anyone but myself," Simon grimaced. "Maybe if I shot Julio earlier, we could have won. But since I can't vote for myself, I'll vote for Georgia. She still called Annah and Brittany a b****."

Brittany sighed. "I should vote for Annah," she said unhappily. "But it's whoever's name is Gabe's time to go."

"Me and Charles are voting together," Annah said happily. "He's such a good ally!"

Rina sighed. "I find it hard to really say it was anyone's fault for losing the challenge today. IF anyone screwed up, it was probably Florence."

/

"Yo!" Chris grinned. "Please welcome the people who are actually good at the game! AKA, the Crying Griffins!"

The Crying Griffins, led by Algonquin, took their seats in the jury booth. The Campfire was tense, as all the campers were prepared for their marshmallows. Chris reached into his podium and pulled out a plate with nine marshmallows.

"Um Chris?" Florence raised her hand.

Chris ignored her. Neon and Chef flanked him, and both of them looked at each other with confused looks. Chris hadn't told them. Maybe it was a mistake?

"Griffins!" Chris cried. "Do you have your collective vote?"

Algonquin stood up. "Yes," he said. "The collective vote is for Florence."

"What?!" Florence looked displeased at this.

Chris nodded. "The first marshmallow of the evening is for.. Danny."

Danny and Carl walked up and claimed their marshmallow.

"Charles and Annah."

The couple (ehhhhh?) got up and got their marshmallows and tapped them together before eating them.

"Simon! Rodrigo! And… Brittany?"

Simon and Rodrigo shared an awkward look and got up. Brittany didn't look happy to have a question mark.

"Max."

Max wiped sweat from her forehead and claimed her marshmallow.

"And… Rina."

Rina breathed a sigh of relief, and walked over, eating her marshmallow in one bite.

"Campers, this is a double elimination," Chris announced. "I only have one marshmallow left, which means one of you three; Florence, Gabe, and Georgia; will live another day."

"Who the hell is Gabe?" Brittany asked.

Chris shrugged. "The final marshmallow goes to…

Florence."

Georgia stood up with a start. "WHAT?!" She screamed. "This is impossible! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Well you did call Annah and Brittany a-" Rodrigo started.

"No!" Georgia screeched. "Be quiet, you and Simon! Just be quiet! I will never go, you can't make me!"

Chef walked over and grabbed Georgia, and then continued walking. Gabe was left alone in the center of the campfire ceremony.

"Gabe, don't do it," Rina warned. "Please, don't do it."

Chris blinked. "Who are you talking to? There's no one there."

Gabe walked down the Dock of Shame with Chef and Georgia, who was still putting up a fight, desperately trying to escape Chef's clutches. As Georgia was thrown onto the Boilerplate of Shame, Gabe calmly stepped into it, accepting his fate.

Rina ran down the Dock, trying to catch up to him. She threw Gabe something, and he caught it with a look of interest.

It was the Stick of Truth. Gabe smiled, and the Boilerplate of Shame flung him into the air. He then realized Chef hadn't given him a parachute and screamed the whole way down.

/

**_Final Confessional- Georgia (3rd Eliminated / 22nd Place)_**

"This is absolute BS!" Georgia fumed in the confessional. "I didn't even do anything wrong! And I get TWENTY-SECOND?! Unbelievable!"

/

**_Final Confessional- Gabe (4th Eliminated / 21st Place)_**

"You know, some might say it was a waste of time to be on this show," Gabe said. "And maybe they are right, but at least I know that I have a friend. A friend in Rina, and that people, no matter how distant, no matter how little you may do, will always know you are there. Even in your darkest moment, someone will be there. And that is what life is all about."

/

"And that's the episode!" Chris exclaimed. "With Georgia and Gabe gone, will the dynamic change? Was Neon right about Algonquin? How will Hayley screw with the game? Find out next time! On Total! Drama! Project: Pearl!"

End Episode

* * *

_**A.N.: There's so much deja vu with Hayley. If you don't know why, read TDG. There is an anime nut named Haley who is the series villain. Obviously, Hayley won't be a series villain, but SO much nostalgia.**_

_**Thoughts on the elimination(s)!**_

_**Georgia: Shame. I didn't really think Georgia would go SUPER far though, and Danny definitely has more potential for comedy and playing off others. Her elimination reminds me of Kyle's but I know that she had to go to advance the stories of Team Green.**_

_**Gabe: Definitely the more poetic of the eliminations. For those of you who don't know, Gabe's character was based on Luigi from Toadal Drama Returns. Luigi is eliminated because he is literally dragged off the show, but I decided to show Gabe's morality and have him make the choice to step off. No one would have made him go, but he still felt it was right.**_

_**Episode as a whole: I was REALLY happy with the episode as whole. TWO major love interests are forming, Simon and Rodrigo, as well as Charles and Annah. Hayley will be given more of a role in the next episode.**_

_**The O-Fish-Al Votes:**_

Annah: Georgia

Brittany: Gabe

Charles: Georgia

Rina: Gabe

Max: Georgia

Rodrigo: Georgia

Simon: Georgia

Georgia: Gabe

Florence: Gabe

Gabe: (abstained)

Griffins Collective Vote: Florence

_**Eliminated: Georgia (5-4-1)**_

_**Eliminated: Gabe (Double Elimination)**_

* * *

_**Elimination Order:**_

_**24th. Chandler Bing (The Sarcastic Geek) (7-5 Vote)**_

_**23rd. Kahlin 'Kyle' Mora (The Laid Back Observer) (5-4-2 Vote)**_

_**22nd. Georgia (The Shorty) (5-4-1-1 Vote)**_

_**21st. Gabe (Double Elimination)**_

_**Please tell me what you thought of the episode!**_

_**DoctorPika**_


	7. The One with the Disabled Foot

_**Total Drama Project: Pearl Chapter 5: The One with the Disabled Foot**_

* * *

_**Review Responses! I really love these, please keep them coming!**_

_**Yosdave Alejandro: Thank you! I hope catching up on the season wasn't anything too bad. Typically the chapters aren't particularly long. Gabe was a decision I was on the fence about, but I was glad I did it in the end.**_

_**Space Zodiac: Glad you are looking forward to the future! Thank you!**_

_**Candela Monsoon: I promise I wasn't trying to plagiarize XD. You are right, the plot really started to get put in motion in this episode. You'll definitely see the 'couples' develop in this chapter, one a bit more rocky than the other. Yeah I plan on the different team names being a subtle joke for the entirety of the series**_

_**Nikolai777: That's not unfair at all! As you saw, I had no idea what I was going to do with the rest of the season either. Part of me trying to fix the old write of the series was to put in Simon, Rodrigo, Annah and Charles as potential couples to offset the Dylan-Abby dynamic. Agreed on Eden not having as much screen time, but I feel like she'll get more as time goes on. This episode does have kind of a main character but not really...? You'll see later.**_

_**Annah and Charles being like Jesse and James is actually really funny and I really like that idea (it doesn't happen in this episode, but it's an idea). Piper might be the main antagonist... who knows? ;)**_

_**Piper is going to get some development this episode, but not a whole bunch of development. Hayley will be getting a fair bit of time in this episode, and Neon will be getting a LOT of play in this episode, so this can probably help you to make up your mind on him. Thank you for your in-depth reviews! I really love reading them!**_

* * *

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**The Crying Griffins: Abby (The Rich Vigilante), Dylan (The Cheerful Jock), Eden (The Martial Agent), Algonquin (The Rebellious Boy Scout), Harvard (The Smart Stereotype), Hayley (The Otaku), Jaime (The Who Knew Everything about Everybody), Julio (The Human Encyclopedia), Piper (The Evil Misunderstood), Miriam (The Fiery Dancer)**_

_**Team Green: Annah (The Strategist), Brittany (The Girl with a Dark Secret), Charles (The Man with the Money), Danny (The 'Basic' Guy), Florence (Norway's Beauty Pride), Max (The Energetic Tomboy), Rina (The Confident Singer), Rodrigo (The Bullfighter), Simon (The Jester)**_

* * *

Okay. Author's Note coming in here. This is... a weird episode. I can't really explain it, but you'll see what I mean. I can't think of a good way to structure it, but there should be a return to form in the next episode.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Project: Pearl!" Chris announced as the camera opened on him and Neon, who was looking at him oddly.

Neon seemed to want his turn. "Chris, why did you introduce me as Neon?" He asked. "I'm perfectly fine being called Schaffer, which is my actual name!"

"Because I felt like it," Chris replied. "Now get out of my shot before you get shot!" He screamed. Neon backed out of the shot, and let Chris continue his recap.

Chris coughed and continued. "We saw the introduction of Neon, our new counselor to the campers, and Hayley, our newest contestant. When the challenge began, our campers fought over the legendary Stick of Truth. Simon and Rodrigo managed to win, which made it look like Team Green had won yet again, but it turned out that the Crying Griffins had managed to steal victory, and Charles and Annah had a meaningful lunch."

"Chris!" Schaffer shouted out of the shot. Chris looked angrily at the camera.

"What do you want Neon?!" Chris exclaimed.

Two police officers darted into the frame, a pistol in hand. Chris immediately put his hands up in surrender, and Schaffer walked into the frame. "Chris, these are Officers MacArthur and Sanders. They are here looking for a criminal."

"What?!" Chris yelled, turning on Schaffer. "I did my time for the toxic waste thing! Are you arresting me?!"

MacArthur grinned. "No, we found out that someone on this island is a descendant of a massive crime family. We are taking them to juvie."

"No," Sanders said scathingly. "We are just going to talk to them and see if they have anything to do with the crime family."

Schaffer sighed. "The police seized the contestant files you gave me to better their search." He turned to the camera. "So roll the intro. We have some searching to do."

* * *

_**Opening Chords**_

The camera opened on a gopher, who had just crawled out of the ground, and seemed blinded from the light. It looked like he hadn't seen the light in weeks. A bass came flying out of the sky, hitting the gopher square on the head, knocking it back into the hole, and leaving the bass flopping on the surface.

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera cut to Algonquin, who was fishing into lake Wawanakwa on the surface. He had a puzzled look on his face, having just witnessed the bass that flew and hit the gopher. Something grabbed his fishing rod, tugging on it wildly until Chandler flew out of the water, flying into the sky. Algonquin stared at the camera, confused once again

_**You guys are on my mind**_

The camera cut to the top of the mountain where Eden was practicing her martial arts in front of Miriam, who was watching her, looking a little unimpressed. Eden seemed to finish her routine. Miriam stepped up and began to dance, clearly showing up Eden, who sighed until Chandler flew out of the sky, hitting Miriam off the cliff. Eden now began to laugh hysterically

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Danny, Charles, and Gabe were all walking in the forest exchanging pleasantries, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gabe and Charles continued their conversation, walking onward, while Danny stopped, and knelt down. He began to talk to a frog, who looked at him strangely.

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Harvard and Julio were having some sort of battle of smarts, both of them reciting facts at about ninety words a minute. They were both completely running out of breath, their faces turning purple. They both passed out simultaneously. Jaime strode into the frame, and looked at the two nerds. He stood on top of Julio like a hunter standing on his prey.

_**I Wanna live close to the sun**_

Florence was in the confessional talking about something, and she said something evidently very smart, having a very smug look on her face as she smiled, her teeth flashing, causing the camera to black out.

_**Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Brittany and Annah were arguing about something. Annah pulled out a venus fly trap, and showed it to Brittany. Brittany gave a very confused look at the camera. Annah set the fly trap down, looking rather proud of herself. Brittany shrugged and punched her, causing Annah to keel over. Piper looked fown from a tree, and began to laugh hysterically. Brittany looked up, and Piper disappeared into the leafs.

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Rina was singing along to the music in one of the cabins. Simon was laying on the bed, sifting through a deck of cards, and Jaime walked into the frame, waving at Simon, who gave him a chin jut in return. As Jaime began to lay down on his bed, a teddy bear popped up out of the bed, causing him to freak out, leaving the cabin screaming. Simon began to crack up, and Rina glared at him, a p-oed look on her face

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Dylan and Georgia were clearly about to play football. Dylan had a concerned look on his face, and clearly asked if Georgia was okay with it. Georgia nodded aggressively. Dylan grabbed the football and Georgia began to run. Dylan threw the football, but it went directly over Georgia's head, and she began to scream at him.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Rodrigo was clearly trying to train a bull he found on the island. He tried to whip the bull, and Max began to flinch with each strike of the whip. She ran forward, grabbing the whip from Rodrigo, who sighed, and let it go of the whip, and walked away. Suddenly the whip struck out, hitting Rodrigo. He turned around, looking at Max who smiled at him innocently.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

Abby was hanging out with Kyle, playing checkers. Kyle crossed his arms and leaned back after moving one of his pieces. Abby observed the board for a minute, scratching her chin curiously. She then grabbed a checker piece, and jumped over the entire board, and grabbed all of Kyle's pieces. Kyle put his head on the table as Abby bragged about her victory

_**Whistling Chorus**_

The cast was sitting around the campfire. The camera zoomed in on Abby and Dylan, who were looking at each other awkwardly. Dylan began to lean in, but Abby leapt out of the way at the last minute, leaving her hiding behind her stump, and Dylan fell onto the her stump. The cast whistled the chorus, as Chris popped into the frame, spinning a plate of marshmallows on his finger.

* * *

Schaffer was sitting in his office with Simon, who was bouncing a ball in his hand nervously. "Hi Simon," Schaffer said contentedly. "I just wanted to get to know these campers a little bit better, so as your counselor, I'd like to assure you that everything you say to me will be completely private."

* * *

Chris was sitting in a newsroom with a prepared statement. "Every contestant signed a contract stating that 'Anything they may say to their counselor has the right to go public'. We didn't tell Neon about that though," he winked.

* * *

"Okay," Simon said, taking a bite out of an apple. "So what did you want to ask me, Neon?"

Schaffer cringed. "Please call me Schaffer," he said. "Chris gave me that stupid name for some reason. But my question for you is just to ask about your relationship with Rodrigo."

"Well," Simon said, looking at the floor and his grip tightening on his apple. "I don't really know what's going on with that all."

"Could you just go more in depth with what your hopes are for the relationship?" Schaffer pressed.

Simon sighed. "I don't really know to be honest. Can I go now?" He asked, pointing at the door.

"One more thing," Schaffer said, standing up from his desk. "What are your opinions on criminals?"

Simon turned around. "Why do you ask?"

"Please answer the question," Schaffer replied. "It's part of a survey Chris is making me take."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Well I think they deserve a second chance if that's what you mean."

"Right." Schaffer said, pulling out a file from his desk. "Well, goodbye and I'll see you later. Good luck with the challenge today."

Simon exited and a girl entered. She was wearing a white cardigan, a red and white striped shirt, overalls, and socks with watermelons on them.

"Oh hello Olive," Schaffer grinned, looking at his file. "Sorry to call you in so late, but Chris has to deal with his worst nightmare; the cops."

Olive sat down across from Schaffer. "What about Chef. You've told me he's a complete psychopath."

"Well, turns out Chef has a whole bunch of crimes under his belt too," Schaffer grimaced. "Manslaughter, and like five billion cases of breaking the Geneva Convention."

Olive rolled her eyes. "Why don't I expect anything less?" She paused. "So you want me to host the competition and it'll be a Spelling Bee?"

"Yes," Schaffer replied. "That's the short and sweet of it at least."

"Don't you think that's a bit on the nose?" Olive asked. "Also, where am I supposed to get the words from?"

Schaffer slid her a notebook. "I wrote down all the definitions for you. Plus, I'll be at the council table with you."

* * *

**Location: Crying Griffins' Cabin**

**Campers: Algonquin, Eden, Hayley, Harvard**

Algonquin has his feet up in the cabin, relaxing which was something he was not prone to doing. Eden was across him, Hayley was watching something on her laptop, and Harvard was reading across the room.

"So tell me about yourself Hayley," Algonquin said, pointing to her. "Tell me everything about yourself."

Hayley shrugged. "There's not much to tell really. All I knew was that I applied for this show, wasn't accepted, and then Neon swooped in, grabbed me, briefed me on the state of the contest, and then I was here."

"WHAT?!" Algonquin shouted, rolling off his bunk and falling to the ground with a heavy thud. "Neon briefed you?!"

* * *

**Confessional- Algonquin**

"How much did Neon tell Hayley?!" Algonquin screamed. "Did he really invent a contestant who knows everything about us?!"

* * *

"He only told me what I needed to know," Hayley shrugged. "He told me about Chandler and Kyle, and how you dominate the team because of your fear of being overshadowed."

Harvard and Eden both looked up from what they were doing and looked at Hayley, who went back to watching her anime. "Oh God." Eden said.

* * *

**Confessional- Harvard**

Harvard had a piece of paper with a lot of scribbles and numbers on it. "I tried to figure out exactly what Neon told Hayley," Harvard said, pointing to the paper. "Then I got bored and drew a ninja," she pointed to a (to be fair) pretty decently drawn ninja in the margins. "But I have to know. Neon's hand in this game is substantive, and if Hayley has that hand, it may screw the rest of us."

* * *

**Location: Wawanakwa Beach**

**Campers: Annah, Charles**

Annah and Charles were walking down the beach together. "Why did you buy me a smoothie?" Annah asked as Charles bent down to pick up a seashell. "Was it for me to vote with you that night?"

"Maybe," Charles lamented, throwing his seashell in the air and then catching it. "But probably not."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Annah demanded, catching Charles' shell before he could catch it.

Charles sighed. "Don't you get it?" He asked exasperatedly, continuing his walk forward.

"Get what?" Annah demanded, running to Charles as he continued his strides with an air of poise and pride.

"That's disappointing," Charles lamented. "I guessed if anyone in the game could understand motives, you would be the one." He walked away towards the cabin, leaving Annah fuming.

Brittany walked into the frame. "Do you want to talk about our deal now?" She asked, fiddling with the charm on her neck. "Or do you want to go flirt with Charles some more?"

"Shut up," Annah growled. "Charles thinks he's so clever but we both know he isn't."

Brittany crossed her arms. "You realize that if we had worked together yesterday we could have eliminated whoever we wanted, right? With me, you, and Charles, we can take out whoever we want."

"I don't care!" Annah cried, turning on Brittany. Brittany reacted with a sharp slap to the face. The beach was silent and the echo was heard all around. Annah was stunned, and so was Brittany to an extent.

"Are you alright?" Brittany asked, as Annah slowly raised her hand to her face in pure shock. "Don't let Charles get to your head or you'll have a lot worse to deal with than that. Right?"

Annah nodded, apparently snapped out of it.

* * *

Brittany was walking away from the beach when Julio walked into her line of sight. "Hey," Julio said, as Brittany grimaced.

"What do you want Julio?" Brittany said exasperatedly. "Are you here to call me a-"

"Yes, actually I am," Julio said. "And it was very improper for me to act that way before. I apologize. But I do want to say that you are in danger here."

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "How do you know and since when do you care?"

"I care because I want to make repairs from last season," Julio said. "And you are being threatened because there are-"

* * *

The camera cut out

* * *

**Location: Wawanakwa Woods**

**Campers: Piper, Jaime, Miriam**

Piper was plotting under a tree, seemingly unhappy at the beautiful day outside. The birds were singing… the flowers were blooming… meanwhile Jaime had taken the chance to read a book entitled: "War and Peace" and Miriam was practicing her dancing.

As Miriam executed another perfect routine, Piper finally spoke up. "Do you ever think that you should try something new?" She grunted. "Practicing something that is already perfect is redundant."

"I'm sorry you think my routines are perfect," Miriam replied, returning to form. "But there are a lot of pieces to perfect dances. It's a never-ending quest for perfection."

Jaime smiled and looked up from his book ."You know, I like that analogy," he smiled.

Miriam gave him a polite smile in return, but Piper merely grunted and began picking at grass under her rare shady spot.

* * *

**Confessional- Miriam**

"Honestly though, why is Piper in a perpetually bad mood?" Miriam asked rhetorically. "Of all the contestants who have a reason to be ticked off, from Algonquin to Kyle, she's somehow the worst contestant to deal with!"

* * *

"Weren't you two working together at some point?" Miriam questioned, pointing to Piper and then Jaime.

Jaime nodded. "We were. And then she decided it would be cute to threaten me with a teddy bear to cover up her own insecurities about-"

"Oh shut up," Piper interrupted rather nervously. "Don't you talk about anything other than other people?"

Jaime became unusually snarky. "I'm sorry," he said, "I also enjoy talking about puzzles or good books, but you didn't seem too interested in those."

* * *

**Confessional- Miriam**

"Well okay then," Miriam said, letting out a huge breath. "Note to self, never bring up Piper and Jaime again. I left like twenty minutes ago, and they are still trying to rip each other's throats."

* * *

"Mkay," Schaffer's voice crackled through the many speakers across Wawanakwa, causing Max, who was inhaling about forty hot dogs to choke. "Can uh… Piper come to the Counselor's office? Mkay?"

Piper and Jaime were mid-fight when the announcement came on. "Oh really?!" Piper screamed. "Can't even fight your own battles so you went to the *censored* counselor?!"

"I didn't have anything to do with that!" Jaime said aggressively. "It's routine! All he's going to ask you about is something about criminals!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah right!" She stalked out of the clearing, leaving Jaime to take her place under the shade, with a pretty satisfied look on his face."

Piper was walking through the forest, grumbling obscenities. She could barely make it through five steps before Algonquin jumped in front of her.

"I'm sorry that Jaime sent you to Neon's office," Algonquin said, clearly trying his best to look and sound sincere.

Piper rolled her eyes again. "Right. Look Algonquin, if you want to invite me into some alliance or buy into some strategy, at least be straight with me."

"How would you know if I wanted to invite you to an alliance or strategy?" Algonquin seemed genuinely confused.

Piper laughed. "It's the persona you give off," she replied. "You only ever talk about the game, which is fine. But just ask."

"Fine," Algonquin muttered. "Neon has been telling Hayley some things that he might have heard in our confessionals. We need to band together and kick her out!"

Piper seemed to freeze for a moment before recovering, albeit not very subtly. "How much did he tell her?"

"I don't know," Algonquin replied, as now Schaffer's cabin was in viewing distance. "Maybe you can ask him about it."

Piper nodded and entered Schaffer's cabin, to see Schaffer and Olive both sitting in chairs across the desk. "Hello Piper," Schaffer said. "Please take a seat."

"Who is your little friend there?" Piper asked, pointing to Olive.

Schaffer shook his head. "She won't be in this conversation," he said. "Now, I've heard that you and Jaime haven't had the easiest relationship, mkay, but I do think we can fix this."

"Is that all you need me for?" Piper grimaced, crossing her arms. "Because I'm not apologizing to that stupid teddy bear hating, person reading IDIOT if my life depended on it," she finished with a yell.

Schaffer was unfazed by this. "Look Piper, I do think it's odd that you only said that you should apologize to him, mkay. Maybe you feel guilty for threatening him?"

Piper laughed. "Look, I'm only here because you told me to be, not to get a free therapy lesson. Say what you need to to let me out of here."

"Are you sure?" Schaffer asked. "Maybe you don't really think you are guilty. Do you have a younger sister or brother that your parents favored? Does Jaime remind you of them?"

Piper froze again. "No," she said carefully. "I don't have a sister or brother, if that's what you mean."

Schaffer raised an eyebrow at Piper's pause, and then pulled out a file. "Look Piper, there's no use in hiding something from me," he said, patting the file. "I have everything in this manilla folder. Do you want to change your story?" He waved Olive out of the room, who was agreeable.

* * *

**Location: Dock of Shame**

**Contestants (Well.. People?): Chris, Chef, MacArthur, Sanders**

"I'm telling you!" Chris screamed as Chef set down two lawn chairs for him and the host. Sanders was interviewing him, while MacArthur was trying to steal one of Max's hotdogs from a particularly strong seagull. "I'm innocent!"

Sanders rolled her eyes. "Mr. McLean, we know you are innocent," she said. "One of your campers is a known criminal. We have our intern looking through some of Mr. Schaffer's files for clues, but we need to know if you have any leads."

Chris gave a panicked look to Chef, who sighed. "We did some background checks for the campers," Chef said, taking over for Chris. "We wouldn't knowingly bring a criminal onto the show because of Chris here."

"All of the background checks are in Schaffer's files?" Sanders asked, looking over at MacArthur who was now in an arm wrestle with the aforementioned seagull.

Chef shook his head. "Schaffer conducted interviews with the parents of the contestants before coming onto the show officially," he said. "He edited out all of the contradicting information."

"Did any of the contestants have a lot of contradicting or short files?" Sanders asked, making a note on a pad of paper she pulled out.

There was a massive splash as the three all turned and stared at MacArthur, who had lost the arm wrestle against the bird and was now in the lake.

"How should I know?!" Chef exclaimed to Sanders, causing her to flinch. "I never read those files! Waste of time, but not according to that guy over there."

Sanders sighed, and looked at MacArthur, who was climbing out of the lake. "All we need is a lead," she said. "Just give us a list of people who you think it could be and we'll be out of your hair."

"Fine," Chef said as Chris was sucking his thumb. "We'll have to gather them all up for the challenge in a bit anyway so you can get a visual then."

* * *

**Location: Wawanakwa Woods Clearing**

**Campers: Max, Charles, Jaime, Hayley, Olive**

"Oh hey guys," Max said cheerily as Charles, Jaime and Hayley all stumbled into the clearing, all of them clearly not knowing where they were going.

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "Max, right?" He asked. "How long have you known about this place?"

"Well, I've kind of always known," Max replied, moving her foot extremely awkwardly. "Of course you all don't know about this. You all are popular contestants and newbies."

Hayley sighed. "Sorry," she said. "What do you mean they are popular? Like, nobody likes Charles other than like Annah."

"Right," Max said. "Well this is where I've always come for downtime when I'm not talking to everyone else. Helps me work on my foot movements. The foot is the most important part of the body."

"Boy, I'll say," Charles commented, resulting from Jaime, Hayley, and Max.

Jaime coughed violently. "Moving along from THAT," he said. "Max, are you bitter because we are popular?"

"Not really," Max replied, continuing her awkward foot motions. "Because I'm not involved in your drama, I can get a whole lot farther."

Olive walked onto the scene, causing everyone to turn their heads toward her in confusion. "Oh, sorry," she said. "I'm Schaffer's assistant for this challenge." She looked at Max's foot movements. "Hey, I know those movements. Are you spelling out words?"

"No?" Max said, confused. "Who is Schaffer?"

"Chris called him Neon for some reason," Olive replied.

Charles frowned. "Can we just call him Neon instead?"

"I don't really care," Olive said. "He kicked me out of his office because of something-" she was cut off by the speakers crackling above her.

Schaffer's voice came over loud and clear. "Will all contestants please report to the beach at their earliest convenience?"

"Dude, you have no idea how to handle a show like this," Chris' voice also rang out. "Get your butts to the beach ASAP!"

* * *

**Location: Wawanakwa Beach**

**Campers: Screaming Griffins, Team Green, Chris, Chef, Schaffer, Olive, Sanders, MacArthur**

"Well now that we are all here," Schaffer cleared his throat. He and Olive were sitting at a desk across from two rows of bleachers, where all of the Griffins and Team Green were opposing each other. "Olive here is my assistant, and she'll be reading off words for you to read off."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Really?" He asked. "A Spelling Bee?"

"Yes," Schaffer said. "Also, Chris, Chef, and two officers are monitoring this round, so please cooperate if they question you?"

Hayley's eyes widened. "Why are the cops here?! What did you all do?!" She asked, whipping around to see the others.

"Well," Olive said, interrupting. "We can only have ten contestants, so each team, pick your top five spellers and get back to us."

* * *

"Okay," Charles said, gathering his team together. "We have to pick some of our best spellers. Any volunteers?"

Florence nodded and raised her hand. "I'll go."

"I will too," Max volunteered. "I think it's just a good idea."

Simon also was willing to go. "I won the last challenge," he said, content with himself. "I can do it again."

"Awesome!" Charles said. "That's everyone we need! We are sure to win!"

Rina was looking down at her shoes in some sort of sadness. "Charles, that was four people, not five."

"Are you alright?" Brittany asked, putting her arm around Rina, causing Rina to tear up.

Charles rolled his eyes. "Brittany, you'll be player five."

"No," Brittany replied quickly. "I'm actually not a good speller."

Danny sighed. "I guess I'll do it if no one else will."

"Perfect!" Max said, hugging Danny, Florence, Max, and Charles. "We have the winning team here, I'm sure!"

* * *

"Who wants to step up to the plate with me?!" Algonquin cheered as the team gathered. "I'm sure that the rookie here wants to prove herself!" He grabbed Hayley, who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Me!" Abby and Dylan both said at the same time, but both backed off after a second.

Algonquin looked at them with a suspicious look. Abby stepped out, leaving Dylan who looked surprised by this. "Good," he said angrily. "Harvard, Julio, you two will be the next two on the team."

"What?" Harvard exclaimed. "Why would you pick me?!"

Algonquin rolled his eyes. "Because one, I don't like you, and two you are literally the smartest one here other than maybe Julio."

"That's true," Julio smiled. "I'm quite a prolific speller. P-R-O-L-I-F-I-C."

Algonquin frowned. "I was actually the first place finisher in my own spelling bee," he said happily.

* * *

"Okay!" Schaffer grinned. "May the spellers please take their seats!" As he commanded, all of the contestants took their seats. "Now, I would like to stress that this is just a reward challenge until Chris and Chef manage to work things out with the police. But you ten are all here, so the reward will be a blue ribbon for first place, and a free voucher for a large pizza with your personal toppings from the cafeteria."

Max raised her hand. "Does Chef have to make it?"

"No," Schaffer replied. "Instead it will be delivered straight from the nearest and highest rated pizza place!"

Olive stood up when Schaffer nodded to her. "Okay! Once you start spelling a word, you can't start over. Understood?"

All of the contestants nodded.

"First… we start round one with Algonquin!" Olive said. Algonquin walked up to the carpet in the center of the beach, clearly feeling he was above the competition. "Your word is cow?" She looked at the sheet Schaffer had made and looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" Algonquin asked, taken aback.

"Cow." Olive repeated. "Like the animal."

Algonquin frowned. "Uh.. C-O-W?"

"That is correct," Olive nodded, dismissing Algonquin. "Next is Max."

Max stepped onto the carpet.

"Max, can you spell straitjacket?" She asked.

Max began moving her foot oddly, before looking at the ground her foot just was. "S-T-R-A-I-T-J-A-C-K-E-T."

"I knew it was the magic foot!" Olive cried, standing up suddenly. Schaffer looked at her oddly, and she sat back down. "That is correct," she said quickly. "Danny?"

Danny stepped up to the carpet, and a squirrel curled up on his head, and he looked at it happily. Max stepped off with a happy look on her face.

"Please spell abalone," Olive said, looking at the paper and looking at Schaffer again."

Danny was stunned into silence.

* * *

**Confessional- Danny**

"How was I supposed to know how to spell that?!" Danny asked. "Especially since the boy scout idiot got COW!"

* * *

Danny paused. "A-B-A-L-O-W-N-E?" He asked.

"That is not correct," Olive said, as a buzzer sounded from overhead. "Please join your team mates in the not-participating section."

Danny sighed, leaving the bleachers and heading to the not-participating section."

/

**Confessionals start here**

"Goodbye!" Florence said happily

"You were good, but not good enough!" Max added on in a separate confessional.

* * *

"What's this?" Sanders asked, looking at one of Schaffer's files. They had cluttered up Schaffer's relatively neat room looking for the files of the contestants. "There is no known way that Charles and Abby's parents came into their money. Suspicious."

MacArthur shook her head. "I don't think so." All of a sudden a crackling was overheard from the radio in the room. Both cadets rushed over at once.

"Sanders! MacArthur!" Someone yelled over the radio. "We have your target! The rest of the family is already in custody!"

Sanders was quick to respond. "Who is it?"

"The target is-"

* * *

The Spelling Bee had taken its toll on the campers. Of the original ten that started, only seven remained. Algonquin, Max, Harvard, Julio, Charles, and Hayley were all still in the bleachers as Olive called out her next victim. "Harvard!"

Harvard stepped into the ring, patiently awaiting her word. "Your word is… Questionnaire," Olive finished, looking at her sheet of paper.

"Questionnaire?" Harvard asked. "Seriously? Q-U-E-S-T-I-O-N-N-A-I-R-E."

Olive looked taken aback. "That is correct," she said. "Very impressive."

* * *

**Confessional- Algonquin**

"Has anyone else noticed that I'm the only one here who is any good at this?" He asked, with his arms crossed. "Although, I have to admit, Harvard's spelling was-" He stopped himself. "What am I thinking?!"

* * *

"Algonquin!" Olive called the boy scout.

Algonquin's eyes widened and he flinched. "Can I please go later?"

"No," Olive frowned. "Why would you want to go later? It's your turn."

The cast all looked at Algonquin, and he bent over a certain part of his body. "I'd really rather not say," he said sheepishly.

"You can go now or not at all," Olive said. "There is no alternative."

Simon shared a look with Rodrigo and then looked at Algonquin. "What's wrong Algonquin?" He asked. "This is super out of character for you."

"It is not!" Algonquin fired back and stood up, careful to put his hands in a strategic position. "Fine, Olive, what is my word?"

"Dinghy."

Algonquin fell backwards in shock. "What did you say?!"

Simon and Max seemed to have caught on and began laughing at the boy scout.

"Your word is dinghy," Olive repeated. "It's a small boat that you can sail with."

Algonquin recovered himself, still careful with his hands. "Uh.. Dinghy," he said. "D-I-N-G-Y!"

"That is incorrect," Olive said. "That's funny, you remind me of someone I used to know. Any way, that's incorrect so you'll have to leave the contest."

Simon and Max were completely floored by the whole ordeal, pounding their fists against the ground. Hayley clearly thought it was funny, but maintained composure. Harvard and Julio looked at the two Team Green people in confusion.

"The next participant is Max!" Olive called. "The magic foot lady!"

Max raised an eyebrow. "I really don't know why you call me that. What's my word?"

"Pageant," Olive replied, scanning the sheet.

Max smiled. "Why yes of course," she said dubiously. And began her awkward foot movements. "P-A-G-E-A-N-T."

"That is correct," Olive said. "Next I need.. Simon."

Simon stepped up to the rug as Max danced her way off it.

"Your word is parfait," Olive gave him his word.

Simon sighed. "P-A-R-F-A-Y." He finished. "That was the easiest word ever-"he realized his mistake and his eyes widened. "Wait!"

"Sorry, that is not correct," Olive said as the buzzer rang out above her. "The correct spelling was P-A-R-F-A-I-T."

The four remaining contestants all looked at each other. Julio was reading an encyclopedia, Harvard was drinking a Mountain Dew, Hayley still didn't know what was going on, and Max was moving her awkwardly again. "So now what?" Hayley asked. "Is it my turn?"

"No," Schaffer said as his phone began to ring. "It's time for lunch. We called in some sandwiches for the remaining people, so enjoy the food in the meantime."

* * *

"Congratulations to you all," Julio said happily as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Wow, they really got it perfect, didn't they?"

Hayley nodded. "Chris must have gone all out for this."

"I think it's because Chris isn't here," Max mused, taking about five sandwiches. "Harvard, what are you doing?" She asked, as Harvard was drinking her Mountain Dew on the rug.

Harvard blinked. "Oh, I have a serious allergy to… gluten," she made up on the spot. "You guys enjoy the sandwiches."

"That's odd," Julio commented, turning back to Max and Hayley. "I've never heard Harvard complaining about a gluten allergy."

Hayley shrugged. "Maybe she's just afraid that Chef or Chris will kill her.

Harvard meanwhile dumped her can of Mountain Dew on the rug.

* * *

**Confessional- Harvard**

"I want that pizza," Harvard said, stars in her eyes. "And in order to get it, I have to beat everyone else. Julio and Hayley won't be a problem, but Max? Well let's just say I have to disable the foot to throw her off."

* * *

"What is that thing you do with your foot Max?" Hayley asked the tomboy with curiosity.

Max laughed. "That? Oh, I just move it like that as a red herring. If someone ever tried to sabotage me, they'd eliminate the foot."

"But we saw you earlier doing that thing in the clearing," Hayley pointed out.

"Well, I do do regular foot exercises," Max said. "You'd be surprised how vital foot movement is in eating contests."

Julio frowned. "I think I would be surprised by that."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Dylan was cracking as Algonquin was sitting next to him in shame. "Did Harvard get to you? I'd hate it too!"

Algonquin had a quick remark ready, as he whipped around. "Look, you have a crush on someone who you'll never see again after this is over!" He yelled. "And you got out trying to spell pandemonium!"

"You got out trying to spell dinghy," Dylan replied. "Is that really the best argument you have?"

Abby walked into the conversation. "Look at that," she said, pointing to Harvard, who was now walking away from the dampened rug. "I think Harvard is trying to sabotage Max's foot!"

"Well good for her," Algonquin said, happily admiring Harvard's sabotage.

Abby held back a laugh. "Cleary she's taking after you. Which you clearly want."

Abby and Dylan both burst out laughing, and Algonquin's face shifted to a frown.

* * *

**Confessional- Algonquin**

"I swear that entire incident is ruining my world, my position, and my life!"

* * *

"Okay!" Olive called as the four remaining spellers took their seats in the bleachers. "So we left off on Hayley's turn, correct?"

Hayley nodded and walked up to the rug, and she felt her feet stick to the carpet, and she nearly fell over.

"Your word is.. Parliament," Olive said, reading from her sheet.

Hayley nodded. "Can I have the definition please?" She asked.

"The highest legislature, consisting of the sovereign, the House of Lords, and the House of Commons," Olive nodded.

"Sentence?"

"The Parliament tried to keep the Prime Minister in secure hands, but unfortunately Boris Johnson was elected," Olive read.

Hayley held back a snicker. "P-A-R-L-I-A-M-E-N-T," she spelt.

"That is correct," Olive nodded. "Next up is Julio."

Julio nodded and walked up to the rug, also feeling the stickiness, and staring at Harvard, who shrugged.

"Your word is populous," Olive said.

Julio rolled his eyes. "Easy. I speak six languages, and you pick THIS one? P-O-P-U-L-O-U-S."

"Very good," Olive said. "Next is Max."

Max stepped up to the rug, feeling the stickiness and tried to move her foot but to no avail.

"Your word is betrayal," Olive said.

Max nodded and turned around to grin at Harvard. "B-E-T-R-A-Y-A-L," she spelled.

Harvard was stunned by this.

* * *

There was now a montage of Olive giving out words to the remaining four.

"Sovereign!" Harvard looked eased by this.

"Zucchini!" Hayley was still noticeably more nervous than the rest of the contestants.

"Adamant!" Julio grinned and spelt with perfect evenness.

"Arctic!" Max nodded before spelling

"Bazaar!"

"Feign!"

"Peripheral!"

"Interference!"

"Segway!"

"Pseudonym!"

"Suet!"

"Schizophrenic!"

* * *

Needless to say, a lot of time had passed by the time the camera opened up again. It was now sunset, and the four were still in the game as Julio stepped up to the rug.

"Czechoslovakia!" Olive instructed.

"Really God?" Julio laughed. "This was the hardest word you could think of? C-Z-E-C-H-O-S-L-O-V-A-K-" He stopped. "You know what, I'm kind of sick of this now. Harvard, you are on your own," he turned around. "My final spelling is Czechoslovak."

"That is incorrect," Olive said, raising an eyebrow at Julio's forfeit, and the buzzer rang out.

Harvard's eyes widened as Julio walked away from the rug with a satisfied look on his face. "Next is Max! And her word is.. Lugubrious!"

"Easy," Max smiled. "L-U-G-U-B-R-I-O-U-S."

"That is correct. Harvard's turn."

Harvard stepped up to the rug, looking back at Hayley and Max, who both waved at her with a happy smile for different reasons.

"Your word is ball," Olive said, looking at the paper strangely.

Harvard was taken aback, and then laughed. "That's the easiest word! Easier than cow! B-A-W-L."

"That is incorrect," Olive said, and the buzzer rang out, causing Harvard to be stunned. "The correct spelling was B-A-L-L. You probably should have asked for the definition."

Harvard was stuck gasping in shock.

"Okay, so we are down to two spellers," Olive said, as Harvard managed to pull her jaw from the floor and walk away. "If one of you misses a word, the other must spell a word correctly for the win, and the pizza!"

* * *

**Confessional- Max**

"There's a pizza on the line," she growled. "I will NOT come in second."

* * *

**Confessional- Hayley**

"I'm not a super good speller," Hayley said sheepishly. "But, for my first challenge, I think I did pretty well."

* * *

"Okay Hayley!" Olive said happily. "Please spell dilate!"

Hayley thought for a moment. "D-I-L-A-T-E."

"Correct," Olive beamed. "Max, spell indict."

"I-N-D-I-C-T," Max said, not taking a breath.

"Hayley, spell sacrilegious," Olive said.

Hayley was starstruck by this. "Uh.. S-A-C-R-E-L-I-G-I-O-U-S?"

"That is incorrect," Olive sighed, turning to Max. "Max, you'll have to spell this word correctly for the win, right?"

Max took a breath. "Yes, I understand."

"Good," Olive nodded while Hayley was punching herself in the background.

"Your word is… Syzygy," Olive read.

Max smiled. "Why yes, of course. S-Y-Z-Y-G-Y."

"And we have a winner!" Olive cheered. "Congratulations Max!" She walked up to the newly-crowned champion. "You've won the pizza dinner. Any topping requests?"

"All of 'em!" Max smiled, and then walked up to Hayley and held out her hand. "Good game?"

Hayley nodded and shook her hand. "Yup. Good game!"

"In addition to her pizza, Max has also won invincibility for her team!" Chris announced, walking into the scene.

Julio blinked. "What?!" He demanded. "You told us it was a reward challenge!"

"Also be ready," Chris winked. "And you shouldn't have forfeited just to stick it to Harvard. Bad play dude."

Dylan, Abby, Piper, Harvard, and Miriam all stared at Julio, who smiled sheepishly. "What about the police?" Annah asked from the victorious Team Green.

"They left without their target," Chris smiled. "They must have gotten a different order. Which means the elimination is on for tonight!"

* * *

**Location: Crying Griffins Cabin**

**Campers: Abby, Dylan, Harvard, Piper, Hayley**

"I hate to vote for Julio, but he really screwed up this time," Abby sighed. "And just to stick it to Harvard too."

Dylan nodded. "At least Harvard was trying to win. Maybe she was a bit unethical, but she still tried."

"I can't really blame him though," Harvard mused. "It was very unlike me to cheat, but I just really wanted that pizza."

Piper sighed. "I did too. By the way, good job to the newbie," she said, pointing to Hayley.

"Definitely!" Dylan cheered, putting his arm around Hayley. "You did a great job, I wouldn't have gotten that word, like ever."

Hayley smiled. "Thanks guys. Piper, you seem to be in high spirits today," she commented.

"You know what, I am," Piper smiled. "I had a nice chat with Schaffer today, so I'm feeling a lot better than normal."

Abby nodded. "That's awesome Piper! Are you ready to talk something out with Jaime?"

"Yes," Piper replied. "I was about to go apologize to him actually."

* * *

**Location: Team Green Cabin**

**Campers: Annah, Max, Charles, Florence, Simon, Rodrigo**

"Hey Max, are you willing to share that pizza?" Simon asked, staring and practically drooling at the pizza that the tomboy was holding.

Max laughed. "Oh *censored* no."

"Worth a shot," Simon turned to Rodrigo, and they shared a smile.

Annah sighed. "Has anyone seen Brittany recently?" She asked.

"No actually," Florence commented. "She wasn't there when I got, and I got out second so she must have left before then."

"Let's not overreact," Rodrigo said. "Maybe she just decided to go have some time to herself. God knows she needs it."

Simon nodded in agreement as Max began practically inhaling her pizza on her bunk. "Oh God that is good," Max said, deep in pleasure.

Annah and Charles shared a look before Charles left the cabin.

* * *

**Location: Wawanakwa Woods Clearing**

**Campers: Julio, Brittany**

"I noticed you left the second Chris said that," Julio said, walking in on Brittany, causing her to jump.

The scene was picture-esque. There was a waterfall that babbled quietly in the background, no bugs were making noise despite the fact that there was a sunset in the distance. It was finally twilight, and the blades of grass quietly blew in the wind as Brittany stared into the water's surface.

"I'm sorry about all this," Julio said, walking up to Brittany, looking at her reflection in the water.

Brittany sighed, and reached for her necklace, and pulled it off. She opened up the locket, and popped it open, looking at a picture of someone who was evidently her father. "No," she said. "I helped him out." She turned to Julio and smiled. "You were right to call me out on it all that time ago."

Julio gave a bittersweet smile. "What does that mean?" He asked. "What are you going to do?"

"There's no use in trying to get away from what me and my family has done," Brittany said, the wind picking up and her hair blowing backwards. "I wish there was but there isn't." She sighed. "I'm turning myself in later today."

Julio blinked. "But Brittany, why would you do that?"

"I just told you," Brittany replied. "For such a smart guy, you don't listen very much. She handed him a paper, which Julio looked at.

"Is this… Ax's invincibility pass from last season?" Julio frowned. "Where did you get that from?"

"From the campfire," Brittany said. "I went to it to pick it up after that whole debacle. It's my last gift to you before I say goodbye. Good luck getting through the elimination ceremony tonight," she smiled.

* * *

**Location: Campfire Pit**

**Campers: Chris, Chef, Schaffer, Team Green, Crying Griffins**

The Crying Griffins were all on their stumps, looking at each other (mostly Julio). Meanwhile, Team Green was sitting in the peanut gallery. Chris was spinning a plate of nine marshmallows on his finger. "Crying Griffins, despite having a superior name, you've lost three out of four challenges so far. You all suck!" Chris commented. "Any way, you've all cast your votes and made your decision. When I call your name, you'll catch your marshmallow. Whoever doesn't have one, you'll be cast from the island on the Boilerplate of Shame™!

"The first marshmallow goes to… Hayley!"

Hayley looked up happily and claimed her marshmallow.

"Algonquin and Abby!"

Algonquin looked up happily, and he and the Rich Vigilante claimed their marshmallows.

"Careful not to get too excited about being safe Algonquin," Abby teased, causing Algonquin to roll his eyes.

"Dylan! Eden! Piper! Jaime!"

The four all claimed their marshmallows with joy.

"Okay! The final two! Harvard, and Julio!" Chris said. "We're losing one of our smarties tonight! But before, Team Green, your collective vote?"

"Harvard," Max announced, to almost everyone's surprise.

"Okay then," Chris smiled. "The final marshmallow is for…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Har-"

"She's in our sights!" Sanders cried, and both her and MacArthur leapt onto the scene, pinning Brittany to the ground.

Chris screamed, leaping backward, dropping the marshmallow to the ground, and everyone leapt to the ground, including Harvard and Julio.

"I was going to come in peace!" Brittany whined, as Sanders put her into handcuffs. "Can I say goodbye to a few people first?"

MacArthur rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. But stay in the cuffs."

"Thank you Julio!" Brittany said. "And as for my Team Green." She said, turning to face her former team. "If you all had to eliminate someone, eliminate Annah, and Rina!" She said, causing the normally upbeat French-Canadian to look up. "Stop crying over Gabe," she said, looking into Rina's eyes with sympathy. "It was his choice, right? Play the game for me!" She cheered as Sanders and MacArthur began escorting her down the Dock of Shame and into a police boat.

Chris blinked as the police drove away, with Brittany in custody. "Well okay then," he said. "I don't really see the point in eliminating someone else," he said. "So, uh.. Good night guys."

The Griffins all exchanged glances, before the camera went back to Chris.

"I honestly don't really know what happened this episode, but tune in next time for some more drama! Here! On Total! Drama! Project Pearl!" Chris signed off.

* * *

_**I have a lot of thoughts on this episode.**_

_**First, and the most vital thing, this is Brittany's final goodbye to the series, which saddens me a bit. Brittany and Annah were the first two competitors that were sent to me at the start of Project: Stars, so it was very meaningful to see her go at last.**_

_**I've been planning her elimination for almost a year now. If you look back to Project: Stars, you can see Julio calling her a criminal before his elimination, which if you did read P:S, you'll probably have guessed who Sanders and MacArthur on this episode.**_

_**Second, Olive and Schaffer. I kind of like their dynamic. Schaffer is what the narrator will be calling Neon from now on, and the contestants will probably call him Neon thanks to Chris. I don't intend for Olive to stick around, but let me know if you all like her, because if you do she could make more appearances in the future.**_

_**Remember Brittany's gift.**_

_**And the O-Fish-Al Votes!**_

Abby: Julio

Dylan: Julio

Eden: Julio

Algonquin: Julio

Harvard: Julio

Hayley: Julio

Jaime: Julio

Julio: Harvard

Piper: Julio

Miriam: Julio

* * *

_**Elimination Order:**_

_**24th. Chandler Bing (The Sarcastic Geek) (7-5 Vote)**_

_**23rd. Kahlin 'Kyle' Mora (The Laid Back Observer) (5-4-2 Vote)**_

_**22nd. Georgia (The Shorty) (5-4-1-1 Vote)**_

_**21st. Gabe (The Easy-Goer) (Double Elimination)**_

_**20th. Brittany (The Girl with a Dark Secret) (Arrested)**_

_**Please tell me what you thought of the episode!**_

_**DoctorPika**_


	8. The One with the Massive Tree

_**Okay. Regarding the previous episode, I know why it felt strange. First, the entire episode was an allusion to a popular musical: "The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee". A lot of the characters in the episode emulated the characters in the show. I tried to integrate it into the story, but clearly I didn't succeed. Second, the previous episode was, I felt, a sequel to TDP:S. Granted, the entire series is, but when TDP:S left a lot of unfinished plot lines that were tackled in that episode so let's go through those.**_

_**Julio's elimination in TDP:S was because he figured out Brittany was a criminal. The twist was built up for a while, but because the season wasn't finished, so I wanted to get that out of the way early in this one.**_

_**Annah v. Brittany. Started episode one, continued to that day. I guess Annah won?**_

_**Back to the Putnam County allusions. Like I said, everyone was assigned a character essentially, and while the eliminations were altered a bit (obviously, I'm not spoiling it here). Olive was also an allusion to the show, as Olive was my personal favorite character in the show. Any way. This episode will be a return to form.**_

* * *

_**Now for some review replies!**_

_**Yosdave Alejandro: Yeah, I kinda forced the idea that Brittany was done down your throat last episode. I do feel a need to clear this up, since there isn't a super good time to later, but now you guys get some TDP:P lore! Schaffer essentially had Hayley watch the first episodes (including the confessionals) to make up for lost time. Also, yes that Invincibility Pass may be important later.**_

_**LaViolaViolaRosa: Indeed.**_

_**Nikolai777: Yes, the episode was very odd and I might have to rewrite it at some point later. The tone was very different and everything was just... off as discussed above. Yes, the inspiration was was definitely from Mr. Mackey.**_

_**About Schaffer. He definitely watches the confessionals, and watches the episodes before. He will continue 'interrogating' the contestants, as you'll see in this one. My intention is to make him the 'chaotic good' of the hosts, as opposed to the 'chaotic evil' that is Chris McLean for lack of a better metaphor.**_

_**Yes, Annah and Charles could be handled better. And they won't really be built in this episode, but I think I may make them a primary focus in the next one. I'll have to think about it.**_

_**Harvard will get built more in this episode, I'm glad you like her. Again, the last episode was the most "direct sequel" to TDP:S that this series will ever have to get. Brittany and Julio were built on heavily in the prior season and her criminal record was brought up there, although she was never eliminated because the series ended. **_

_**Yeah, she threw Annah under the bus, but as for Rina, she was just encouraging her to focus on herself as opposed to Gabe's elimination. Yeah maybe I should have told everyone to look at TDP:S, but this was the only episode the heavily focused on the plot points from that series, and I won't be focusing on those in the future because well.. I won't have to. Annah, Julio, and Algonquin have their own characters this season so I won't have to go back to P:S for them.**_

_**I should say: There have been allusions to TDP:S throughout the show, and if you WANT to read it, it won't take long. There is about 2,000 words an episode, and it's only on my original account. It's not my best work, but if can't get enough of Algonquin (actually he was the first boot... never mind), you can take a look at it.**_

_**About there being a short wait...**_

_**Space Zodiac: I think this episode will overall have very little impact on the the series. It could have been handled better, so there will probably be less references to it than normal.**_

* * *

_**Remaining Campers:**_

_**The Crying Griffins: Abby (The Rich Vigilante), Dylan (The Cheerful Jock), Eden (The Martial Agent), Algonquin (The Rebellious Boy Scout), Harvard (The Smart Stereotype), Hayley (The Otaku), Jaime (The Who Knew Everything about Everybody), Julio (The Human Encyclopedia), Piper (The Evil Misunderstood), Miriam (The Fiery Dancer)**_

_**Team Green: Annah (The Strategist), Charles (The Man with the Money), Danny (The 'Basic' Guy), Florence (Norway's Beauty Pride), Max (The Energetic Tomboy), Rina (The Confident Singer), Rodrigo (The Bullfighter), Simon (The Jester)**_

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Project: Pearl!" Chris announced as the camera opened up on him. He was standing on the Dock of Shame, and the lake was behind him as per usual. "Annah and Charles faced some challenges, and we went to a spelling bee! Schaffer and his friend Olive hosted, and out of nowhere, Max won so Team Green won the challenge and immunity, but Brittany was arrested, so she left the show instead of Julio, who was supposed to go home instead!" He grinned at the camera. "What will happen next? Find out here on Total Drama Project: Pearl!"

* * *

_**Opening Chords**_

The camera opened on a gopher, who had just crawled out of the ground, and seemed blinded from the light. It looked like he hadn't seen the light in weeks. A bass came flying out of the sky, hitting the gopher square on the head, knocking it back into the hole, and leaving the bass flopping on the surface.

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera cut to Algonquin, who was fishing into lake Wawanakwa on the surface. He had a puzzled look on his face, having just witnessed the bass that flew and hit the gopher. Something grabbed his fishing rod, tugging on it wildly until Chandler flew out of the water, flying into the sky. Algonquin stared at the camera, confused once again

_**You guys are on my mind**_

The camera cut to the top of the mountain where Eden was practicing her martial arts in front of Miriam, who was watching her, looking a little unimpressed. Eden seemed to finish her routine. Miriam stepped up and began to dance, clearly showing up Eden, who sighed until Chandler flew out of the sky, hitting Miriam off the cliff. Eden now began to laugh hysterically

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Danny, Charles, and Gabe were all walking in the forest exchanging pleasantries, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Gabe and Charles continued their conversation, walking onward, while Danny stopped, and knelt down. He began to talk to a frog, who looked at him strangely.

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Harvard and Julio were having some sort of battle of smarts, both of them reciting facts at about ninety words a minute. They were both completely running out of breath, their faces turning purple. They both passed out simultaneously. Jaime strode into the frame, and looked at the two nerds. He stood on top of Julio like a hunter standing on his prey.

_**I Wanna live close to the sun**_

Florence was in the confessional talking about something, and she said something evidently very smart, having a very smug look on her face as she smiled, her teeth flashing, causing the camera to black out.

_**Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won**_

Brittany and Annah were arguing about something. Annah pulled out a venus fly trap, and showed it to Brittany. Brittany gave a very confused look at the camera. Annah set the fly trap down, looking rather proud of herself. Brittany shrugged and punched her, causing Annah to keel over. Piper looked fown from a tree, and began to laugh hysterically. Brittany looked up, and Piper disappeared into the leafs.

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Rina was singing along to the music in one of the cabins. Simon was laying on the bed, sifting through a deck of cards, and Jaime walked into the frame, waving at Simon, who gave him a chin jut in return. As Jaime began to lay down on his bed, a teddy bear popped up out of the bed, causing him to freak out, leaving the cabin screaming. Simon began to crack up, and Rina glared at him, a p-oed look on her face

_**I Wanna Be... Famous**_

Dylan and Georgia were clearly about to play football. Dylan had a concerned look on his face, and clearly asked if Georgia was okay with it. Georgia nodded aggressively. Dylan grabbed the football and Georgia began to run. Dylan threw the football, but it went directly over Georgia's head, and she began to scream at him.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Rodrigo was clearly trying to train a bull he found on the island. He tried to whip the bull, and Max began to flinch with each strike of the whip. She ran forward, grabbing the whip from Rodrigo, who sighed, and let it go of the whip, and walked away. Suddenly the whip struck out, hitting Rodrigo. He turned around, looking at Max who smiled at him innocently.

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be! I Wanna Be Famous!)**_

Abby was hanging out with Kyle, playing checkers. Kyle crossed his arms and leaned back after moving one of his pieces. Abby observed the board for a minute, scratching her chin curiously. She then grabbed a checker piece, and jumped over the entire board, and grabbed all of Kyle's pieces. Kyle put his head on the table as Abby bragged about her victory

_**Whistling Chorus**_

The cast was sitting around the campfire. The camera zoomed in on Abby and Dylan, who were looking at each other awkwardly. Dylan began to lean in, but Abby leapt out of the way at the last minute, leaving her hiding behind her stump, and Dylan fell onto the her stump. The cast whistled the chorus, as Chris popped into the frame, spinning a plate of marshmallows on his finger.

* * *

"Mkay so can you describe what's going on with Abby and Dylan for me please?" Schaffer asked. He had Harvard in his office, who didn't look very happy to be there.

Harvard rolled her eyes. "I don't really know, and I don't think it's really anyone else's business."

"You are on international television," Schaffer narrowed his eyes. "It's everyone's business. Now allow me to roll the tape," he said, reaching over to a TV he had set up.

The tape rolled revealing a clip from two episodes again.

* * *

"This is dangerous," Harvard grimaced, and the campers turned around to see her. "They are putting a buttload of money on this, so if you don't do anything, Chris will probably force you off the show."

Julio nodded. "She's right about that. If hosts like Chris don't get bang for their buck, you'll be the ones paying for it."

"So you are saying I have to have to go out with Dylan or the producers will hate me?" Abby asked nervously.

* * *

"Please explain that," Schaffer raised an eyebrow.

Harvard sighed. "All I was saying was that Abby should be careful with how she deals with Dylan in the future."

"It's funny you should mention that," Schaffer said, turning to face his bookshelf behind his chair. "Some of the executives were talking about kicking Abby off the show until you mentioned that we could interfere."

Harvard's eyes widened. "Why would you tell me that?"

"Because you just lied to me," Schaffer said, turning around to face Harvard. "And I called you in because I was concerned you would lie to other people. We DO NOT meddle with the show, and I'd like you to refrain from mentioning that again."

Harvard rolled her eyes. "And the gamemakers don't mess with the Hunger Games. Bite me Neon, the game is rigged. You can boot whoever you want."

Schaffer recoiled, but then began laughing. And once he did, he didn't stop for several minutes. "I respect your courage," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "But don't say that to Chris. We still don't mess with the show, I promise. You may go," he pointed to the door.

* * *

Confessional- Chris

The host laughed. "We'll see how long Neon's promise goes," he smiled evilly.

* * *

Location: Team Green Cabin

Campers: Annah, Charles, Florence, Max, Simon, Rodrigo

"What do you think the next challenge is going to be?" Annah asked her team. Gathered around her were Florence, Charles, Max, Simon, and Rodrigo.

Rodrigo scratched his head. "I really don't know," he admitted. "Chris has done a really good job keeping us on our toes this season. I mean, all out war a while ago, and then a spelling bee?"

"Let's not forget that we won both of those challenges," Max said pridefully. "If Brittany wasn't a criminal, we'd have a much bigger lead."

Florence sighed. "It would have been a big victory for us if they had gotten rid of Julio. He basically wins any mental challenges."

"You can say that again," Simon muttered. "The only way we won last time was because he quit to spite Harvard."

Max smiled. "Let's not forget that I had something to do with our victory. And I'm still here."

* * *

Confessional- Simon

"Seriously?" Simon sighed, his normally goofy persona now gone. "I think that Max has let her victories get to her head. Just because she can spell doesn't mean she can brag about how she's so good and ROB us all of pizza!"

* * *

"Well then," Charles beamed and grabbed Annah's hand. "We are going for a walk. See you losers later!"

Simon and Rodrigo both looked at each other strangely. Annah seemed to know about this walk as she was taken by Charles, Florence and Max just waved awkwardly.

"What on Earth do you think that was about?" Florence asked as soon as Charles and Annah had closed the door behind them.

Rodrigo shrugged. "Beats me. Those two are super odd."

"You said it," Simon added. "Does anyone else see the problem with having two horrible people in an alliance though?"

Florence rolled her eyes. "Annah isn't really a villain. You have tunnel vision because Brittany said she was. If she was an actual criminal, doesn't that kind of ruin her credibility?"

"I actually think she may be right," Rodrigo said to Simon, who rolled her eyes.

"Still," Simon muttered. "If Charles ever gets under our skin again, I know who I'm voting for."

Max shook her head. "How would eliminating Annah make Charles less annoying? Also, you are asking a lot from our rich friend. Being annoying is his whole life."

* * *

Confessional- Florence

"I do think Simon has a point though," Florence muttered. "Sometimes the best way to make a point is to make a point."

* * *

**Location: Wawanakwa Woods Clearing**

**Campers: Algonquin, Piper, Jaime, Dylan**

"Okay," Algonquin said, gathering Piper, Jaime and Dylan around him. "The entire game is rigged against us, and we all need to do something about it. Abby has Eden, Hayley, and Harvard all in her pocket."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Dude, we literally hate us. Did you forget that you already betrayed me?"

"No, I didn't forget that," Algonquin replied. "But this time, both of our necks are on the line, not just yours."

Piper grinned. "I'm all for an alliance as long as teddy bear-phobiac over here isn't along for the ride," she pointed to Jaime.

"What is your problem?!" Jaime demanded. "Seriously, what is your problem?!"

Dylan nudged Algonquin. "Did you also forget that these two hate each other? Pick your allies better. Plus, I'm totally immune."

"What do you mean, immune?" Algonquin asked.

Dylan snickered. "Look, as long as Abby and I aren't together, I reap all the benefits of being in her alliance, with none of the deadweight that goes along with it."

/

Confessional- Algonquin

"That's so despicable!" Algonquin exclaimed. "Geez, Harvard and now Dylan? This team is more corrupt than I thought."

/

**Location: Crying Griffins Cabin**

**Campers: Abby, Eden, Julio, Hayley, Harvard, Miriam**

"Okay then, have we decided on a strategy going forward?" Miriam asked, pointing to a board with a pointer.

Abby sighed. "I guess so, I just feel like we should have invited Dylan to this meeting, you know? He could be really important going forward."

"I agree," Julio said, raising a glass of something. "Then at least I'd have one of the guys to talk to."

Hayley and Eden rolled their eyes. "It's cool that you decided to step up since Algonquin is such a failure," Eden cheered.

"Did he really suck that much?" Hayley asked. "I wasn't here to see him in charge."

Miriam thought for a second. "If you mean 'suck' by being effective, then he sucked. If you mean 'suck' by being a person…" she thought again. "Yes."

"Which may be why we need Dylan," Julio said. "Remember how Algonquin backstabbed him and Kyle?"

Eden laughed. "To be fair, we backstabbed Kyle too."

The room went silent and turned on Eden, and she rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "I mean, what a horrible thing he did."

"What the *censored* is going on here?!" Algonquin slammed the door behind him as he entered with Dylan and Piper.

Abby flinched as Dylan looked at her as if feeling betrayed.

"It's simple," Miriam said, walking up to Algonquin, who stood up straight, as if challenging the Dancer. "You suck, and we don't want anything to do with you."

Piper grinned. "That's hilarious. And you didn't invite me or Dylan? I'm sure we'd be more than happy to help you guys out."

"Look it doesn't matter guys," Harvard said, pushing Algonquin and Miriam apart, to both of their surprises. "I had a talk with Neon today."

Abby tilted her head. "What are you talking about? Did he call you in because of the last challenge?"

"No, he talked about what I said about the game being rigged," Harvard sighed. "Knowing Chris, he'll rig the votes against me tonight if we lose. Don't bother wasting your votes and your time on this."

Eden walked up to Harvard. "Look," she said. "If Chris rigs the votes against you, I'll take the Boilerplate of Shame with you. I'll eliminate myself before you get cheated off."

"Me too," Abby said, walking up to Harvard and putting her hand on her shoulder. "We won't let you be cheated off the show."

Harvard smiled weakly. "Thanks guys, but I'm not going to have you do that."

* * *

**Location: Mess Hall**

**Contestants: Crying Griffins, Team Green, Chef**

"I wish I still had that pizza," Max sighed, picking at her slop with a disgusted look.

Simon rolled his eyes. "You are as picky as a cow," he said.

"That's true," Max smiled, and practically inhaled her slop.

Rodrigo raised an eyebrow at Simon, who glanced at him with an exasperated look on his face.

* * *

Confessional- Rodrigo

"Does something seem off about Simon to anyone else?" Rodrigo asked. "Maybe he's insulted that Max won instead of him last time. Yeah, that sounds right."

* * *

Miriam had her whiteboard out again and was drawing some very odd symbols on it. Abby, Eden, Harvard, Piper, Jaime, Julio, and Hayley were all paying very close attention, while Algonquin was picking at his food alone. Dylan was oddly absent.

"So because of Chris' challenge picks, I believe that we can develop a formula to determine the next one," Julio said, making some notes.

Harvard leaned over and pointed to several numbers with her pen. "Change those to 'x's. Avoid the confusion."

"So while they work on that we can go over general tactics," Miriam nodded to the rest of her team. "As with anything, precision is vital."

Algonquin rolled his eyes. "We'll see how long that lasts."

"I think my food is green," Eden commented, looking down at her bowl. "I really don't think that's normal."

Jaime shook his head. "Mine is brown, and I know that's normal."

"Does that mean you aren't eating it?" Max suddenly appeared behind Jaime and Eden. "I'll take it off your hands if not."

Eden shrugged. "I guess not," she said. "I'll just hope that Chef actually learns to cook next time."

"If you'll excuse me," Miriam said, walking out of the Mess Hall.

Abby looked after her. "I wonder where she's headed."

"Who knows," Piper shrugged. "And honestly, who really cares. We'll have her back for the competition and that's where we'll really need her."

Julio rolled his eyes, looking up from his equation with Harvard. "Right. You are worse than her in every way, including challenges."

"Whatever," was all Piper could muster as a response and she quickly exited as well.

* * *

**Location: Wawanakwa Peak**

**Campers: Florence, Rina**

"Something wrong?" Florence asked, walking up to Rina, who had her feet dangling over the edge of the mountain and taking a seat next to her.

Rina shook her head. "No really. It's just a shame that Gabe is gone now. I thought he could become better and everyone would be able to see him."

* * *

Confessional- Florence

"I know this isn't the point, but who is Gabe?! Her imaginary friend?"

* * *

"Everyone can change," Florence assured Rina. "While others can help them, it takes a personal decision to truly adjust. If Gabe wanted to be seen, it would be his choice."

Rina smiled and turned to Florence. "You know what? You're really wise Florence."

"Thank you," Florence smiled. "Does that mean you are all better now?"

Rina nodded. "I'm going to win us this next challenge, mark my words!"

Before either of them could turn around a figure came over and hit them on the head, knocking them both out.

* * *

**Location: ?**

**Campers: Crying Griffins, Team Green, Chris, Chef, Schaffer**

"Good morning campers!" Chris cheered, despite the fact that the sun was setting behind him. Slowly, the contestants began to stir. They saw that Chris was standing on top of a massive tree. Not so much standing on it, but balancing on a branch.

Annah was rubbing her head. "Chris, you couldn't have just asked us to come here? You really had to knock us out?"

Schaffer gave Chris an "I told you so" look.

"I agree," Miriam sighed. "Or at least use something like tranquilizer darts? Or put us to sleep like that one episode a while ago?"

Schaffer coughed. "Actually, for legal reasons, we can't put teenagers like you guys to sleep."

Julio and Harvard both looked to Algonquin for some kind of sarcastic remark, but none was heard. The Boy Scout, despite being the first one awake, was poking at the ground with a stick. "Right," Julio said nervously.

Chris plowed on ahead, ignoring what happened. "Your challenge today is to climb this massive tree!" He said. "First team to the top wins the challenge and immunity!"

"I feel like I'm in Xenoblade Chronicles," Max muttered.

"Actually, we'd have to be IN the tree for that to work," Danny said matter-of-factly.

Rina was the first one on Team Green to be looking at the tree more closely. "Can everyone here climb a tree?"

The entirety of Team Green raised their hand other than Max and Charles.

"Of course," Simon rolled his eyes. "Well we'll have to find another way up the tree if we want to win."

Florence turned to Danny. "Wait. Can't you just get some birds to carry them up?"

"Yeah, I probably could," Danny thought for a second. "But I don't think any amount of birds could pick up that stomach," he pointed to Max.

Max immediately went defensive. "I'll have you know that this stomach has won hundreds of free hot dogs in eating tournaments!"

"Let's just find another way up the tree guys!" Rina reassured her team.

* * *

"Okay there has to be an easier way up the tree," Miriam thought to herself. "Algonquin!" she turned to the Boy Scout, who was still moping.

Algonquin didn't look up.

"We need your rope! You have to have some, right?" Miriam asked.

Algonquin stood up. "Yeah," he said. "You are right, I have enough rope to get us all to the top." He reached for some rope in his back pocket, untangled and tied it to a grapple and flung it to the top and began climbing.

"Yes!" Eden smiled. "This is going to be the easiest challenge ever!"

Algonquin was half way up the tree as Miriam began to climb from the ground. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a pocket knife and sawed below him.

Miriam fell to the ground with a heavy thud and looked up at Algonquin, who continued his climb. "Did he cut the rope?!" Miriam demanded.

"I don't know?" Dylan shrugged. "Maybe Charles did something to sabotage us. That's a very Charles thing to do."

Abby and Eden nodded. "That sounds right," Eden commented. "Anyway, you guys forgot I was a martial artist, so I'm just going to climb up to the top."

* * *

"So what do we do?" Florence asked sarcastically, leaning up against the tree. "Most of us can climb, but we can't win if all of us don't get to the top."

Rina sighed. "I… don't know," she admitted. "Charles, can't you just stack your money to the top of the tree?"

"No." Charles replied shortly.

Max rolled her eyes. "Well we have to keep thinking. It's not like an answer will just fall out of the sky."

Team Green stopped moving for a second.

"Shoot. I thought that might work," Max muttered.

Simon looked at his watch. "Well, it looks like the other team isn't getting up there any time soon either," he pointed to the Griffins, where only Algonquin was at the top, and only Eden was climbing. "Maybe we can just wait for the tree to fall over."

"How about the people that know what they are doing climb up to the top, and Max and Charles can find their own way?" Danny suggested.

Charles shoved Danny to the ground. "I thought you said that you could get birds to carry me up or something!"

"Yeah, but I don't really want to do that," Danny dusted himself off and got back to his feet. "I'll see you at the elimination ceremony you *censored*." And just like that, Danny was gone.

* * *

Confessional- Danny

"Honestly, Charles is a parasite," Danny crossed his arms. "And not some good kind. He tried to sabotage Annah, an actual good player, and she's been off her game recently. He NEVER pulls his weight. At all."

* * *

Chris, Chef, Schaffer, and Algonquin were at the top of the tree as they looked over the edge. Schaffer pulled Chris aside to talk about something, leaving Chef and Algonquin.

"You know, that was a bad move," Chef said to Algonquin, who turned around to face him.

Algonquin rolled his eyes. "So? The team deserves to lose. If I lose, so be it."

"Just because people are annoying doesn't mean you should sabotage yourself," Chef said. "I thought the same way you did once. I wanted to quit when the second season was over because Chris is so bad. But you know what? I learned that it would only hurt me in the long run."

"Right." Algonquin rolled his eyes again. "Remind me of that when I'm flying through the air later because all the other people here hate me."

Chef shrugged. "I may not be a psychologist like Schaffer, but if there's one thing that I've learned on this show, it's that no one wins if everyone likes them. No one has won this show by being popular. And, you are the strongest one here. So screw what everyone says. You could win if you actually tried and helped your team." He turned around and walked over to Chris and Schaffer.

"You really think so?" Algonquin said excitedly, turning to see no one there. He looked at his hand uncomfortably.

Eden had arrived at the top. "Hey Algonquin, about what happened earlier-"

"Get out of my way," Algonquin demanded, running past Eden and to the edge of the tree. "Hey guys!" He called to the remainder of the Griffins. "Catch!" He threw another rope down, and tied it to a branch.

Abby cheered. "You are the best Algonquin!"

"I know," Algonquin nodded. "Just climb up before I decide to drop you."

* * *

Confessional- Julio

"Maybe Algonquin thinks this redeems him, but if we lose, he still cost us precious time."

* * *

Confessional- Algonquin

Algonquin pulled out a camera. "I videotaped my conversation with Dylan earlier. Looks like I won't need it anymore!" He smiled and dropped it on the floor and crushed it. "Wait..."

* * *

"Well, it looks like we've been screwed over by our team mates," Charles sighed, pointing to the Griffins, who were all making their own way up.

Dylan laughed as the Griffins continued their climb. "Good luck! See you at the elimination ceremony!"

Charles and Max shared an angry glance, while Julio and Harvard looked at each other with a puzzled look on their face.

"We have to find a way up there, if just to stick it to him," Charles snarled, looking around for something to help him and the Energetic Tomboy.

Max got an idea. "You remember my Magic Foot?" She asked Charles.

"Yes, why?" Charles asked.

* * *

"Wow." Chris grimaced, looking over the edge of the tree. "Looks like Team Green's going to lose this one. Really thought they would have tried harder. He looked over at Hayley, who had just crossed up. Only Piper, Jaime, Dylan, and Miriam remained.

"What are you doing?!" Charles' voice rang out causing everyone to look at what was going on.

Max was climbing, with only two hands while leaving her feet hanging, which Charles was gripping for dear life. Apparently, Max was very quick as they were half way up the tree.

"Hurry up!" Miriam called, partially shocked by Max's idea.

* * *

Confessional- Max

"Having very strong feet gives you an incredible sense of balance," Max smiled. "And also, Charles is probably like five pounds. Can't complain though. I should take up professional tree-climbing as a hobby."

* * *

Max looked at Dylan who was now climbing up. "We won't make it with you holding on!" She cried to Charles.

"I'm not letting go, you psychopath!" Charles screamed, looking down.

Max began to swing, causing Charles to scream more. She then flung him upwards by catapulting him at the height of a swing.

Charles landed with a heavy thud at the top of the tree, still screaming. "Wait? Still alive?" He asked.

Max then flung herself up, landing with a heavy stomp. "And Team Green wins!" She declared.

"Hey!" Chris shouted. "That's my job. And on close inspection, Team Green does win! You guys win immunity, and full access to the elevator I installed earlier. You guys should really have checked around the back. Griffins, you guys are headed to the elimination ceremony tonight. AGAIN."

* * *

Confessional- Harvard

"Yeah, no. What Max did defies all laws of physics."

* * *

**Location: Crying Griffins' Cabin**

**Campers: Algonquin, Harvard, Julio, Eden, Piper, Jaime, Abby**

"Look, you have to believe me!" Algonquin pleaded. "Dylan's playing you for immunity! He knows that it'll come down to me or him tonight!"

Julio rolled his eyes. "Right. You sabotaged us dude. You cut that rope on purpose, and you cost us all time AND the challenge."

"I still tried to redeem myself. And once I'm gone, Dylan won't ever be eliminated!" Algonquin cried. "You have to understand. Didn't you hear him taunting Max and Charles earlier?"

Harvard sighed. "Maybe he just got really into the game. Like you do?"

"But he's playing you ALL!" Algonquin insisted. "He told us earlier!"

Abby had been silent so far. "Who is 'us'?" She asked finally.

"Him, me and Jaime," Piper said. "I believe him. I was there."

* * *

Confessional- Eden

"It's not that I don't trust Piper… but I totally don't trust Piper further than I can throw her," Eden said. "Which isn't more than like six feet. She was trying to manipulate Jaime for a super long time, remember?"

* * *

"I was there too," Jaime said. "And as much as I hate Piper for blackmailing me," he turned on her. "I have to say that she's right."

Algonquin nodded enthusiastically. "I'm telling you guys! I even recorded it!"

"Really?" Harvard asked. "I'd believe it if I saw the tape." Julio nodded in agreement.

Algonquin rubbed the back of his head modestly. "I broke it earlier though. I thought I didn't need it since we would win."

"In that case, no dice," Harvard shook her head.

* * *

**Confessionals Begin Here**

"Algonquin," Dylan nodded.

* * *

"Dylan," Piper said nervously.

* * *

"If both Jaime and Piper say so…" Eden said sheepishly.

* * *

"Everyone seems intent on Algoonquin or Dylan. But when Chris rigs the votes against me, what then? I only prolong the conflict," Harvard sighed. "So I guess I have no choice but to vote-"

* * *

"Maybe I can swing the Green vote?" Algonquin ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't go home yet! I went through an ARC! Doesn't that mean anything to anyone any more?!"

* * *

Abby looked between Dylan and Algonquin nervously.

**Confessionals end here**

* * *

**Location: Campfire Pit**

**Campers: Chris, Chef, Schaffer, Team Green, Crying Griffins**

"Wow," Chris said. "What is this? Three in a row? The only thing keeping you guys above water is Hayley."

Hayley took this as a compliment. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, shut up," Chris frowned. "Now remember, the person with the most votes will be forced to take the Boilerplate of Shame, and go hurtling into the air to never be seen again…" He caught Schaffer's look. "Or something like that. Team Green, your collective vote?" He asked.

"DYLAN!" Max shouted before any of them began to discuss.

Florence rounded on her. "What?!"

"Okay then." Chris blinked. "With that, you've all cast your votes and made your decision. Make sure I don't not call your name."

Julio looked to Harvard. "That's a double nega-"

"The first marshmallow is for Hayley!"

Hayley smiled and pat Harvard on the shoulder, reminding her of her promise.

"Abby! Eden! Julio! Piper! All safe!"

The odd group of four all received their marshmallows with content looks.

"Jaime and Miriam!"

The two got their marshmallows.

"That leaves our bottom three. Algonquin, you possibly cost your team the challenge. Dylan, you were supposedly a bad person?" Chris paused. "Um.. okay. And Harvard, to be honest, I don't even know why you are here. Any way, the next marshmallow is to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algonquin!"

"WHAT?!" Dylan and Julio demanded.

Harvard just had a grim look on her face as Chris was standing with one marshmallow remaining. "The final marshmallow is for

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Harvard!"

Harvard woke up from her slump. "What?"

"Yeah, don't ever question the ethics of this show again," Chris narrowed his eyes. "We make fair, clean drama. Do you even know how much this show would be cancelled if the networks execs found out I was rigging the votes?"

Harvard cheered. "Yes! I'm safe!"

"This is impossible!" Dylan exclaimed. "How could I be eliminated?!" He rounded on Algonquin. "It was YOU!"

Algonquin smirked and bit into his marshmallow. "Yeah. You are right. But you are a scumbag."

"You were behind Kyle's elimination too!" Dylan screamed. "Maybe I bragged about how I was set, but you all were dumb enough to buy this villain's testimony?!"

Algonquin shrugged. "Maybe next time. You see, I learned something today. This isn't some kind of social game. You can't win just because everyone likes you. No matter what, people will make mistakes, and it takes more than charisma to recover from them."

"You-" Dylan began.

Schaffer interrupted him. "I think you have to take the Boilerplate of Shame, mkay."

"He's right!" Chris said. "I hope you all have said your final goodbyes!"

* * *

Dylan was sitting on the Boilerplate of Shame, looking at the ground. "I made one mistake of bragging and got kicked off? Are you serious?"

Abby walked up to the Boilerplate of Shame, looking very introspective.

"You didn't vote for me, did you?" Dylan asked, looking rather hurt.

Abby shook her head.

"Well maybe in some other show we could get to know each other better," Dylan remarked.

Abby sighed. "Maybe."

"You ready to die?!" Chris yelled.

Dylan nodded to Chris, and looking to Algonquin in the distance, did a Boy Scout salute. Algonquin smiled and did the same, as Dylan was launched into the distance.

"Well! With Dylan out of the contest, how will Abby reciprocate? Will Simon and Danny ever get over their hatred of their teammates? And will Algonquin last even one more episode? Probably not, but find out next time on Total! Drama! Project: Pearl!" Chris cheered as the camera faded to black.

* * *

_**Okay! As with every episode, let's talk about it!**_

_**The original draft for this episode was a bit different. Originally, Harvard was afraid she'd be kicked off, but Chris would rig the votes against Dylan instead, teaching Harvard a lesson to not doubt him.**_

_**I preferred this way because this way, Algonquin's growth would be put in front and center. Otherwise, it would be cast aside. With Miriam more or less taking the reigns of the Crying Griffins, this was really the only time Algonquin's mini-arc could be squeezed in there.**_

_**So. Dylan gone. I know it probably doesn't make a lot of sense, but this way, Abby can grow as a character and we can get some changes to the Crying Griffins. Plus, now that alliance between Algonquin, Dylan, and Kyle now looks kind of silly since the point was for them NOT to be kicked off.**_

_**Also, Dylan's been in the final two already, so it isn't super unbelievable that he could be eliminated, just unexpected.**_

_**Any way, the official votes!**_

* * *

Algonquin: Dylan

Abby: Algonquin

Dylan: Algonquin

Eden: Dylan

Harvard: Dylan

Hayley: Algonquin

Piper: Dylan

Jaime: Dylan

Julio: Algonquin

Miriam: Algonquin

Team Green Collective Vote: Dylan

Eliminated: Dylan (6-5)

* * *

_**I like how the Team Green vote did him in.**_

* * *

_**Elimination Order:**_

_**24th. Chandler Bing (The Sarcastic Geek) (7-5 Vote)**_

_**23rd. Kahlin 'Kyle' Mora (The Laid Back Observer) (5-4-2 Vote)**_

_**22nd. Georgia (The Shorty) (5-4-1-1 Vote)**_

_**21st. Gabe (The Easy-Goer) (Double Elimination)**_

_**20th. Brittany (The Girl with a Dark Secret) (Arrested)**_

_**19th. Dylan (The Cheerful Jock) (6-5 Vote)**_

_**Best,**_

_**Pika**_


End file.
